Proyecto Familia
by L. Mirage
Summary: Debido a los últimos incidentes ocurridos, la celebre academia W ha tomado la decisión de obligar a sus alumnos de penúltimo año a tomar un curso en donde les enseñaran sobre responsabilidad. ¿qué locuras ocurrirán en este proyecto?Gakuen Multipar
1. El nuevo curso obligatorio

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Proyecto familia**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Debido a los últimos incidentes ocurridos en sus instalaciones, la celebre academia mundial W ha tomado la decisión de obligar a sus alumnos de penúltimo año a tomar un curso en donde les enseñaran sobre responsabilidad. ¿qué locuras ocurrirán en este proyecto?

**Parejas:** A decidir en este cap.

**Aclaraciones:** De momento ninguna

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 El nuevo curso obligatorio**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¿Oye escuchaste? –cuchicheo una chica a su compañera.

-¿qué cosa?

-A Diana del ultimo año la encontraron dándose el lote con dos chicos.

-¿en serio?... pero si se miraba bien seriecita.

-Pues ya vez, aparte a Nicole le hallaron una prueba de embarazo, dicen que no ha querido decir quien es el padre.

-Con ella ya serian 3 en el semestre.

-¡Señoritas!, hagan el favor de guardar silencio o las saco de mi clase. –hablo el profesor de matemáticas.

La clase continuo cuando de la nada en todo el piso superior se escucharon gritos.

-¡QUEEEE! –fue la exclamación de todos los alumnos de penúltimo curso de la Academia mundial W.

Y no era para menos los maestros acababan de informar acerca de la nueva "clase curricular"

El papel maldito como muchos en su interior lo llamaron rezaba así

_Estimados alumnos/as de nuestra bien amada academia:_

_Por motivos educacionales, la junta de padres de familia así como de maestros hemos llegado al acuerdo de que todos los alumnos que cursan el penúltimo año de nuestra preparatoria deberán tomar el siguiente curso el cual es de carácter OBLIGATORIO, claro si es que desean seguir acudiendo a nuestras instalaciones._

_A continuación se colocara el nombre y características de la materia:_

_PROYECTO FAMILIA_

_Así como su nombre lo indica los alumnos se colocaran en parejas de manera aleatoria, esto con el fin de fomentar la diversidad de familias. Así mismo a cada alumno se le dará un papel con su futura carrera a desempeñar por lo que dure el curso._

_Se les dará una semana de adaptación hacia su pareja en la cual deberán organizarse como si fueran un matrimonio real._

_A la segunda semana harán dinámicas en lo que correspondería a la compra de casa y otros bienes materiales así como una mascota._

_En la tercera semana la persona que desempeñe el papel de "esposa" se le dará a ingerir unas pastillas con el fin de que experimenten el placer de que su pareja parezca estar embarazada._

_En la cuarta semana se les hará entrega de unos bebes robotizados, los cuales habrán sido adaptados a las características físicas de los padres adoptivos, permanecerán con los bebes lo que resta del semestre._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE_

_El no cursar satisfactoriamente este curso hará que la persona implicada sea sancionada con la expulsión inmediata de la Academia Mundial W._

_Si, los padres y tutores de todos los alumnos implicados dieron su consentimiento a realizar dicha actividad así como las sanciones dadas._

Todos los alumnos implicados solo pudieron sino maldecir su suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno esta es una idea que me venia rondando en la cabeza cuando estaba pensando en una historia de humor.

El capitulo introductorio es corto por que me gustaría ver si tienen algunas ideas en cuanto a nuestros protagonistas, se vale que sea las versiones femeninas ¿qué combinaciones de parejas les gustaría ver? Ejemplo FemPrussia-Canadá.

Votos que me gustaría que dieran

-El maestro a cargo del proyecto ¿alguna nación antigua? ¿o un OC?, que sin duda seria alguien que adore hacer sufrir a los chicos irresponsables.

-Parejas y que combinación.

-Profesión

-¿cuántos bebes?

Vaya que para lo que es la segunda y tercer semana tengo ideas…

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, en caso de que nadie vote seguiré con las ideas de pareja que tenía planeadas.


	2. Selección

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Proyecto familia**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Debido a los últimos incidentes ocurridos en sus instalaciones, la celebre academia mundial W ha tomado la decisión de obligar a sus alumnos de penúltimo año a tomar un curso en donde les enseñaran sobre responsabilidad. ¿qué locuras ocurrirán en este proyecto? Gakuen Hetalia

**Parejas:** UK=USA (Ellos estarán a partes iguales) Spamano, PruHun, HonkkongXfemIslandia, EgiptoXfemTurquia, HolandaXbelgica, GreciaXjapon, NoruegaXfemDinamarca, SueciaXfemfinlandia, SuizaXAustria, FranciaXfemCanada, LituaniaXFempolonia, AlemaniaXfemItalia, RusiaXchina

**Aclaraciones:** Serán en total 14 parejas las que tratare, 5 homosexuales y 9 heterosexuales con 7 naciones con cambio de sexo, el resto de las naciones tengo un plan para ellas con excepción de México en varios capítulos ningún país latinoamericano hará aparición

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 2 Selección**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Nuestra historia comienza en la Academia mundial W, la cual es una escuela en donde personas de todo el mundo asisten. Esta academia fue fundada con el propósito de que los alumnos que salgan de ella lo hagan con las bases necesarias como para trabajar en relaciones exteriores o en empresas multinacionales, aunque también esta que los mejores investigadores salen de ahí

Uno de los requisitos para ingresar a esta academia es venir de una familia muy importante o con las suficientes conexiones como para asistir y engrosar la lista de las conexiones ya existentes.

La academia cuenta con lo ultimo en tecnología de punta en aprendizaje, además de que es modalidad internado por lo que las habitaciones de los estudiantes son lo más acogedoras posibles.

Se podría decir que la academia W es una ciudad miniatura en donde todo lo indispensable esta a la mano y lo que no también.

Aunque también tanta libertad en todos los ámbitos suele venir con una parte mala y debido a las ultimas acciones, el director de la academia ha decidido tomar las riendas e implantar una nueva clase.

DIA 0 o mejor conocido "EMPIEZA EL INFIERNO

Las tres clases de penúltimo año se encontraban reunidas en el salón de audiovisual, todos se miraban terriblemente incómodos, pero no era para menos después de todo por culpa de los de ultimo año ellos pagarían los platos rotos.

Más de uno ya había comenzado a idear formas de vengarse de aquellos culpables, todos los pensamientos y murmullos se silenciaron cuando un ruido los alerto y a la sala ingresaron 2 adultos, todos los reconocieron y bajaron la cabeza con pesimismo.

¿Qué quien eran?

Bueno uno era castaño y risueño su nombre era Roma Vargas, el otro tenia el cabello rubio y largo con cara seria, ahí todos sudaron frío puesto que el hombre era Germania Beilschmidt, ambos maestros eran respetados por que antaño pertenecían a la milicia de sus respectivos países, el profesor Vargas ahora daba clases de historia pero antes era el general de la armada Italiana, el profesor Beilschmidt era el mejor estratega del ejercito Alemán ahora era el maestro de electrónica en la universidad W.

-Bueno chicos ya se que están muy emocionados por la actividad a realizar, ¡Se que lo harán muy bien chicos! –Roma estaba muy alegre por la oportunidad brindada de hacer más responsables a esa generación de jóvenes.

Todos le lanzaron miradas fulminantes ante las palabras del hombre, o si todos estaban MUY emocionados, ¡incluso saltaban de alegría!

-Entonces sin nada que decir daremos paso a lo que será la repartición de papeles y parejas para este proyecto, al escuchar sus nombres vendrán al frente y tomaran un papel, después de eso pasaran a sus lugares para las indicaciones finales. –hablo Germania mirando a todos como retándolos a quejarse.

-OK chicos, les hablare y pasaran con Germania para tomar sus profesiones ¡animo chicos será divertido! –el único emocionado de la habitación.

-Toris Lorinaitis y Feliks Lukasiewicz. –ambos jóvenes pasaron con rapidez, Toris agradecía que le tocara con su amiga, por lo menos no seria tan difícil, pasaron con el otro profesor.

-¿Ama de casa? –chilló Toris. -¿cómo demonios voy a hacer una ama de casa?

-No me lo pregunte a mi señor- eso es lo que hay, ahora si hace el favor…

-¿Diseñadora de modas? Mil gracias profe, ósea como que es súper genial esta profesión ¿no lo crees Liet?.. ¿Liet? –su compañero estaba en una esquina murmurando "por que, por que"

Así pasaron varias parejas más algunos quedaban bastante conformes pero otros se daban con topes contra la pared.

-Kesesese, al genial yo le debe tocar la pareja mas awesone que se encuentre por aquí. –rió un chico albino a sus dos amigos. -¿se imaginan quedar con la marimacha? Ya desde entonces puedo dar la clase por perdida.

-¿qué insinúas idiota? –habló la chica bastante molesta y enseñando su puño amenazadoramente.

-Pues que compadezco a tu futuro compañero, ¿quién quiere una compañera nada femenina?

-Pues yo compadezco a la pobre desafortunada que tenga que soportar tu arrogante persona Gil-Gil.

-El chico que este a tu lado se vera menos macho contigo a lado-

-La pobre chica tendrá que usar tapones en los oídos para evitar quedar sorda ante tu irritante voz.

-Pues…

-¡Gilbert Beilschmidt y Elizabeta Héderváry! –exclamo el castaño al ver que no hacían caso ambos jóvenes.

-¿si profesor Roma? –preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Pasen es su turno. –dijo alegre con una gran sonrisa que envío escalofríos a todos los estudiantes.

-¿jóvenes?... están retrasando a los demás ¿pueden pasar por favor? –preguntó Roma y seguía con esa sonrisa algo demente.

Como autómatas ambos chicos pasaron y cogieron sus papeles.

-¿dueño una cadena de academias de baile? –casi ladro el chico. -¿por qué demonios soy un simple maestro de baile… eso no va con mi awesone persona… ore-sama clama por un cambio de papel.

-¿Comandante general del ejercito? –preguntó la chica dubitativa.

Ambos miraron al profesor con mucha desesperación.

-¿no podemos cambiar de papeles? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No jóvenes, el chiste de esta dinámica es que se hagan responsables de sus actos debido a que no sabemos que deparan el futuro, por lo tanto sus profesiones son muy diversas. –todos podían jurar que había un tinte maligno en las ultimas frases.

Ambos chicos fueron a sus lugares todavía en modo zombi, aunque sus compañeros estaban intentando aguantar las ganas de reír, era un alivio que ambos chicos no estuvieran conectados con su alrededor sino hubiera habido un río de sangre.

-Felicia Vargas y Ludwig Beilschmidt. –Aquí Roma sonrió con todo su poder su querida nieta estaba con uno de los nietos de Germania, nada podía ir mejor.

-Vee~ Abuelito Roma. –le abrazó alegre Felicia a lo que Roma simplemente regreso el abrazo.

-Mi pequeña Feli~

-Ejem… ¿podemos proseguir?

-Claro Germania.

-Ve~ soy una pastelera… Ve~ ¿qué eres tu Lud?

-EL propietario de una empresa cervecera a nivel mundial. –murmuró sonrojado el alemán.

-Ve~ que alegría Lud.

Los que tenían un mala profesión miraron con odio a la pareja, era de los pocos que estaban conformes con su pareja y su profesión.

-Xi Huang y Emil Steilsson (Honk kong e Islandia)

Los aludidos iban para su lugar pero una mano detuvo al asiático.

-Le haces algo a mi hermana y no vuelves a ver la luz del sol. –murmuró un chico ojivioleta sin expresión.

-Dueño de una empresa juguetera. –murmuró el chico.

-¿Dueña de una cadena de tienda de animales? –preguntó con duda la chica, por dios ni siquiera podía mantener vivo a un inofensivo pez.

El profesor alemán simplemente les indico que se marcharan.

-Heracles Karpusi y Kiku Honda. –ahí estaba, la primera pareja hecha por hombres, todos sabían que a algunos les tocaría así debido a que había más alumnos que alumnas.

Ambos chicos avanzaron aunque Heracles tardo un poco.

-¡Dueño de unas tiendas Sex shop! –exclamo el japonés y todos se sorprendieron, el chico completamente rojo intento cambiar el papel. –por favor esto es demasiado vergonzoso para mi persona, es sumamente…

-Lo siento joven Honda simplemente no hay cambios.

-Pe… pero… es… es que y-o… -intentó decir el joven japonés.

-Sin excepciones.

-¿Cadena de gimnasios? –preguntó adormilado el griego… -mmmh me preguntó si serán con spa y masajes.

-Vaya, por fin uno que se esta tomando en serio su profesión. –alabo alegre Roma.

El japonés solo murmuraba cosas como "mi honor manchado… nunca podré regresar a casa…"

Las parejas se fueron dando, cada vez quedaban pocos… ¿qué cosas pasarían?

-Ne Noru… ¿y si no quedamos juntos? –se quejó una chica. –yo quiero estar con Noru y tener MUCHOS HIJOS…. ¿tu también lo crees Noru? –la chica estaba abrazando al mismo chico que había amenazado al asiático hacia rato.

-Las probabilidades de quedar en el mismo equipo son casi nulas Mikhail. –habló el chico.

Por dios, la chica siempre se pegaba como una lapa de él, si no es por que era amiga de su hermana ni completamente ebrio se acercaba a ella.

-Si lo deseas con muchas fuerzas los deseos se cumplen Noru. –dijo feliz la chica, el noruego simplemente negó como quien da una causa por perdida.

-Mikhail Densen y Lukas Bondevik (Dinamarca y Noruega)

El noruego estaba en shock ¿había escuchado bien?... contra todo pronostico ¿estaban juntos en ese proyecto.

-¡Vamos Lukas! –dijo feliz la chica arrastrándolo.

El noruego seguía en su mundo así que la danesa solo le sonrío a su profesor y agarro dos papelitos.

-Este es para mi… haber seré "Doctora con especialidad en neurocirugía". –dijo alegre. –haber para mi Noru… "Ingeniero en sistemas electrónicos… eso es genial Noru… ahora ¿Noru?, ¿qué paso Noru?... contéstame Noru. –la chica agarro al muchacho que, efectivamente se había desmayado de la impresión.

Ambos maestros solo se miraron nerviosamente cuando la chica de la nada solo se hecho al hombro al joven desmayado y les agradeció sonriente mientras iba de regreso a sus lugares.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Una chica de ojos violetas y cabello rubio se encontraba muy nerviosa, no era para menos, después de todo ¿quién le aseguraba que no le tocaría con un pervertido?

-Cálmate Tina, no puede ser tan malo. –le intento calmar su amiga.

-¿qué me calme?, tuviste suerte de que te tocara Xi Huang, Emil yo no se que pueda pasarme. –la ojivioleta no paraba de temblar.

Siempre había sido alguien tímida y la verdad es que los chicos le aterraban pero su familia no podía permitir que perdiera la plaza en esa academia tan importante.

Casi estaba al borde de un colapso cuando escucho su nombre y el de un chico y casi se desmaya al ver la mirada de el.

Temblando incontrolablemente se acerco y tomo un papel, cuidando de no acercarse a su compañero más de lo necesario.

-Veterinaria. –susurro ella al maestro.

-Dueño de una cadena de tiendas de muebles. –hablo el chico, su voz era grave y seca, lo que hizo que Tina casi se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo.

Casi corrió de vuelta a su asiento.

-Vaya te toco con el idiota de mi primo. –habló Mikhail mientras le daba aire a Lukas que seguía en su mundo de sueños.

-¿T-u tu primo? –preguntó Tina a lo que la rubia.

-Sip Berwald es un idiota que se la pasa molestándome. –hablo la chica muy segura de si misma. –pero te tratara bien… sino. –aquí le apareció una cara tétrica y sedienta de sangre que casi hizo llorar a las dos chicas que la acompañaban.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Arthur Kirkland no era alguien feliz, ¿por qué tenia que pagar los trastes rotos de otros idiotas?, tenia ganas de descuartizar a alguien y de preferencia a cierto Frances pervertido que no dejaba de ver a su amiga.

-Oye Frog ¡Deja de ver a Maddy! ¡Tu pervertido ninfomano! –exclamo el ingles enojado.

-Arthur no pelees, sino te regañaran. –musito la chica con nervios de que su amigo se peleara… otra vez.

-Pero Maddy esa rana inmunda…

-¿quieren callarse?, suficiente tenemos con estar en esta mierda de programa. –habló un chico castaño con un rulito que desafiaba la gravedad.

-¿Estas bien Lovino? –preguntó Madelaine.

-¡Claro que no!, ese macho patatas se va a provechar de mi hermana y el idiota de mi abuelo le parece normal. –dijo con enojo el chico.

-Vamos Lovino no es para tanto, te aseguro que Lud primero se lanza de un tercer piso antes que tocar a tu hermana… te hubieras preocupado si estaba con Gilbert. –señalo Arthur.

-Entre patata mutante uno y patata mutante dos creo que me quedo con la primera opción. –murmuro el chico castaño.

En si los tres armaban un grupo muy curioso, la chica callada invisible para la mayoría, el chico opacado siempre por su hermana gemela y el chico que es considerado un aburrido por casi todos y molestado por sus hermanos mayores, Maddy era alguien tímido, Lovino un malhablado y Arthur bueno el "típico nerd", los tres disfrutaban sus diferencias y sus pocas similitudes.

-En serio espero que esto no sea un infierno. –hablo Maddy. –de verdad ¿tenían que ser tan radicales?

-Supongo que si. –el ingles se paso una mano por el cuello. –después de todo Ix chel me platico que la academia había estado perdiendo por lo menos un 13-15 por ciento de cada generación y considerando que solo somos unos 60 por año debe ser grave.

-Pues solo espero que no me toque con un hombre… vete tu a saber que clase de pendejo de mierda puede tocarme, prefiero una dulce señorita. –Lovino guiño el ojo a una chica que estaba cerca de el.

-Yo solo espero que sea alguien responsable, no quiero cargar con un lastre lo que quede del semestre. –replico Arthur.

-Que sea alguien que me tome en cuenta para las decisiones. –dijo la chica, ambos muchachos sabían lo importante que era para su amiga esa simple petición.

Cuando Gupta Muhammad Hassan y Derya Annan salieron seleccionados Lovino sonrió después de todo su amiga turca estaba con el chico egipcio a ver si de una ves por todas se daba cuenta de lo que sentía.

-Esos dos al final van a terminar juntos, claro si tu "amiga" se le quita la obsesión con el pequeño japonés. –dijo Arthur a Lovino.

-Ella solo lo hace para molestar a Karpusi y para evitar dar a conocer lo que siente.

-Pues esperemos que no tarde demasiado, Gupta no la va a esperar por siempre. –hablo Maddy.

-¡Madelaine Williams y Francis Bonnefoy! –hablo roma

El trío de amigos se quedo congelado mientras un Frances se levantaba sonriendo socarronamente.

-Si ese Frances te hace algo dinos y… -empezó Arthur

-sabrá lo que el bajo mundo es capaz de hacer. –completo Lovino.

La chica solo asintió sonriendo a sus amigos, sabía que ella era de las pocas afortunadas que podía ver esa parte de ambos chicos.

Ella solo se acerco a su profesor y saco el papel " Modelo de lencería" y eso fue lo ultimo que supo.

Cuando comenzó a regresar en si solo Arthur estaba a su lado mirándola con preocupación y sonrío cuando vio que ella despertó.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues al ver tu profesión te desmayaste y no he dejado que el wine bastard se acerque. –dijo el ingles.

-¿Y Lovino?

El ingles solo le señalo hacia los maestros en donde el italiano estaba intentando ahorcar a su abuelo mientras un chico castaño intentaba detenerlo… Antonio creía ella que se llamaba, pobre chico el también estaba recibiendo su buena dosis de golpes.

-Ni creas que lo hare viejo decrepito… prefiero largarme de esta mierda de escuela, no hare el trabajo con este jodido pervertido. –dijo Lovino rojo de la furia.

-Lo siento peque pero reglas son reglas y no puedo cambiarlas ni siquiera por alguno de mis adorados nietos. –hablo alegre Roma.- Así que ahora Lovi~ saca tu profesión.

-No se preocupe profesor yo lo hare por ambos. –dijo Antonio todo alegre, no conocía al chico pero se le hacia alguien muy divertido y enérgico. –bueno yo seré propietario de una cadena de hoteles y Lovino será un chef. –termino alegre.

El italiano al escuchar su profesión solo se quedo de piedra y seguido se marcho de regreso a su lugar sin escuchar al español que le hablaba.

-Mátenme ahora. –les dijo a sus amigos, pero ambos chicos solo le palmearon los hombros.

-Vamos Lovino no puede ser tan malo.

-Por que no me toco con una bella señorita ¿tal vez Emma Cirdei? Lastima que le tocara con el idiota de Govert Leiden. (Bélgica y Holanda) –se lamento el italiano.

Ahora quedaban pocos a lo mucho solo quedaban unas 5 parejas más… Arthur se estaba impacientando, rogaba y oraba a los cielos que no le tocara con el chico ruso de su salón… o con el hermano mellizo de Maddy… moriría si fuera así.

Casi salta de alegría cuando Ivan Braginski salio elegido junto con Yao Wang, aunque sintió algo de pena por el chino, el ruso tenía una hermana mayor que era MUY posesiva, ni que decir que esta loca, ya había mandado a varias personas al hospital por acercarse a su "adorable hermanito"… aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo que le había tocado como profesión Ivan ahora era el flamante dueño de una cadena de florerías mientras su compañero era dueño de una empresa dedicada a objetos para proteger el medio ambiente… una ironía en su estado más puro, claro que también que la rana fuera un capitán del ejercito cuando era bien conocido su nula condición física para las peleas.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Alfred F. Jones se encontraba sumamente a-b-u-r-r-i-d-o ¿por qué un héroe como el debía pasar por eso?, ¿no podían simplemente expulsar a los culpables?, el no tenia tiempo de esas tonterías, sus ojos vagaron por toda la sala y podía notar la cara de descontento de la mayoría, no podía culparlos el también estaría así si le tocara con cualquier hijo del vecino.

Escucho el cuerpo de alguien caer, vaya era el ¿sexto que se desmayaba? Pero cuando vio quien era se iba a levantar apresurado pues era su hermana melliza pero dos chicos le ganaron partida. El americano se quedo de piedra ¿serían amigos de su hermana? Ambos chicos parecían preocupados y fue cuando lo vio, el amigo de su hermanita el chico rubio, pudo ver unos ojos verdes, el verde mas bonito que pudo haber visto y miro que lo veían con ¿desprecio? ¿a el? ¿por qué?.

Lo que el americano desconocía era si bien el no conocía a Arthur este lo conocía muy bien por Madelaine y le parecía increíble que ni aun así el chico se dignara a ayudar a su hermana.

Desde ese momento sus ojos no perdieron detalle de cómo el chico trataba a su hermana y como prácticamente casi golpea al Frances que se había acercado, fue mudo observador de la sonrisa que este le dedicara a su hermana.

Y eso le enfureció y le confundió a partes iguales ¿por qué?, no era como si Maddy le estuviera quitando algo suyo, a decir verdad su hermanita rara vez podía obtener algo que quisiera, como la atención de sus padres. Alfred no era ningún idiota aunque se empeñara en comportarse como uno y sabía que sus padres pensaban que su hermana era algo poco menos que un cero a la izquierda, solo les interesaba que con quien podrían casarla al salir de la escuela.

Su vista se poso en dos chicos que estaban discutiendo, un rubio de cabello corto Vash era su nombre si no se equivocaba y al parecer le había tocado de pareja el chico más "aristócrata" de la academia, esos dos eran como agua y aceite o mejor dicho como dinamita pura. ¿en que demonios pensaban los maestros con esas asignaciones?

-¡Alfred F. Jones y…. Arthur Kirkland. –habló Roma con tranquilidad.

Una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación y todos se dirigieron hacia el origen de la misma, era el chico italiano que había intentado matar al maestro Vargas, pero ahora se reía de la cara pálida de su amigo.

Alfred sin más solo se presento frente a los maestros y le sonrío mientras tomaba el papel.

-¿Arqueólogo?... ¿están de broma?, el héroe no tiene por que tener un trabajo tan aburrido ¿Por qué no un espía?, ¿o un deportista superfamoso?, ¿una estrella de cine?

-Cállate git, ¿qué no escuchaste? No hay excepciones. –hablo toscamente el ingles mientras tomaba el papel. –Músico. –y sin más se regreso a su lugar.

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Había visto bien?, ese inglecito le había ignorado olímpicamente ¡Ni una mirada siquiera!, y eso nadie, nadie ignoraba a Alfred F. Jones capitán del equipo de futbol americano y el se lo demostraría o dejaría de ser le héroe.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-Bueno chicos esas son las asignaciones, ahora iremos por las ultimas indicaciones y podrán seguir con su vida. –habló alegre Roma.

-En primera al salir se les dará un dispositivo en donde tendrán que ingresar sus datos y la profesión que les ha tocado, en seguida armaran un yo virtual, en donde deberán buscar un trabajo, en base a que tan buenos sean será su sueldo, además de que tendrán que estar con su pareja para ir decidiendo las cosas que compraran, ya saben casa, autos, alguna cosa material etc. –habló Roma.

-Para esta actividad tendrán solo 3 días, considérenlo como un juego online y al finalizar los tres días se les asignara un empleo parcial que tenga que ver con su profesión, y regresaran a sus clases, estas serán cambiadas para que los matrimonios puedan tener actividades juntos y por las tardes Irán a trabajar. –habló Germania mirando a los alumnos. –aquel que no cumpla con las asignaciones será duramente castigado o en su caso expulsado de la institución.

-Bueno chicos, recuerden que en todo momento deben llevar el dispositivo debido a que ahí es donde estarán sus pertenencias y a la cuenta se les dará el dinero ganado en sus empleos, así que ya saben deben ir ahorrando para los bebes. –Roma sonrío aunque algunos juraría que se burlaba de ellos.

-Claro que si hacen su trabajo correctamente sus empleadores les darán unos puntos especiales con los cuales podrán comprar cosas reales, después de todo van a tener que alimentar a sus yo virtuales y lo que coman ustedes estos comerán en ese mundo. –Germania sonrío cuando dijo lo siguiente. –Así que también se beneficiaran de la relación que tengan entre ustedes debido a los censores que tienen estos, así que si alguien es infiel… bueno jóvenes, sabrán lo que es un divorcio en toda regla.

-Pueden retirarse chicos ¡y solo diviértanse! –rió Roma.

Al instante los alumnos se fueron yendo tomando a duras penas los dispositivos.

-¿creen que esto funcionara? –preguntó Germania.

-Bueno se mira prometedor, así los chicos sabrán de responsabilidad. –respondió Roma.

-Sin embargo los verdaderos problemas comenzaran en la segunda semana señores. –la persona que hablo fue una mujer y sonrío con burla, haciendo que ambos hombres sonrieran también. –esos mocosos tendrán que entender sobre responsabilidades.

-¡Vamos Brittania!, apuesto que tu sobrino lo hará genial, nunca he escuchado una queja sobre el. –alabo Roma.

-¿Estas segura sobre lo de la segunda semana? Incluso yo creo que es algo extremo. –hablo Germania mirando el esquema.

-Es para que los chicos sepan que las mujeres sufren y las mujeres… bueno que no solo las embarazas hacen el trabajo pesado.

Los tres adultos solo sonrieron con malicia al ver lo que el programa estaba preparando.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Bueno eso es todo por parte del segundo capitulo, sin duda a algunas/os no les agradara la descición final de las parejas, pero bueno las parejas escogidas intentare manejarlas lo mejo posible.

Ahora una aclaración la tercera maestra que aparecio, bueno de momento ella permanecera en las sombras para nuestros queridos alumnos pero será la doctora que entregue a los bebes.

Hubo un review que me había pedido un MexicoXUk, aunque la idea me tento al final no la puse pero una noticia adelantada ¡mi mexico sera una chica, incluso ya salió nombrada aqui! Será una amiga de Arthur así como de Maddy y Lovino aunque ella será una estudiante universitaria… jeje la usare para una de las dinamicas junto con el resto de los paises que no aparecieron aquí.

Esta historia nacio por estar viendo un capitulo de Batman del futuro en donde les dan unos huevos electronicos que deben cuidar, claro que aquí será mas sofisticado.


	3. Mi otro YO

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Proyecto familia**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Debido a los últimos incidentes ocurridos en sus instalaciones, la celebre academia mundial W ha tomado la decisión de obligar a sus alumnos de penúltimo año a tomar un curso en donde les enseñaran sobre responsabilidad. ¿qué locuras ocurrirán en este proyecto? Gakuen Hetalia

**Parejas:** UK=USA (Ellos estarán a partes iguales) Spamano, PruHun, HonkkongXfemIslandia, EgiptoXfemTurquia, HolandaXbelgica, GreciaXjapon, NoruegaXfemDinamarca, SueciaXfemfinlandia, SuizaXAustria, FranciaXfemCanada, LituaniaXFempolonia, AlemaniaXfemItalia, RusiaXchina

**Aclaraciones:** Serán en total 14 parejas las que tratare, 5 homosexuales y 9 heterosexuales con 7 naciones con cambio de sexo, el resto de las naciones tengo un plan para ellas con excepción de México en varios capítulos ningún país latinoamericano hará aparición

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 3 Mi otro YO**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_El sistema que se maneja en la academia W no es desconocido en ninguna manera, pero al igual que muchas otras partes antes tiene sus pros y sus contras, los alumnos en cierta manera están sometidos a comportarse de cierta forma y adaptarse para poder ir creando nuevas alianzas._

_Sin embargo a diferencia de otras escuelas la academia fomenta entre sus alumnos el progreso y la superación, aunque cada tanto hay alumnos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, si alguien intenta quebrantar las normas de manera contundente y los métodos correctivos tradicionales no funcionan, es ahí donde interviene la otra cara de la academia._

_La escuela tiene lo que se conoce como bajo mundo o lo que seria igual una mafia interna, en donde los chicos que la manejan muestran otra cara de la que dan al publico, se ha comprobado que cara a publico una persona puede ser la más cordial y servicial en cuanto al trato sin embargo su cara oculta es la de alguien frío y seco._

_Todo mundo o por lo menos la mayoría de los estudiantes y del personal administrativo de esta institución sabe de la existencia de esta "mafia" sin embargo al ser parte también del equilibrio que la escuela necesita para evitar que los mas poderosos se hagan más poderosos, hacen de la vista gorda._

_Es más como un grupo de vigilantes, sin embargo sus métodos no son del todo legales por lo que no son reconocidos como una fuerza de protección real, si hasta ahora esta "organización" ha sido exitosa y leal a sus principios por lo que fue creada es debido a su secretismo se habla de ella pero no se sabe con seguridad quienes pertenecen y de los que se sospechan no se ha comprobado nada._

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Al salir del salón la mayoría miraba su nuevo dispositivo con creciente aversión, juraban que esa cosa seria el acabose de su vida, la llave del infierno.

Y técnicamente no se equivocaban.

La mayoría al regresar a sus dormitorios comenzó con el registro, otros se juntaron para ver que más podía hacer esa cosa.

-En serio sigo pensando que están mal de la cabeza. –comentó Maddy mientras ella, Lovino y Arthur estaban en la habitación del italiano.

-¿Y que demonios esperabas?, esos malditos desgraciados solo saben joder al prójimo. –contestó enojado Lovino mientras ingresaba los datos al "aparato del demonio"

-Mi única pega es "mi matrimonio", en serio ¿qué se supone que haga con Jones? Jamás podremos llevarnos ni remotamente bien, es el tipo de gente ególatra. –Arthur miró como en su dispositivo aparecía "_Felicidades Señor Arthur Kirkland oficialmente esta casado con el señor Alfred F. Jones"_ y simplemente lo dejo caer al suelo.

-Bueno, por lo menos mi hermano no es un pervertido. –murmuro Madeleine mientras pensaba en su compañero de proyecto.

-Ya te lo dijimos Maddy, esa rana te hace algo y será la ultimo que haga. –contestó Arthur.

-Es cierto, es más te aseguro que Ixchel podría darle una buena lección al jodido frances. –rió Lovino a lo que los otros dos también sonrieron al imaginar a su amiga peleando con Francis.

-A todo esto ¿es cierto Arthur? –preguntó la rubia y Lovino también puso atención a la respuesta del rubio.

-¿qué cosa?

-Que Ixchel golpeo a tus hermanos.

-¿Tu que crees? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida Lovino mientras recordaba con humor la paliza dada días atrás.

¿quién es Ixchel?

Una chica de origen mexicano, su nombre completo es Ixchel García Flores (Ixchel en maya significa la blanca, es la diosa maya de la medicina, la fertilidad y la luna) cabello castaño largo con piel acanelada, ojos castaño claro, tiene 21 años y esta a punto de terminar la carrera de psicología en la Facultad de medicina. Quiere especializarse en psicología clínica y educativa. Es una chica muy alegre y vivaracha… si estas en su lado bueno, en el malo bueno, ahí saca su lado guerrero no soporta cuando alguien hiere a los que estima, no rechaza un buen vaso de licor y contrario a lo que muchos piensan es muy cumplida (con las cosas que le apasionan).

¿cómo alguien de 21 años se junta con personas de 16-17?

_FLASH BACK_

_Todo comenzó cuando al ir pasando por un corredor observo como un muchachito de 13 se empeñaba en vendarse solo, si había algo que Ixchel odiaba era ver a alguien herido, le recordaba tanto a su abuela… Cuando ella se acerco pudo ver unos grandes moratones en la mejilla, así como un corte en una de sus cejas._

_-Déjame ayudarte chico. –le quito uno de los vendajes de la mano. –debes desinfectar esto primero._

_-¡NO OCUPO AYUDA DE NADIE!, puedo yo solo. –le contestó de manera borde el chico mientras se alejaba._

_-Mira no es que menosprecie tu trabajo, pero creo que terminaremos más pronto entre los dos. –le dedico una sonrisa. –mi nombre es Ixchel García Flores ¿Y tu eres…?_

_-Arthur Kirkland. –respondió el chico con educación pero mirándola con desconfianza._

_-Muy bien Arthur, ahora ¿qué te parece si te ayudo?, esos golpes no se ven nada bien y si no se tratan con cuidado tardaran más en sanar. –ella comenzó a vendarlo y a platicar sobre mil tonterías, el joven rubio solo se quedo callado y mirándola de manera rara. –Genial, ya casi terminamos ¿tienes algún analgésico en tu botiquín? Sino puedo ir a la enfermería por uno…_

_-¿por qué me ayudas? –preguntó de pronto el chico. –No es que me interese realmente solo… -desvió la mirada algo avergonzado._

_-Por que no me gusta ver a nadie herido y solo… nadie esta en este mundo para permanecer solo, y debe haber una razón por la cual tuve que pasar por este pasillo aunque no lo frecuente. –ella sonrío con verdadera alegría y abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una gran idea. -¿Y si te invito a comer? ¿haz probado la comida mexicana Arthur?_

_El pequeño ojiverde negó dos veces y la miro interrogante._

_-¿por qué me invitas a comer? Ni siquiera me conoces. –prácticamente le interrogo. -¿eres alguna clase de lunática?_

_Ixchel que ya le había agarrado la mano e iba con el hacia fuera del salón solo le volteo a ver y comenzó a reír._

_-Un poco tal vez ¿pero quien no esta un poco loco en estos días? Pero no, no soy una lunática de cuidado, además mi familia siempre ha sido de ayudar a quien lo necesite… -la chica sonrío con melancolía y de inmediato continuo jalando al pequeño Arthur. –ya veras, te encantara la comida mexicana… pediremos unos tacos de asada y picadillo, no te hare comer chile por que ustedes los europeos no están acostumbrados al picante mexicano._

_Salieron ambos del edificio y se dirigieron hacia la zona de restaurantes, la chica estaba platicándole que contenían los platillos y algunas anécdotas de su casa, Arthur solo contestaba un poco y comenzaba a notarse tranquilo, una experiencia nueva para él que siempre estaba en alerta, iban inmersos en la platica que no notaron a una niña que estaba sentada en la banqueta mientras un paquete destrozado estaba a sus pies y ambos cayeron encima de la niña._

_-¡Lo siento mucho! –se disculparon los tres al mismo tiempo. -¡NO!, ¡Fue mi culpa! –siguieron diciendo, ante esto Ixchel soltó una carcajada y los otros dos solo mostraron una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Perdón, iba platicando con Arthur y no te note…_

_-Madelaine Williams. –musito la niña mirándolos a ambos, ahí notaron como su cabello era rubio ondulado con un mechón flotante y sus ojos de color violeta._

_-Woa, tienes unos hermosos ojos Maddy… ¿te puedo decir Maddy? –preguntó la morena a lo que la niña solo asintió. –Genial, mi nombre es Ixchel García Flores y aquí mi acompañante es…_

_-Arthur Kirkland. –se presentó el niño rubio antes de que la morena hablara y le ofreció una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-Mucho gusto. –musito ella en respuesta a las dos presentaciones._

_-¡Ya se!, como fue mi culpa te invitare a comer. –sin esperar respuesta agarro la mano de ambos y los jalo, el rubio solo suspiro con resignación y la ojivioleta solo se quedo sorprendida._

_Llegaron al restaurante en donde los trabajadores recibieron calidamente a los tres visitantes, de inmediato les dieron el menú y la morena les explico cuales cosas les harían menos peso a sus estómagos, después de todo no se puede comer de buenas a primeras unos chiles rellenos de cochinita pibil._

_Ambos niños estaban asombrados con la facilidad con que la chica les platicaba todo… al final se despidieron y los niños se sintieron un poco decepcionados… después de todo no es como si fueran mister popularidad._

_-¿por qué esas caras?, a ver cuando nos volvemos a reunir… ¡lo tengo!, denme sus números y a ver cuando podemos reunirnos a comer… tal vez algún platillo típico canadiense o ingles. –aquí la voz de la chica tembló un poco, lo que hizo que Madelaine contuviera una risa._

_Ambos niños le dieron sus números y ella a su vez les dio el de ella y se despidió alegremente, tal vez en ese momento ambos no se habían dado cuenta de que a pesar de saber tan poco unos de otros se habían sentido realmente acompañados por primera vez en años, ambos se despidieron y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa sincera. Tal vez era el inicio de una bonita amistad… tal vez._

_Arthur en ese momento no lo supo pero Ixchel pudo percibir toda la amargura y soledad en sus ojos al momento de que se estaba intentando vendar, su abuela le había dicho alguna vez "los ojos son el espejo del alma, si quieres saber como es una persona escucha lo que calla y no lo que dice"_

_Madelaine fue feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había sido invisible para alguien, y al igual que con Arthur la morena noto los rastros de lagrimas en la niña y la tristeza que la embargaba._

_La mexicana mientras tanto caminaba de regreso hacia su cuarto y pensaba en los dos niños que le habían acompañado… ella muchas veces tuvo esa mirada cuando era pequeña y por eso no los abandonaría, si el destino había querido que los encontrara por una razón seria. Fue entones cuando se acordó de su nuevo pequeño dolor de cabeza que había recién conseguido gracias al programa de tutoría al que se había metido. Era un castaño de ojos oliva con un pequeño y curioso rulo, su nombre era Lovino Vargas y según decían era un problemático, bueno tal vez más compañía le vendría bien a esos tres._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Que finalmente Glen, William, Ian y Ulster encontraron a la horma de su zapato, después de la golpiza a Will me pregunte por que detuve tanto tiempo a Ixchel. –sonrío desvergonzado Arthur.

-Bueno, no es correcto que una mujer ande por ahí buscando pelea. –medito Maddy mientras buscaba otras aplicaciones en su dispositivo.

-¡Pero fue podidamente divertido!, ¡Vamos Maddy! ¿Qué cara hubieras puesto tu si a un hombre de 1.77 una chica de 1.63 le da una golpiza? -se río Lovino mientras recordaba la lucha.

Aunque sinceramente ambos varones no deseaban estar en el lado malo de la mexicana, si ni siquiera se acercaban tanto cuando andaba de mal humor por que parecía una leona enjaulada, si la chica estaba enojada con cierta persona esa cierta persona por seguridad personal debe estar por lo menos 30 metros lejos de ella.

-Tal vez tu hermano no deseaba herir a una mujer. –comentó la chica.

-Creo que se quedo en shock de que alguien se atreviera a enfrentarlo. –razono el ingles. –quien sabe, tal vez otro enfrentamiento diga la verdad, aunque la vergüenza que paso Will no se la quitara nadie.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana veremos que haremos y tendremos que organizarnos con nuestros compañeros… en el papel dice que debemos sincronizarlo con el de nuestro compañero, además de que este servirá como una tarjeta de debito y obtendremos puntos. –comunico Madeleine. –En fin parece que tal vez nos toque separarnos.

-Bueno ya veremos mañana, ahora ¡largo de mi jodido cuarto! –les saco Lovino mientras los dos visitantes reían al irse.

-Maddy ¿Sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotros verdad?, ya no eres invisible ni estas sola.-Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo se Arthur, ustedes son mi familia, dios si pudiera cambiar a mi familia lo haría, solo te pido un favor Arthur ¿podrías tener paciencia con Alfred? Es que… -la chica se quedo callada.

-Lo se, lo se… ese yankee es un corto de luces. –refunfuño el rubio. –lo intentare, intentare no golpearlo… pero no puedo decirte que no lo insultare. –aclaró mientras seguían caminando.

-Me quedo con lo de no golpearlo… después de todo es mi hermano y de pequeños si jugábamos juntos. –murmuro ella mientras aferraba su mochila en su pecho.

-De acuerdo, solo por tu infancia feliz le tendré algo de consideración al gordo de tu hermano. –declaro firme Arthur y la chica solo río feliz, sabía que para Arthur las relaciones fraternales biológicas no eran su fuerte, y ahora que era parte del bajo mundo de Hetalia W sería muy sencillo hacer pagar a sus hermanos mayores pero era algo que nunca haría, quería vencerlos cara a cara.

Se despidió de el y siguió caminando, escucho unos pasos y sonrío cuando noto quien era.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Cinco personas se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela, todos ellos se encontraban hablando sobre el proyecto.

-Tsk, no es justo ¡El héroe ocupaba una linda heroína!, ¡en cambio tengo un cejon aparentemente amargado! –refunfuño un rubio ojiazul mientras comía sus hamburguesas, aunque tiene un bonito color de ojos pensó vagamente.

-¡¿Crees que tienes mala suerte?, yo si hago algo inapropiado se me vendrá encima no solo el profesor Vargas sino el hermano delincuente de Felicia y su loco hermano mayor. –contestó Ludwig mientras machacaba sus papas.

-Fufufu, yo en cambio siento que podré tener una buena relación con Yao, da. –contestó con una sonrisa extraña Ivan mientras tomaba el jugo.

-A mi me toco con la loca amiga de la marimacho. –dijo molesto Govert mientras se concentraba en su comida. –Creo que el único Feliz aquí es Berwald, su compañera es tan inofensiva como un conejito.

-Mi prima es su amiga. –contestó con simpleza.

Los otros solo se horrorizaron después de todo no era secreto que la prima de Berwald era una sádica encubierta, una lindura y hasta un poco idiota mientras cierto noruego estuviera cerca pero en cuanto desaparecía una loca psicópata aparecía.

¿Por qué este grupo de chicos estaba junto? Bueno no se podía esperar más de los actuales capitanes de los equipos deportivos, Alfred F. Jones era el capitán del equipo de Futbol americano y su torre de control el quaterback. Ludwig Beilschmidt era capitán del equipo de Futbol soccer y su medio campista, por otra parte tenemos al mounstro del norte Ivan Braginski capitán de Rugby famoso por sus jugadas sanguinarias, Berwald Oxenstierna era el capitán de Hockey sobre hielo, ni que decir que su aura intimidante ayudaba bastante. Y por ultimo tenemos al capitán del equipo de Basketball Govert Leiden.

Como capitanes normalmente tenían muchas cosas que organizar junto con los maestros a cargo así que no fue difícil que forjaran una especie de "amistad", aunque claro eran competitivos incluso entre ellos, no solo por las notas o quien llevaba a su equipo más lejos.

¿con que podían competir chicos de su status? Venían de familias ricas e importantes, tuvieron tutores desde pequeños, lo que desean lo obtenían, todo era dado de manera fácil y rápida. Incluso el sexo y sus derivados, pues competían en quien podía conseguirlo antes que el otro, Ludwig solía rodar los ojos pero siempre terminaba siendo llevado por Alfred y Govert. En cuanto a Ivan… bueno sus presas debían estar lejos de su hermana, por el bien de sus presas claro esta. el único que no participaba activamente en esto era Berwald y solo por que su mirada (y de paso su corazón) se quedo prendada de una pequeña jovencita de ojos violeta y carácter amable aunque un poco miedosa cosa que evito que el rubio se le acercara durante todos estos años, aunque ese proyecto le vino como anillo al dedo, sonrío un poco al recordar cuando la conoció.

_FLASH BACK_

_Un niño de 12 años de cabello rubio y ojos azul ártico iba caminando junto con una niña rubia rojiza y de ojos azules también, ella iba parloteando y de vez en cuando al darse cuenta de que el chico no la escuchaba le pegaba en el hombro._

_-¡BERWALD! –exclamo enojada. -¿por qué no me pones atención?, así nunca conseguirás una chica… Y eso que me tome la molestia de acompañarte. –refunfuño molesta la chica._

_El rubio solo suspiro con cansancio mientras miraba con algo de molestia a su prima… si esa loca era su prima, el sueco pensaba que tal vez era una anomalía genética la que logro que Mikhail Densen saliera tan "inestable", aun no comprendía por que ella era tan… tan ella, quizás su tía la dejara caer de pequeña._

_-Mik no necesito que estés con… -pero su prima no le escuchaba._

_-¿Tina?... ¡TINA! –grito alegre la rubia mientras corría hacia una persona que solo ahogo un grito de terror antes de reconocer a la persona que la abrazaba._

_-¿Ika? –preguntó temerosa. -¿en serio eres tu?_

_-¡Claro que soy yo tonta! –contestó riendo la chica a lo que la rubia pequeña le sonrío._

_Lo que era un reencuentro entre dos viejas amigas fue el inicio de un pequeño sentimiento por parte del chico que encontró adorable el sonrojo de la pequeña y fascinante el color de sus ojos… ¿cómo la había llamado su prima? ¿Tina?... tal vez era tiempo de sacarle información a la loca de Mik._

_Y fue así como empezó lo que Berwald denomino "conocer a mi futura esposa" por que si algo caracterizaba al sueco es que era muy pero muy testarudo cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja._

_Y el hacer de su esposa a esa pequeña preciosidad finlandesa era su futuro proyecto. _

_END FLASH BACK_

-Pero aun así… ¿en serio creen que este remedo de experimento nos ayudara en algo? –pregunto exasperado Govert. –Con esto solo lograran que nos odiemos, solo hay que ver a ciertas parejas.

-Tengo que darte la razón en eso, mi hermano terminara en el hospital un día de esta semana te lo aseguro. –comentó Ludwig. –Elizabeta es de armas tomar.

-¿Y que me dices del pobre de Lukas? Se quedo primero en shock y después se desmayo y lo peor del caso ¡Mikhail se lo llevo cargando! ¿Qué tan fuerte debe ser una mujer para lograr cargar con esa facilidad a un hombre? –preguntó Alfred.

-Mik tiene el record de 100 kilogramos en press blanca. –dijo Berwald. –tal vez no tenga cerebro pero músculo si lo tiene.

-Eso es exagerado… pero será divertido ver como el chico huye de ella, da. –sonrió Ivan. –por lo menos no nos aburriremos con este proyecto.

Sin mucho animo comenzaron a llenar lo que seria su "personaje", al día siguiente tendrían que ver en que nuevo salón les tocaría y no es como si tuvieran muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

El trío se encontraba en uno de los jardines, la chica (morena de ojos verdes y pelo largo) se encontraba molestando a un chico que intentaba dormir un poco más.

-¡Vamos Heracles!, aun no puedo creer la suerte que te toco cuando Kiku fue el escogido como tu pareja de proyecto. –puso un tono celoso pero le cerro un ojo a su amigo que se encontraba detrás del griego.

-Derya, haz el favor de cerrar la boca. –musito el chico sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

-Jo, con lo divertido que es molestarte. –río sin malicia alguna.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar a rellenar la información. –comentó Gupta mientras sacaba el dispositivo sin emoción alguna, había veces que no sabia si Derya bromeaba o si de verdad le gustaba el chico japonés.

-Es una molestia ¿en serio debemos hacerlo? –preguntó Heracles. –Y no es que me queje de mi compañero de proyecto pero el cuidar de bebes será todo un problema.

-Es cierto, aunque creo que lo peor será las embarazadas. –murmuro Gupta.

-¿De que color las quieres Gupta? –preguntó sorpresivamente el griego.

-¿A que te refieres Heracles? –preguntó confundido el chico.

-A las flores de tu cuarto de hospital, con la loca de mi prima no creo que te quede algo sano si esta con las hormo… -un golpe interrumpió al griego, la chica le estampo la cara en el suelo y con el pie lo mantenía ahí.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso tontocles? –siseo con enfado la chica.

-Solo… recalque…. Lo obvio. –dijo con dificultad el chico, el pie de su prima encima evitaba que pudiera hablar con normalidad.

-Derya, no puedes matar, torturar, desmembrar ni nada por el estilo a tu primo. –le recordó el chico egipcio. –la gente no se lo tomaría a bien que dentro de las instalaciones de la academia se haya llevado a cabo un asesinato o un intento de..

-Tienes suerte tontocles, le diviertes a Gupta y no quiero ser expulsada, mi padre no me dejaría en paz de lo contrario. –la chica quito su pie de encima y le sonrío con frialdad.

Ella fue entonteces que saco también su dispositivo, un leve e imperceptible rubor apareció en su rostro, tal vez ese proyecto no fuera del todo malo, podía estar con Gupta… y quizás dejaría de lado toda esa tontería de que son "amigos", al recordar eso su mente retrocedió a como fue que siempre terminaban juntos los tres.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tres pequeños de 7 años se encontraban en un amplio patio rodeado solo por unos cuantos guardias que tenían el deber de resguardar a lo que seria el futuro político y diplomático entre tres naciones distintas. Gupta era hijo de un prominente diplomático egipcio el cual era un viejo amigo de Andros Karpusi presidente de Grecia, el hijo de este Heracles en seguida tuvo gusto del pequeño Gupta, se sentía bien a su alrededor, antes de Gupta el niño solo tenia como compañía a su niñera y a sus 3 gatos, los cuales no entraban dentro del conocimiento de sus padres dado que no le dejaban tener mascota alguna._

_Ese día en especifico Derya había conocido a Gupta, ella en Turquía no tenia nadie cercano a su edad debido a que ya había tenido 4 intentos de secuestro y su padre solo confiaba en su familia, en su necesidad de no estar tan asfixiada había aceptado visitar a su primo aunque los dos chiquillos no se llevaran bien y compitieran por cada cosa que encontraban a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho hasta el cansancio que eso de estar peleando cuerpo a cuerpo no era para nada una actividad digna de una señorita de su categoría, en el fondo a Derya le gustaba estar con su primo por que el no era alguien que le mentiría solo para estar en su lado bueno, no como la mayoría de idiotas que se le acercaban para obtener algún beneficio con su padre ¡Ellos eran adultos! Que la dejaran en paz de una vez por todas._

_Cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez ella sintió algo extraño en el estomago a lo que atribuyo a simples nervios de conocer a un niño, conforme pasaron las horas el pequeño de ojos miel consiguió lo que nadie había conseguido nunca. La confianza incondicional de Derya, tal vez era solo una niña pero era desconfiada por naturaleza, pero a contrario de lo que muchos pensarían no era una miedosa, eso no iba con su carácter por lo que siempre se burlaba de todos a su alrededor._

_Conforme fueron creciendo era común que los tres estuvieran juntos, para ellos venir a la academia W fue lo mejor, a pesar de todas las peleas siempre podían contar uno con los otros, aunque claro a Derya no se le había quitado la costumbre de demostrar su cariño a Heracles a la forma del imperio turco según ella y que por eso era que lo golpeaba, claro eso solo lo sabía Gupta._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Espero que este tonto no lo eche a perder… o que Kiku no sea tan idiota, sino olvidare que es mi amigo.-murmuro la morena, por que si, si bien era cierto que todo mundo pensaba que ella quería al japonés no era como pareja… incluso había tenido que engañar a su amigo Lovino para que no empezara con la cantaleta de que los dejara ser, sin duda algo en lo que su amigo jamás se metería sería entre dos personas.

Gupta miraba con detenimiento a su ¿Amiga?, ¿casi hermana?, ¿conocida?... no sabía como denominar a la relación que tenían, sabía que Derya estimaba a Heracles aunque le golpeara, pero le confundía ¿realmente quería a Kiku?, ella a diferencia de el mismo y de Heracles no se relacionaba con muchas personas, solo el japonés y el trío carmesí como les llamaba Gupta a Lovino, Arthur y Madelaine por que si algo sabían unos cuantos era que esos tres movían lo que seria la "parte oscura o baja" de la escuela, sobre todo Lovino y Arthur, pero Maddy cuando la enojaban también podía ser una fiera y suponía que eso era obra de Ixchel García, pero regresando a Derya ella era todo un enigma y a Gupta como buen egipcio le encantaban los enigmas.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Lukas se encontraba fastidiado, su prima, su hermana y la loca se encontraban enfrascadas haciendo lo del dispositivo, el había terminado hacia poco rato, pero las tres se consultaban cada cosa y se reían entre ellas, siempre se preguntaba por que había terminado rodeado de féminas pero entonces volteaba a ver a su hermana… bueno técnicamente eran medios hermanos, su padre había sido infiel a su madre con la mejor amiga de esta y después de eso habían terminado en una especie de trío, en el cual los tres Vivian felizmente olvidándose de sus hijos los cuales quedaron relegados a ser cuidados por la servidumbre.

Tina también era un caso aparte, su querida prima había sido sobreprotegida durante casi toda su vida siendo que apenas a los 12 años ingreso a la Academia W, tenia un terror profundo hacia los hombres, siendo la única excepción el mismo, ni siquiera podía acercarse a su propio padre, la culpa la tuvo una vieja mujer que fue la primera nana de Tina, ella le contaba historias acerca de las épocas vikingas y las conquistas romanas, germánicas y turcas. Tina desde entonces no podía estar cerca de un hombre sin pensar en la guerra, y ahora le tocaba estar con Berwald, Lukas en lo personal no tenia nada en contra del chico, pero su sola apariencia había bastado para aterrorizar a la chica.

Una risa extremadamente alta le saco de sus pensamientos, era la causa de su tortura personal, Mikhail Densen, sabía perfectamente que ella era una pequeña psicópata y que solo ante el se calmaba… bueno y ante su hermana y Tina, tenia el sobrenombre de la reina del norte… Lukas prefería no saber la razón de ello.

Mik sonrío casi con tristeza cuando sintió la mirada aburrida y vacía de Lukas sobre ella, aunque lo aparentara no era una estupida ni tampoco una psicópata, pero desde muy chica comprendió que lo que mueve al mundo es el dinero y el miedo, con esas dos cosas podías conseguir lo que quisieras. ¿por qué era así? Su "familia" no era lo mejor del mundo, no cuando tenias a un padre sádico que adoraba torturar psicológicamente y físicamente a sus familiares y empleados, pero que de frente tenían que aparentar ser una familia perfecta, Mik había intentado proteger a sus hermanos menores pero estos la odiaban… ¿la razón?, se parecía asquerosamente a su padre, lo mismo con los mayores, ellos solo se preocupaban por si mismos y su madre se recluía en el alcohol y las pastillas para olvidar su vida.

Mik había sido abandonada sistemáticamente por todos a su alrededor, nunca tuvo una nana que le durara, su madre apenas si reparaba en ella, sus dos hermanos mayores la dejaron siempre a su suerte y los 2 pequeños en cuanto pudieron razonar prácticamente le gritaron que la odiaba… si ella hubiera podido resumir su vida en una palabra seria "abandono", Mik estaba hambrienta de calor humano y creyó encontrarlo en Tina, Emil y… Lukas, pero nada era con final feliz.

-¡Seremos el mejor matrimonio Lukas! ¡ya lo veras! –la chica sonrío mientras el noruego simplemente suspiro con fastidio y las otras dos chicas le miraron con tristeza.

-Enseguida vuelvo ocupo aire. –hablo el chico y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

-¿Ik?, ¿por qué no lo dejas por la paz? –preguntó dubitativa Tina mirando a su amiga.

-Lukas solo se hace el difícil, pero yo se que algún día seremos felices. –declaro la chica mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. –mientras me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos luego.

La danesa salio rápidamente del cuarto y corrió hacia los jardines… un suspiro triste salio, a veces era tan difícil seguir con la sonrisa… y como si no hubiera pasado nada simplemente siguió caminando, aunque sonrío realmente al ver a una chica y se dirigió hacia ella a paso rápido.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-Ve ~, estoy tan contenta con mi pareja de proyecto. –hablo feliz una castaña. –aunque espero que mis hermanos no vayan a exagerar.

-Vamos Feli como que eso seria muy mala onda ¿no? Además tienen que entender tarde o temprano que no eres una niña ya, ósea ya tienes curvas querida. –hablo Feliks mientras se colocaba un esmalte rosado en las uñas.

-Pero Feliks es normal que los hermanos sean sobreprotectores. –le dijo Toris mientras metía la información en ambos dispositivos, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que harían su amiga y el a partir de ese momento, ni de broma podría el reprobar ese curso. No había opción.

-Pero Toris. –gimoteo la chica. –ellos deberán entender que Feli ya no es una niña, además es una oportunidad de O-R-O, le toco con Ludwig de entre todos.

Un gruñido interrumpió su platica.

-Mil perdones Eli ¿si?, ósea no es culpa de Lud tener un hermano como Gilbert, es decir como que es súper claro que no tienen por que ser iguales, además querida solo tienes que enseñarle quien manda ¿cierto?, y tu eres la indicada.

-Aun sigo sin saber por que me torturan así . –casi gruño Elizabetha parecía que quería romper el dispositivo por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía y apretaba las teclas.

-quizás quieran ver el choque de carácter, es algo completamente natural en la academia. –hablo un chico con lentes y un lunar debajo de su labio. –Elizabetha se que podrás manejar perfectamente a ese vándalo.

-Dalo por echo Rod.

-Ve~ La única que no se queja de nada es Emma. –sonrío Feli. -¿es por alguien en especifico?

La chica solo se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear trayendo la diversión en sus amigos, ella casi al salir del salón comenzó a rellenar todo el formulario y en una libreta había comenzado a anotar algo.

-…. –murmuro ella.

-¿estas bien Emma?, no escuchamos nada. –sonrío Toris.

-Es mi oportunidad para conquistar a Govert y no la desperdiciare. –les comunico decidida mientras les sonreía. –usare todo mi arsenal pero Govert Leiden no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra mi.

-Esa es mi amiga, demuéstrale a los hombres quien manda. –celebro Eli mientras chocaba las palmas con su compañera.

-En serio Toris como nos terminando metiendo con mujeres tan poco femeninas. –le susurro Roderich a su amigo al ver el barullo que armaban las cuatro féminas.

-Por que era mejor esto que andarlas escuchando berreando. –se río el castaño.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-NO ES JUSTO, el increíble yo no se merece este trato. –grito un chico albino mientras se encontraba descargando su furia contra un muñeco de practicas. –de entre todas las personas tiene que ser la marimacha, ¡incluso hubiera estado contento con cometer incesto!, pero no ¡Me pusieron con la marimacha!

Siguió descargando su furia ante el muñeco de practica de esgrima, el florete en su mano casi se rompía por la fuerza puesta.

-Cálmate Gil, no es el fin del mundo, por lo menos no tendrás al señor cejas y al pequeño gangster detrás de ti. –le contestó malhumorado el rubio.

-Yo creo que Lovino solo es vergonzoso. –río el español y sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Hablas enserio Antonio?, ese chiquillo intento atacar realmente al maestro Roma. –hablo Gilbert mientras Francis le ofrecía una botella de agua. –Solo un verdadero vándalo lo haría.

-Tsk, yo creí que me divertiría con mi compañera pero me toco la rosa intocable. –refunfuño Francis. –Arthur de seguro estará sobre de mi todo el tiempo.

-Kesesese, ni te creas tanto Francis, después de todo el asombroso yo recuerda que su pareja de proyecto es Jones. –se río el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, sin duda si el cejas quiere aprobar el curso tendrá que perseguir a Jones por todos lados y yo puedo distraer a Lovi~ -ofreció el español.

-aunque el increíble yo tiene malas noticias. –el albino miro seriamente a sus amigos. –la pequeña birdie tiene como compañera de cuarto a la reina del norte.

-¿!LA PSICOPATA! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos y el otro solo asintió mientras reía.

-Kesesese, parece que no te será tan fácil Francis, después de todo la birdie esta bien protegida, si quieres algo con ella tendrás que ponerte las pilas.

-Mmmh, será un ejercicio interesante. –dijo ausentemente el frances mientras sonreía. –esa pequeña flor será mia al final del proyecto.

-¿Y si no lo haces? –preguntó Antonio mientras comenzaba a instalar sus datos. –yo por mi parte será divertido tratar con Lovino, por lo menos se que no me voy a aburrir. –río el español con humor.

-Yo solo espero llegar entero al final de esta mierda de proyecto. –declaro el albino con mal humor de nuevo.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Un nuevo suspiro salio de sus labios, para que mentir estaba deprimido, nada de eso podía estar peor, ahora tenia una flamante tienda de sex shop, por dios ya no podría regresar a su hogar con tan tamaña vergüenza, su familia le repu…

-¡Kiku ya deja de compadecerte! –exclamo Yao el había terminado de enviar todos sus datos y estaba feliz… bueno después de todo ¿Quién no quiere pasar tiempo con su novio?, vale nadie sabia que salían y por lo mismo habían tenido problemas para poder verse, ¡Ese proyecto era genial!

-Yao deja que se le pase esa depresión solo sino jamás lo aceptara. –reclamo Vash. –no es como si el fuera el único que esta inconforme con su empleo ¿de donde sacas que yo tengo alma de diplomático?

-No es como si tuviéramos que tomárnoslo enserio… creo. –murmuro Xi Huang (Hong Kong) mientras terminaba de enviar los datos y le salio el letrero de su matrimonio.

-Por lo menos tu tienes una pareja y un trabajo normal. –murmuro Kiku.

-No es como si te molestara demasiado Heracles, Kiku. –señalo Yao.

-Tsk, como si tuviéramos que estar contentos con esta mierda, yo tendré que aguantar no solo al señorito sino también a sus locas amigas y pobre de mi si hago algo para enfadarlo que tendré a Elizabetha sobre de mi. –gruño Vash con verdadera molestia, espero que Gilbert sepa entretenerla por lo menos un rato y que no moleste.

-Yo tengo que lidiar con un hermano celoso, y una amiga loca… creo que es casi lo mismo que contigo Vash. –declaro Xi.

-Todos nosotros nos enfrentaremos en cierta medida a eso, ya sea amigos, primos, hermanos pero siempre serán unos celosos y tendremos que adaptarnos. –continuo Yao.

Kiku seguía en su nube de autocompasión por lo que su primo Yao decidió meter todos los datos a su dispositivo, su primo no estaría en tierra por lo menos hasta en la mañana

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-Vaya, por lo menos los chiquillos se lo están tomando enserio, la mayoría ya ha a completado su información. –sonrío Roma al verificar en la pantalla.

-Esperemos que conserven ese entusiasmo para los siguientes días. –le contestó Germania mientras revisaba unos papeles. -¿Estas segura de esto Brittania? –preguntó dudoso pasándole los papeles a Roma.

-Mis alumnos necesitan practicar y esta es una nueva oportunidad, además quiero ayudar a una de mis alumnos. –le contestó la pelirroja.

-He estado pensando que tal vez deberíamos hacer practicas recreativas entre los alumnos. –comenzó Roma mirando a los otros maestros. –ya saben para que los alumnos se conozcan entre si.

-¿cuál es tu idea Roma? –le preguntó el rubio.

-quizás tengan que hacer la compra juntos, podemos cambiar a los alumnos de habitación ¿recuerdan esas mini casas que están algo alejadas del campus? están amuebladas y no es como si los alumnos no compraran víveres, ellos serian como los estudiantes universitarios en todo caso.

-¿hacerles vivir juntos?... eso haría que se encarguen de su propia casa… eso seria interesante, pero debemos planear cuidadosamente las cosas y lo llevaremos a la junta de gobernadores. –sentencio Germania.

-No creí que aceptaras que tu nieta viva con un hombre Roma. –se burlo la pelirroja.

-Es el nieto menor de Germania. –sonrío Roma. –hacen una linda pareja~ -canturreo el hombre haciendo resoplar al otro.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

N/A: Bueno tuve una fe de erratas en los cap. Pasados puse Academia Mundial W… cuando es Academia W, si aun no se por que no me di cuenta antes de eso…

Ahora supongo que se estan preguntando ¿qué onda con esas amistades? Bueno quize hacer algo diferente, hay quienes se llevan bien con los mismos de siempre y hay otros que en cambio ¿qué pintan aquí? Bueno es un universo alterno por lo tanto las relaciones con sus familias hacen que ellos tengan que relacionarse con otras personas, ya saben la economia esta distinta a la politica y aquí lo que mueve al mundo es el dinero como bien lo señalo nuestra Mik.

Tambien vieron que hay quienes ya tienen un interes marcado por su pareja, bueno no puedo desarrollar desde cero a TODAS, y aparte le da un poco más de sabor por que ya tienen en claro sus sentimientos (o los tendran claros muy pronto) y así podran jugar a la familia feliz (jujuju si claro, eso me servira para las escenas de humor digo ¿un Ivan que pelee con Alfred sobre que hijo o hija es superior? ¿o con Berwald de que quien es un buen esposo?)

Aquí algo diferente también con las parejas sobre todo la de Noruega y Fem Dinamarca, en esta pareja el noruego siempre esta maltratando al pobre Danes y me llevo a pensar ¿y si no pudiera por que esta es mujer?, bueno la pobre Mik ya tiene algo de ventaja así mismo sobre lo de press blanca o levantamiento de pesas, me puse a ver y es algo comun en Dinamarca (incluso entre mujeres) por que estuve investigando para ver que equipos ponia a los que son capitanes (Y esos deportes se practican en sus paises de origen, aunque sinceramente a Alfred no le veo tanto en el béisbol y como siempre pelea sobre lo de futbol/americano)

En el siguiente capitulo veran los equipos o clubes a los que pertenecen los demás alumnos así mismo también sabran si la idea de Roma sobre los matrimonios se pueden hacer verdad.

Ultima cosa ¿alguna pareja o personaje que les gustaria que saliera más?

Dudas, sugerencias, puntos de vista, quejas son bienvenidos.

P.D Los invito a leer mis otros dos fic "Siempre juntos" y "reencarnación" que subi el dia de ayer


	4. ¿Armoniosa convivencia?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Proyecto familia**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** Debido a los últimos incidentes ocurridos en sus instalaciones, la celebre academia mundial W ha tomado la decisión de obligar a sus alumnos de penúltimo año a tomar un curso en donde les enseñaran sobre responsabilidad. ¿Qué locuras ocurrirán en este proyecto? Gakuen Hetalia

**Parejas:** UK=USA (Ellos estarán a partes iguales) Spamano, PruHun, HongkongXfemIslandia, EgiptoXfemTurquía, HolandaXBélgica, GreciaXJapón, NoruegaXfemDinamarca, SueciaXfemFinlandia, SuizaXAustria, FranciaXfemCanadá, LituaniaXfemPolonia, AlemaniaXfemItalia, RusiaXChina.

**Aclaraciones:** Serán en total 14 parejas las que usaré, 5 homosexuales y 9 heterosexuales con 7 naciones con cambio de sexo, con respecto al resto de las naciones tengo un plan para ellas, con excepción de México, en varios capítulos ningún país latinoamericano hará aparición

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 4 ¿Armoniosa convivencia?**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_Esta academia no tiene el reconocimiento mundial sólo por su exclusividad, después de todo si únicamente admitiera alumnos con los ingresos necesarios tarde o temprano su política se hubiera retorcido favoreciendo a cualquiera que tuviera dinero, si bien estos son los alumnos que componen la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil no significa que no se pueda acceder a una de las 10 becas que dan año con año para que los mejores accedan, irónicamente fue con el comienzo del programa de becas que se inicio con la "mafia escolar" compuesta en sus inicios por alumnos de medianos y escasos recursos (para los estándares de la escuela), pero no fue hecha para defenderse ellos de los alumnos abusivos si no para proteger a aquellos que sin importar su clase social les habían brindado su amistad y por su carácter eran víctimas de maltrato._

_Con el pasar de los años gracias a ésta fuerza "oscura" los alumnos fueron canalizando su furia, su deseo de triunfar o sentirse superior a los deportes y a los estudios. Gracias a esto los exámenes de ingreso son uno de los más difíciles, aunque un alumno aparente ser un idiota no lo es, después de todo ni siquiera el dinero puede comprar la entrada, sólo el cerebro y la disposición._

_En total son 3 las maneras en las cuales puedes ingresar a la academia:_

_1. Aprobar el examen regular._

_2. Recibir una invitación con la cual la escuela reconoce tu valía y hacer un examen distinto, así como varias entrevistas, en caso de ingresar debes mantener un promedio alto._

_3. Demostrar un talento único, es decir, ser mejor que cualquier otro dentro de tu especialidad, sólo que también se pide un mínimo aprobatorio en el examen y en caso de ingresar mantener un alto promedio._

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Todos sin excepción se encontraban en shock aunque no era para menos, ¿de qué demonios hablaban los maestros? Y lo peor del caso ¿acaso sus padres se habían vuelto locos? Con las cosas así habría más de un intento de asesinato antes de acabar la semana.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, bueno han pasado ya tres días desde que los alumnos se enteraron de sus parejas de proyecto y de que enviarán sus datos, hoy les asignarían los nuevos salones… sólo que el profesor Germania avisó que todos tendrían que cambiar de residencia y convivir con su respectiva pareja, claramente todos tendrían su propia habitación para evitar cualquier "eventualidad" los miró fríamente a todos y cada uno de ellos tuvo el mal presentimiento de que serían monitoreados.

— ¿Alguna duda muchachos? — preguntó sonriente Roma, realmente muchos se preguntaban si no sería un sádico en cubierto, nadie debería estar feliz de hacerles pasar por ese castigo.

— ¿Cómo escogerán nuestro… nuevo hogar? — preguntó titubeante una alumna.

— Bueno, escogerán un pequeño plástico en donde el número de la casa estará marcado, chicos recuerden que este proyecto evaluará qué tan maduros y racionales son en la toma de decisiones que no solamente les incumbe a ustedes, aprender a convivir con otra persona les ayudará en esto. — declaró feliz Roma.

— Ahora los iré nombrando y pasarán a su salón, las parejas quedarán juntas debido a que todos los maestros los estarán evaluando, así que estén atentos. — Germania sacó una carpeta mientras Roma comenzaba a apuntar unos números del uno al 36.

— Como saben, ustedes fueron escogidos específicamente porque son la generación con el mayor número de alumnos prometedores que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, por lo que nos preocupamos por su futuro, ahora los nombraremos y pasarán para escoger un número.

— Gilbert y Elizabeta. — ambos chicos se miraban asesinamente mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban los maestros a cargo. — ustedes y las siguientes ocho parejas estarán en el salón 1, ahora escojan un número. — Roma tenía una caja en donde ambos chicos se miraron retadoramente hasta que…

— ¡Déjame a mi machorra!, el grandioso yo tiene mejor suerte que tú. — Gilbert comenzó a forcejear con Elizabeta para sacar el número.

— Ni lo creas idiota, conociéndote nos tocará en la peor posible, aun si estas son todas iguales.

— ¡Gilbert! — Germania miró severamente a su nieto a lo que éste suspiró y dejó que la muchacha sacara el número, ella contenta sacó el número siete.

— Antonio y Lovino. — ambos chicos avanzaron, el español sonriente le cedió el "honor" de sacar el número a su acompañante, a lo que el otro chico bufó ante la actitud del idiota de su compañero.

— Veintiséis, anciano. — Y sin ver a nadie más salió del salón, sólo quería llegar y dormir sobre el pupitre, se había desvelado mirando la película de _El padrino_ y estaba cansado.

El español se despidió de los maestros y siguió a su compañero hacia el aula.

— Arthur y Alfred. — el americano se acercó corriendo y sacó de inmediato el plástico.

— ¡Ey Kirkland! nos tocó el veinticinco.

— ¡Tsk!, como sea Jones deja de hacer el idiota y vámonos. — el inglés ya iba directamente a la salida, pensando en dónde iba a quedar Maddy, él y Lovino estaban frente a frente, esperaba que quedara cerca de alguno de ellos, no confiaba para nada en el bastardo del vino y ahora que Maddy no iba a estar con Mikhail.

A Alfred no le gustó para nada el desinterés del chico, ¡por dios! Era el capitán de fútbol americano, ¡estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención! Y ese inglesito ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. Por lo que frunció el ceño y le siguió hacia el salón donde les tocaba.

— Madelaine y Francis. — ambos chicos se levantaron, y Francis le cedió la oportunidad a la chica quien cabeceó agradeciendo el gesto, cuando miró el número la chica sonrió alegre y se volteo hacia el profesor Germania.

— Treinta y uno, profesor. — notó la cara de absoluto horror del francés e internamente sonrió, casi saltando salió del salón mientras que un desolado francés la seguía. Cualquiera de sus planes sería frustrado por cierto cejon o un pequeño mafioso… ¿ni siquiera la suerte estaba de su lado?

Así siguieron varios alumnos hasta que comenzaron con el salón dos, los chicos estaban algo nerviosos, miraban como poco a poco iban quedando las posiciones… y los vecinos sobre todo.

— Lukas y Mikhail. — la chica sonriendo se acercó y sacó el número mientras el chico ya se iba a la salida.

— Treinta y dos. — con una media sonrisa salió corriendo. — ¡Espérame Lukas!

— Berwald y Tina. — el chico se levantó rápidamente mientras que la joven se encontraba temblando casi imperceptiblemente y caminaba como autómata.

— Puedes tomar el número. — habló Berwald ante lo que Tina saltó del miedo y acercó la temblorosa mano a la caja que sostenía el profesor quien le sonrió alentándola.

— Ca-cator-ce profe-profesor. — la chica en cuanto dijo eso ahogó un gemido y salió corriendo haciendo que Berwald recibiera miradas de lástima que el sueco no notó.

— Xi y Emil. — ambos jóvenes se acercaron serios y sin más la chica sacó el número.

— Cuatro. — internamente el hongkonés suspiro, por lo menos no estaría cerca del hermano con tendencias homicidas, en esos días había recibido "misteriosas" amenazas, así como unos cuantos correos sobre castidad y oración, los chicos salieron juntos mientras pensaban en como su vida iba a cambiar ahora que estaban en ese proyecto.

— Heracles y Kiku. —

Ambos chicos se encontraban nerviosos y extrañamente por las mismas razones ¡¿en serio iban a vivir juntos? Para Heracles eso era como si le hubiera tocado la mejor suerte del mundo pero también ¿cómo iba a reprimirse teniendo a Kiku con él?, mientras que Kiku sentía que su honor quedaba aún más lejos de poder ser recuperado. El griego al ver que el japonés se encontraba distraído sacó el número.

— Treinta y cuatro. —

La última pareja en estar en el salón dos eran Iván y Yao los cuales al ver que les había tocado en el número nueve no pudieron sino suspirar por la mala suerte ya que tendrían que tener cuidado con lo que hicieran.

Cuando Felicia sacó el número dos Ludwig no supo si aliviarse porque no estaría "tan" cerca de Lovino o comenzar a darse de cabezazos porque prácticamente su vecino de enfrente era su hermano, la chica estaba feliz.

— Ve~ Lud ¿estás contento?, yo sí así podremos conocernos mejor ¿no lo crees? — la chica se encontraba sonriente mientras iban hacia el salón tres que era el lugar donde les asignaron.

— Esperemos poder llevarnos bien Felicia. — declaró el alemán.

Mientras tanto, cierta belga hubiera abrazado y besado a los maestros por ofrecerle tal oportunidad claro, si no fuera porque todo mundo la miraría raro, por lo que cuando fue llamada junto con Govert sacó rápidamente un número.

— Veintiocho, señor. — cuando ambos iban hacia su salón el chico le habló.

— Espero que no tengas hábitos raros y desde una vez te digo que mis practicas de basketball son prioridad ¿entendiste? — la chica se detuvo y simplemente asintió, comenzó a caminar un tanto más tímida junto al chico.

Cuando Derya estaba a punto de dormirse fue llamada, evitando bufar y decir un _"ya era hora" _se levantó junto con Gupta quien le indicó que podía recoger el número.

— Treinta y tres. — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que hizo que Gupta quisiera suspirar y bufar a la vez de cansancio, serían vecinos de Heracles y Kiku, cuando salieron la chica iba sonriendo maniáticamente.

— Derya, no quiero problemas. —

— Pero no los voy a molestar Gupta… sólo quiero que ese tontocles no sea un idiota. — refunfuñó. — él tiene la oportunidad de estar con quien quiere. — murmuró y un velo de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro cosa que su compañero notó.

— ¿Derya que…? —

— Andando, que se nos hace tarde. —

Regresando al salón los maestros ya estaban hartos, Vash y Roderich eran peor que Elizabeta y Gilbert, no podían ponerse de acuerdo en quién sacaba el papel por lo que Germania los calló a ambos y sacó el papel.

— Veintiuno ¿algún problema muchachos? — preguntó fríamente al ver que los muchachos iban a refutar la decisión del mayor, salieron todavía discutiendo sobre lo que estaba pasando.

— Toris y Feliks. — al menos eran de los últimos, los chicos se levantaron de inmediato al ver la cara de furia que tenía el rubio.

— Como que mil gracias profe por esta oportunidad, así Liet tendrá la oportunidad de desempeñar su trabajo ¿no lo cree? Ósea como le tocó ser amo de casa… —

— Tome un número señorita. — le habló Germania.

— Pues claro profe… mire me tocó el súper feo dieciséis ósea ¿no puede ser otro? Como que este número no me gus… —

— Sin cambios señorita Lukasiewicz. —

— Bueno profe pero no se esponje que luego le salen arrugas, ¡vamos Liet! Que quiero ir con Emma.

Los que quedaban en el salón suspiraron cuando vieron que la polaca se marchaba e internamente compadecían y admiraban a Lorinaitis por la paciencia que tenía con la chica.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

La primera clase del salón uno era sociales… aunque el maestro se encontró con una verdadera batalla campal, para su sorpresa vio como un chico rubio de ojos verdes que aunque era medianamente detenido por un rubio de lentes tenía contra el piso a otro rubio mientras intentaba ahorcarlo, uno de los nietos de Roma se encontraba siendo retenido por un castaño de ojos verdes y piel morena que se quería echar hacia el rubio del suelo, uno de los nietos de Germania se encontraba evitando lo que le lanzaba una chica castaña y los demás en el salón no sabían qué hacer…

¿Cómo sucedió?

Bueno todo comenzó cuando los dieciocho alumnos asignados a ese salón llegaron, comenzaron a sentarse por parejas, debido a que no tenían más opción ya que sus nombres ya estaban ahí.

— Bueno mi pequeña Maddy ¿qué te parece si tú y yo en la noche procedemos a realizar parte del proyecto? — Francis se le acercó insinuante a Madelaine.

— Sí —

— ¿En serio? — Francis no creyó que la chica accediera tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué no? Esta noche tú limpiarás y ordenarás la casa, mientras yo iré a comprar lo necesario de la despensa. —

— ¿Eh?... ¿limpiar? — el rubio no creía lo que la chica había dicho.

— Kesesese amigo ni lo intentes, además yo que tú me cuidaría… — se burló el ojirojo al ver con lo que le salió la chica. — Aunque la pequeña tiene razón ¡Ey Marimacha! ¿Cómo nos dividiremos las tareas? —

— E-qui-ta-ti-va-men-te. — Elizabeta estaba que echaba fuego, no le había tocado con Roderich ni siquiera en el salón, tampoco tenía manera de saber en cuál casa le había tocado.

— Pues espero que no pienses que voy a cocinar, el grandioso yo no sabe hacerlo. — alegó el albino… — Y ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer algo de carne, yo no como carne.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue… espeluznante, Elizabeta tronó sus dedos mientras una mueca desquiciada se apoderaba de sus facciones.

— Veamos quien hace las cosas, idiota. — casi escupió la chica mientras se acercaba amenazante al albino quien comenzó a retroceder.

— ¡No debes golpear al impresionante yo! ¡Loca! —

Con Elizabeta persiguiendo a Gilbert, éste casi tumba a Lovino que iba entrando pero fue atrapado por un Antonio que siendo quien es no pudo evitar decir.

— Vaya Lovi~ no creí que caerías tan pronto a mis brazos. — bromeó sonriendo bobamente.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas bastardo? Fue el imbécil de tu amigo… — se separó y fue a saludar a Madelaine ante la molesta mirada de Francis quien no se arriesgaría a decir algo enfrente del pequeño mafioso.

Todos estaban algo tranquilos (aunque Elizabeta aún no había acabo de martirizar a Gilbert) cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente.

— Mira Jones, qué parte de déjame en paz ¿no entiendes? ¿Acaso quieres que te lo dibuje en diagrama de fútbol? ¿Te lo explico con superhéroes acaso?

— ¡OYE! ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — preguntó curioso ante lo último, pero no notó como el inglés entrecerraba los ojos con molestia, aunque la curiosidad era razonable, NADIE sabía de su afición a los superhéroes, siempre le atribuyan que se llamara a sí mismo héroe por los partidos de fútbol americano, ¿cómo el inglés sabía eso?

— Olvídalo Jones. — y se fue con Madelaine y Lovino, el estadounidense buscó su nombre entre los pupitres para ubicar sus cosas.

— Enserio Lovino sé que te encanta ver esa película pero desvelarte para verla en horario de clases me parece excesivo. — le regañó Maddy mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

— A mí no. — sonrío de lado el chico del rizo. — porque la pasaron en italiano así que no podía perdérmela ¿no lo crees? Además no te pongas así, tú también te pones obsesiva cuando sale "_La femme Nikita"*_ y eso que también son repeticiones y no hablemos de Arthur cuando sale su _Doctor Who_ no podemos despegarlo del televisor.

— Bueno también Ixchel está obsesionada con _Hermanos y detectives* y "El pantera"*_, ¡pero aun así! Luego estás muriéndote del sueño.

— Déjalo ser Maddy, cuando veamos que le afecte realmente lo enderezamos. — se río Arthur.

— ¡Tsk! Arthur con que también te tocó aquí ¿eh?, esperemos que esto no se convierta en un río de sangre con los que estamos aquí, ahorita vuelvo voy a dejar mis cosas.

Cuando Lovino se fue Arthur aprovecho para encarar al francés que había estado callado todo ese tiempo observando el intercambio entre los muchachos.

— Escucha bien rana… sólo una pequeña cosa que le hagas a Maddy y te las verás conmigo. —

— No le haré nada que ella no quiera, aunque ¿tal vez quieras tomar su lugar? — sonrió lascivamente admirando al rubio que entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente su puño agarró la parte delantera de la camisa del francés.

— Te sugiero que no bromees con eso bastardo del vino, que puede irte MUY mal. — le soltó mientras se retiraba.

— Creo amigo mío que te hace falta una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado, siempre parece que tienes algo metido ¿me dejarías ayudarte? — le dedicó una mirada picara, no vio como Madelaine se cubrió la cara con las manos al ver la cara de furia del rubio.

Sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia el francés, el cual también se sorprendió por la reacción, Lovino quien también le había escuchado se puso fúrico y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones mientras se acercaba pero fue detenido por un español, Alfred al ver a Arthur reaccionar así no le quedó más remedio que intentar detenerlo mientras el francés se defendía como podía.

Regresando de nuevo al tiempo presente el maestro puso enseguida el orden, castigo a Arthur, Lovino, Elizabeta y Gilbert, Maddy se ofreció a llevar a Francis a la enfermería lo que el maestro aprobó, cuando llegaron la enfermera no se encontraba por lo que el rubio se acostó.

— Fue una sorpresa que te ofrecieras pequeña Maddy yo… —

— Escúchame bien idiota. — habló la chica, no había rastro de su dulzura, es más cuando alzo la vista Francis vio los ojos violeta de la chica completamente helados y duros. — comprendo que seas un pelmazo y que todo se te dé fácilmente, pero eso no te da derecho a pavonearte por ahí, espero que comprendas que la próxima vez que digas algo en contra de MIS amigos seré YO quien te de la paliza de tu vida. — conforme iba diciendo las cosas acercaba su rostro al del chico quien estaba conmocionado. — No me gusta que mis amigos sean ridiculizados, tú no nos conoces así que no hables de más ¿entendiste _mon ami_? — preguntó con sarcasmo antes de salir de la enfermería.

Madelaine no podía culpar a Arthur por reaccionar así, no desde que vio las experiencias que paso la madre del rubio y que él, lamentablemente tuvo que ser testigo. Un secreto que casi nadie sabía era que Arthur era el hijo bastardo de Thomas Kirkland quien engaño a la madre del rubio prometiéndole el cielo y las estrellas para sistemáticamente ir minando la pequeña fortuna de la mujer así como su vida hasta que la mujer tuvo un "accidente" en el que perdió la vida… Por lo que a los doce años Arthur Kirkland llegó a la mansión y posteriormente a la Academia W. Por eso Arthur era así… tenía una promesa que cumplir, una promesa a su madre. La rubia suspiró con tristeza, en verdad sus vidas a veces podían ser un asco pero lo soportaban gracias a que estaban juntos.

Sin más regreso al salón.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

El salón dos se encontraba relativamente tranquilo bueno tomando en cuenta que la hiperactiva Mikhail se encontraba ahí, aunque el día de hoy no se encontraba tan llena de energía como otros días, a pesar de que le encantaba la idea de estar con Lukas, también estaba triste porque no podría compartir habitación con Madelaine… ¡Pero eran vecinas! Fue lo más genial que pudo haber pasado.

Al ver que Lukas se encontraba observando hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, Mikhail se puso a dibujar… Eran una pareja de seres marinos, aunque muchos no lo supieran a Mikhail le encantaba dibujar sobre diversos seres míticos, aunque los marinos eran sus favoritos, cosa que le granjeo el visto bueno del chico Kirkland quien fue el que le dio a leer el libro de la sirenita hacia tres años, muchas veces ella deseaba juntarse con Maddy, Arthur y Lovino, pero su padre le había ordenado expresamente no juntarse con ninguno de los tres debido a que sus familiares eran enemigos empresariales de su padre, por lo que sólo le quedaba estar cerca de hijos de los socios de su padre… Que únicamente se haya enamorado como tonta de Lukas fue algo que simplemente pasó, con un suspiro algo triste dejó su boceto y volteo a ver a su amiga Tina, cuando la miro no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente _"Quisiera tener tu suerte"_ pero rápidamente recompuso esa cara y sonrío.

— Ey Tina… — la finlandesa volteó a ver a su amiga y prácticamente con los ojos le decía "_ayúdame"_. — Sé que es molesto estar con el idiota de Berwald, pero ¡anímate! Te aseguro que ese mastodonte no mata ni a una mosca… Y si te hace algo. — la chica le sonrió con malicia —sólo dímelo. —

Después de eso, Berwald no podía creer que la loca de Mik dijera algo relativamente bueno acerca de él, desde siempre se habían llevado mal, discutiendo por todo, acostumbrados a que no les llevaran la contraria, se podría decir que llevaban una competencia de hombres, a pesar de que la danesa fuera una mujer… una muy agresiva pero mujer a fin de cuentas, si Berwald se ponía a meditarlo, Tina era completamente lo opuesto a su prima, mientras que Mik era ruidosa, Tina era calmada, Mik era más física y Tina del tipo intelectual. Era un completo misterio el que ambas llegaran a ser amigas.

Tina no estaba bien, nada bien. No sólo se encontraba sentada a un lado de un chico, éste ¡Era terrorífico!, aún no podía creer que Tina siempre le dijera de cosas, ¡a ella le daba pavor! Ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara, ahora sabía lo que sentían los oponentes del sueco cuando estaban en el campo de juego… No era una sensación bonita, cuando Mikhail le dijo que su primo no mataba ni una mosca, bueno no es que dudara de lo que decía su amiga, pero ésta creía que Lukas era tímido con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella, Mikhail tendía a distorsionar la realidad y la acomodaba a como ella se sintiera mejor… Aunque siempre había dicho que odiaba a su primo, ¿entonces no sería lógico decirle algo en contra en lugar de a favor?... Pero estaban esas historias que le contase su nana. Y sobre todo, en la historia los suecos y los daneses eran los más brutales en cuanto a batalla física… ¡Ella investigo! Por eso es que su miedo a los hombres aumento, todos eran unos brutos que solamente querían poder. Además de dominar a los más débiles, cuando sintió la mirada del chico no pudo evitar temblar, aunque tendría que acostumbrarse pues a partir de ese día tendría que vivir con ese mastodonte.

Emil se encontraba cansada, podía sentir la mirada fría de su hermano en su nuca, tanto Xi como ella decidieron que lo mejor sería mandarse notas escritas para poder empezar a conocerse, notó como el chico suspiró con alivio y asintió, fue así como aparentemente estaban haciendo sus cosas y comenzaron a escribirse. Emil descubrió que a Xi le gustaba la música con instrumentos de viento orientales, también que practicaba artes marciales. Xi pudo conocer que a Emil le gustaba el baile de salón, tocar el piano y comer regaliz. Ambos tenían que soportar a unos familiares sobreprotectores que pensaban que por ser algo menores no podían cuidarse solos, aunque sabían que ahora sus familiares estarían peor debido a que los habían ubicado en casas distintas.

Los que se encontraban en una nube definitivamente eran Iván y Yao. Besarían a los encargados de ese proyecto con mucho gusto sólo por la oportunidad que les habían brindado, ahora no tendrían que estarse cuidando a todas horas o tener que mentirle a medio mundo para poder verse sin que nadie más supiera, sin duda alguna esto era un regalo de los dioses, el que fuera parte de la escuela y que gracias a eso no les pudieran decir nada por estar juntos era un plus. Secretamente Yao esperaba a los bebés, ¡le encantaban los pequeños! Aun si este no fuera real, ¡Se parecería a Iván y a él!, lástima que en la realidad ambos fueran hombres y eso no pudiera ser, pero sería algo lindo.

Kiku estaba en un abismo profundo, estaba completamente seguro de que ese proyecto se hizo específicamente para que él fuera torturado vilmente ¿había hecho algo para ganar el desprecio de sus padres? Había sido un buen chico, buen hijo, excelente estudiante… ¡Hasta tomo clases de Ikebana!* pero parece que el universo entero conspiraba en su contra. Si no se había puesto a chillar como loco (su mente olvido su falta de decoro en la selección de oficio) era porque no iba con su forma de ser. De lo contrarío habría hecho algo parecido a otros que se desmayaron ante la noticia. La única muestra visible de su malestar era el movimiento errático de sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha.

Cuando Heracles por fin había juntado el valor para intentar sacar de su mundo al japonés, el profesor entro al salón por lo que el griego únicamente suspiró, si su prima hubiera estado ahí viéndolo le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza o se hubiera burlado sin descanso del chico.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Emma se encontraba algo irritada, todos sus intentos de poder entablar una conversación con Govert habían terminado por ser infructuosos. ¿Acaso es que no conocía la más mínima educación? Aunque lo mismo podía decir Govert de la chica, ¿qué nunca se callaba?, no dejaba de parlotear sobre cosas que no le interesaban.

Felicia y Feliks estaban contentas porque les había tocado en el mismo salón, se pusieron en lugares seguidos para no aburrirse en clase, ambas intentaban que sus compañeros de proyecto se metieran a su plática pero enseguida los olvidaban.

— Discúlpalas, suelen ser muy despistadas. — Toris tenía una mirada apenada hacia el chico rubio.

— No hay problema… es parte de ellas. — respondió el alemán con amabilidad pero serio. — Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿cómo…? — el alemán no sabía cómo continuar con la pregunta sin llegar a ofender al chico.

— ¿Les sigo el ritmo? — completó amable el lituano a lo que el otro sólo afirmó.

— Dejo que ellas se agoten y solamente les respondo cuando lo piden, eso sí, si veo que comenzarán a molestar intento detenerlas. —

— ¿Intentas? —

— Bueno Feliks, Elizabeta y Emma pueden ser muy contundentes cuando quieren algo, pero en general son buenas chicas. —

Ludwig cabeceó y se dedicó a realizar anotaciones en su cuaderno de lo que harían en las practicas de la tarde.

— Ve~ Ludwig tú perteneces al club de fútbol soccer ¿verdad? — preguntó Felicia

— Sí. —

— Mi hermano Lovino es muy bueno también, pero nunca quiso hacer las pruebas. — la pelicastastaña se notaba triste. — Ve~ el sería muy bueno si se tomara enserio algo y el abuelito Roma no tendría que estar castigándolo a cada rato, ve~. —

Ludwig sólo sabía que Lovino era el muchacho que había intentado ahorcar al maestro Roma en la asignación de compañeros, no creía que tuviera buena disposición para el trabajo en equipo, pero no podía rebatirle nada a la chica, no sin argumentos contundentes.

— Quizás una actividad sea lo mejor para su carácter ¿no está en nada? —

— Ese flojo no está en nada, ósea ¿por qué crees que el maestro Roma se la pasa regañándolo? Sé que te la pasas en tu mundito de fútbol rubial pero ubícate, después de todo, tus compañeros ahora serán tus aliados después. — Feliks terminando de decir eso se sentó dado que el maestro iba llegando.

— Ve~, lo siento mucho Lud, Feliks puede llegar a ser muy contundente, ve~. —

— No es necesaria una disculpa, no dijo nada malo. —

Derya se encontraba aburrida, aun con Gupta a su lado se encontraba aburrida, ¿la razón?, bueno ya no podría molestar a cierto griego y eso la deprimía un poco, puesto que tampoco sabría como lo estaba haciendo en cuanto a su relación con Kiku, Derya sabía que Kiku era muy tradicional y aunque su mente era abierta para sus aficiones de anime y manga, no lo era tanto en el trato hacia las personas por lo que tenía uno que ir despacio con el chico, el problema de Heracles es que aunque tenía mano para los animales, era un total idiota para las relaciones interpersonales.

Gupta se divertía al ver las muecas y caras que realizaba su amiga, después de todo, si algo había aprendido era a descubrir lo que los demás callaban, y podía decir con seguridad que Derya en ese momento estaba pensando en Heracles y en que éste no arruinase las cosas con Kiku, o algo por el estilo, siempre que la chica pensaba en el japonés sus rasgos no eran tan legibles… algo no estaba claro y eso a Gupta lo confundía.

Otros que no estaban muy contentos eran Vash y Roderich, el primero estaba molesto porque si bien cuando eran niños él y Roderich jugaban juntos, eso cambió cuando el otro creció y comenzó a juntarse con Elizabeta dejando a Vash de lado, el segundo estaba molesto ¿cómo lo pudieron poner con un hombre? Esa escuela estaba decayendo cada vez más, haciendo cosas que los de su clase no deberían ¿aprender a administrar una casa? Para eso estaban los sirvientes, ¿un matrimonio feliz? Ja, nadie se casaba por amor en sus círculos, todos eran para conseguir más riquezas o influencias para su familia, sólo esperaba que esa obscenidad de programa no siguiera en los años que vinieran.

El maestro notó a todos muy callados y se alegró internamente, había escuchado el barullo de la clase dos y el desorden de la clase uno. Parecía que le habían tocado unos alumnos muy calmados. Así comenzó su clase.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Era en la tarde cuando todos se dirigían con sus cosas a sus "Geniales y asombrosas casas", las miradas de desprecio infinito hacia el maestro Roma no se hicieron esperar, el llevó a los alumnos de la primera privada, mientras que Germania llevó a las otras dos privadas, sabía que ese grupo sería el más problemático por quienes habían quedado ahí.

— Bueno muchachos, ¡sé que están ansiosos por empezar!, por lo tanto vamos a dejarlos uno por uno. — los chicos fueron avanzando a regañadientes, cuando Felicia y Ludwig entraron a la casa Roma los despidió muy alegre lo que provocó que su otro nieto le pateara en la espinilla mientras mascullaba _"Abuelo idiota"_ cuando dejando a Elizabeta y Gilbert todos oraban internamente por el chico, Eli ya llevaba su maleta lista para golpear a quien se atreviera y justo antes de ingresar a la casa la chica golpeó al albino con la misma en la cabeza.

— Profesor ¿eso no cuenta como violencia intrafamiliar? — preguntó un preocupado Francis por su amigo.

— Bueno, el no se quejo ¿cierto? — preguntó dudoso Roma, Germania había sido muy claro cuando le dijo _"no te metas entre esos dos" _y bueno, Germania siempre tenía una buena razón para actuar de esa manera.

Siguieron con las casas, Berwald y Tina entraron, pero la chica prácticamente tuvo que ser arrastrada por su amiga hasta la puerta _"Entra pronto y corre hasta la primera habitación que encuentres Tina"_ era lo único que podía decirle para que la chica pudiera dormir, la finlandesa asintió y subió corriendo, Berwald miró molesto a su prima pero ella sólo murmuró _"No corras antes de aprender a caminar, idiota" _y después de eso se marchó feliz.

Cuando fue el turno de Antonio y Lovino, el segundo no espero al español y se metió a la casa, para de inmediato salir de la misma ante la mirada de extrañeza de su abuelo y de casi todos los demás.

— ¿Qué?, yo quiero ver dónde va a estar Madelaine y ya dejé mis cosas ¡no puedes decirme nada viejo! —

Caminaron hasta la casa de Lukas y Mikhail, la chica se despidió con una seña de Madelaine quien se adentró feliz en la casa arrastrando a Lukas con ella. Madelaine negó divertida con la actitud de la chica, a veces le gustaría ser tan optimista como la danesa.

— Bueno continuemos, los siguientes serán Kirkland y Jones… —

— No. — declaró el inglés firmemente. — Quiero ver primero en dónde va a estar Maddy, no confío en el pervertido de la rana. —

— Pero muchachos… —

— Opino igual que el viejo, por eso es que me vine aquí y no me quedé en la casa de mierda que nos hicieron usar. —

— Bien, pero de inmediato se irán los dos a su casa, ¡nada de quedarse! — los dos chicos asintieron aunque no muy conformes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Francis y Madelaine, tanto Arthur como Lovino se empeñaron en entrar para ver la ubicación de las habitaciones y que no hubiera forma de que el francés pudiera colarse, lo bueno es que cada habitación tenía su propio baño por lo que no había peligro en ese aspecto, antes de salir ambos chicos vieron amenazantes al francés que sólo pudo suspirar con cansancio ante la actitud de ambos chicos.

Saliendo Lovino se despidió de Arthur y se marchó hacia donde estaría viviendo, el inglés se quedo con el profesor quien les indicó la casa en la que Alfred y el vivirían, al ingresar a la vivienda el americano de inmediato le encaró.

— Oye ¿qué se traen ustedes dos con mi hermana? — no le gusto para nada el especial cuidado que ponían ambos en cada cosa concerniente a su hermana.

— Lo que sea que tengamos no te incumbe Jones, así que ¿por qué no regresas a tus estúpidos juegos e historias? —

— ¡OYE!... Espera ¡de eso quería hablarte! ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los héroes? —

Arthur lo miró con desprecio y se marchó al segundo piso, mientras que el americano se quedó a ver como estaba la casa, en verdad no entendía a ese cejon amargado ¿acaso le había hecho algo?, ¡en su vida habían hablado!, el era amigo de Mad… fue cuando cayó en cuenta de por qué el chico le trataba así.

Cuando Lovino regresó miro que el español estaba mirando la cocina a ver que tenían.

— Ah, Lovino regresaste. — dijo feliz. — No tenemos nada para comer, pero nos dejaron una carta, dice que en nuestros dispositivos hay una cuenta en común y que tenemos lo suficiente como para comprar la despensa necesaria en lo que comenzamos con los trabajos. —

— ¡Tsk!, jodido viejo, hubieran dado el dinero cuando veníamos para acá… ¡Dame el dinero! Le diré a Arthur que me acompañe. — el español no muy conforme le dio el dinero y miró como el italiano salió de la casa.

Ya de regresó pudo ver que varios de sus compañeros iban saliendo de las casas, lo más seguro es que fueran a comprar la despensa. Cuando iba saliendo notó que Mikhail iba saliendo de la casa, como no había nadie cerca se acercó y la saludó.

— ¡También a ti te mandaron!, ¡podemos ir los cuatro juntos! — la chica se le notaba contenta.

— Claro por qué no. — el chico aprovecho que no había nadie alrededor para poder preguntarle, — ¿pudiste arreglar el problema? —

— Claro que sí, ¡no hay imposibles para la reina del norte! —

— Shhh, calla tonta, no queremos que nadie te escuche decirte a ti misma eso, suficiente fue cuando a algún idiota se le salió en publico. —

— Pero me encanto ese apodo, ¡fue genial!, lástima que piensen que es porque parezco una psicópata. —

— Tú misma has querido dar esa imagen. —

— Bueno, así alejo a los inde… ¡Hola Maddy! —

La canadiense venía en compañía de Arthur el cual se le notaba bastante enfadado y caminaba muy tieso. Madelaine les dijo que era porque había tenido una discusión con su hermano al momento que ella fue por Arthur para ir a comprar los víveres.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, todos notaron que muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí, decidieron hacer una lista para cada uno y dividirse las cosas, al final cada quien se llevaría su parte, Madelaine se fue con Mikhail, y Arthur y Lovino se fueron juntos, el italiano de inmediato notó que su hermana estaba con patata mutante número uno, le molesto verlos juntos pero por lo menos no estaban haciendo nada impropio, además estaban acompañados de Feliks, Toris, Elizabeta y Roderich, ante el último Lovino no pudo evitar fruncir tanto el seño como los labios, por culpa de ese idiota su hermana se fue alejando de él.

Berwald al observar que Tina no salió de su habitación y siendo él tan malo con las palabras decidió escribirle una nota preguntándole si deseaba algo…. La chica le escribió de vuelta que nada pero agradecía el gesto, al llegar vio a Ludwig e Iván con sus respectivos compañeros, observó que Govert se encontraba separado de su compañera, pero en lo único que podía pensar Berwald era "_ellos si se están relacionando con sus compañeros"_ intentando no pensar en eso se decidió a tomar lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Ludwig tenía un gran dolor de estómago y el de cabeza estaba comenzando… No es que le cayera mal Felicia, al contrarió, le parecía alguien muy amable… sólo que era MUY encimosa, para el alemán que adoraba su espacio personal eso era algo grave, solamente esperaba que pudieran mejorar en ese aspecto.

Derya se encontraba mirando algunas pastas, Gupta había decidido ir hacia los lácteos, pensaron que así harían todo más rápido y podrían regresar a casa, después de todo les habían dejado muchos deberes, con un suspiro se dedicó a buscar a su amigo.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Habiendo dejado a los alumnos, los maestros se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la otra encargada, la encontraron revisando unos perfiles mientras anotaba características con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Por qué siento que harás sufrir a los chicos con esas creaciones del demonio. — dijo Germania al ver a la mujer tan concentrada en lo que se encontraba haciendo.

— Tienen que entender que no siempre podrán controlar a los niños, además no estoy poniendo nada que ellos mismos no tengan. —

— ¿Ya decidiste la cantidad de hijos para cada quien? — preguntó Roma. — Quisiera que Felicia tuviera unos gemelitos, se mirarían tan monos. —

— Eso es secreto, aunque les aviso que una pareja tendrá tres hijos, ellos serán nuestros conejillos de indias. —

— Creí que TODOS en ese proyecto lo eran Britannia. —

— A favor de ellos, serán tranquilos, sólo quiero que los otros sientan un bienestar momentáneo. —

— En ocasiones siento que estarías mejor en otra área, llevas a los alumnos hasta el límite. —

— Pero Germania, los que logran aguantar a Britannia son después los mejores médicos, dicen que después de la profesora no hay estrés que no puedan vencer. — contestó sonriente Roma.

— Creo que lo mejor será ver de dónde sacaremos a las mascotas. — opinó la mujer.

— ¿Qué no había cerca un refugio de animales exóticos? — preguntó Roma a los otros dos maestros quienes sonrieron.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_La femme Nikita"* Serie canadiense sobre espionaje_

_Doctor Who_* Serie Británica de Sci-ficción

_Hermanos y detectives* Programa de origen argentino parecido a Sherlock Holmes, México saco una versión_

_El pantera* Serie mexicana._

Ikebana* Arte del arreglo de flores japonés.

**N/A: Bueno este cap. Puedo decir que me costo sudor y desesperación ¿La razón?, estuve ocupada, pero como ven los chicos son forzados a vivir juntos y unos comenzaran a sacar las garras mientras otros se desencantaran y unos pocos comenzaran a ver su sueño realidad. En lo personal adore la reacción de Maddy, Francis es un picaflor y no cambiara si la chica no pone desde un inicio los puntos sobre las ies, y lo mejor ¡No me sali del personaje! Canadá es así cuando lo hartan, sino hay que ver cuando hizo llorar a Estados Unidos por tres horas.**

**Aunque ¡Tengo buenas noticias!**

**Por fin conseguí una Beta, así que agradézcanle a "NEKO KEMI" ya que sin ella este cap no hubiera podido ser arreglado, ella ahora esta lidiando con todas mis desvaríos antes de poder escribirlos.**

**Me gustaría escuchar sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**

**Por cierto, en mi blog habra información adicional, así en la semana ire poniendo imágenes de los chicos y de mis otros fics y pueden hacer sus preguntas también, la dirección es: **

**dalove29. **

**Blogspot. **

**Mx**

**¡Junten las tres palabras!**

**Ahora un aviso, para la siguiente semana (viernes también) les subiré el sig. Cap de "Siempre juntos" y una nueva historia (Si, lo hice de nuevo) aquí les va la "sinopsis"**

**¿Otra oportunidad?**

**Sumario:** La 3WW termino llevándose la vida de varias naciones, 75 años después uno de los sobrevivientes se reencuentra con uno de los aparentemente muertos solo que ahora son humanos.

**¿quiénes serán los asesinados? ¿apuestas? Aquí incursionare con drama y con toques de una pareja algo "extraña" por lo menos aquí.**


	5. ¿Están de broma?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Proyecto familia**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**BETA: "NEKO KEMI" (Te adoro 3)**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** Debido a los últimos incidentes ocurridos en sus instalaciones, la celebre academia W ha tomado la decisión de obligar a sus alumnos de penúltimo año a tomar un curso en donde les enseñarán sobre responsabilidad. ¿Qué locuras ocurrirán en este proyecto? Gakuen Hetalia.

**Parejas:** UK=USA (Ellos estarán a partes iguales) Spamano, PruHun, HongkongXfemIslandia, EgiptoXfemTurquía, HolandaXBélgica, GreciaXJapón, NoruegaXfemDinamarca, SueciaXfemFinlandia, SuizaXAustria, FranciaXfemCanadá, LituaniaXFemPolonia, AlemaniaXfemItalia, RusiaXChina.

**Aclaraciones:** Serán en total 14 parejas las que trataré, 5 homosexuales y 9 heterosexuales con 7 naciones con cambio de sexo, con respecto al resto de las naciones tengo un plan para ellas. En varios capítulos ningún país latinoamericano hará aparición, con excepción de México.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 5 ¿Están de broma?**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_Bueno siguiendo el curso de hasta ahora, veremos otro aspecto de la Academia, en esta ocasión habláremos acerca de los comercios y otros servicios "esenciales" que ofrece la academia para sus alumnos, como se dijo anteriormente, ésta es como una ciudad en miniatura, tiene los principales servicios y entretenimientos, ¿por qué vamos a echar un vistazo? Bueno, es parte fundamental de la vida de los estudiantes, debido a que pueden conversar y convivir unos con otros en un ámbito diferente al escolar._

_En las afueras de lo que es el edificio escolar se pueden encontrar distintos restaurantes de comida tradicional de diversos puntos del mundo, asimismo están los que se enfocan en cierto tipo de comida y las preparan según los lugares._

_Hay tiendas de ropa, música, electrónicos y demás cosas, de igual manera la escuela tiene un pequeño acuario y cerca de ella existe un refugio para animales en el cual hay desde animales convencionales hasta especies "exóticas". _

_Tampoco podemos pasar por alto los Pub y bares, igual las discotecas y diversas cafeterías. También existen lavanderías y tintorerías utilizada sobre todo por los estudiantes universitarios, sé que no es necesario pero volveré a mencionarlo, aquí no importa la cantidad de dinero que tengas, la escuela te prepara para que puedas sobrevivir solo, el que uses o no el conocimiento adquirido ya es algo personal. Como regla de la escuela, los estudiantes tienen que tener un servicio militar, por lo cual, la escuela es una de las pocas que tiene una base militar, si bien no se usan los mismos armamentos que en un ejercito real, estos son reemplazados por pistolas de Paint Ball en donde los estudiantes aprender cómo usar un arma, de ahí en fuera es como una base militar normal._

_Todos los comercios son en su mayoría atendidos por estudiantes que desean tener un poco de dinero o algunas concesiones extras, básicamente aquí dejas tu apellido y te haces de un nombre tú mismo, la escuela siempre ha sido muy estricta en ese aspecto, aunque eso no evita que __algunos estudiantes se crean mejor que los demás e intenten pisotearlos._

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

El mundo era un infierno andante o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba cierto chico albino de ojos rojos, ¿por qué lo decía? Bueno todo comenzó cuando les dijeron sobre esa aberración de proyecto, en realidad no estaría tan mal sino le hubiese tocado con "ELLA", y le hubiese tocado con cualquier otra persona, pero parecía que alguien ahí arriba le odiaba y le tocó precisamente con la mujer menos femenina que pudiese haber en su generación. No es que fuese sólo su comportamiento hacia él, era hacia todo lo que ella consideraba que no entraba en su pequeño panorama. Vale él podría ser un egocéntrico (no era tan idiota como para no notarlo, que fingiera no tenía nada que ver) pero no era alguien que siguiese ciegamente lo que otros le dijeran (cosa que su compañera a pesar de su fuerte temperamento hacía, lamentablemente)

Esa mañana cuando se levantó únicamente encontró una nota _"Fui hacia la casa de Roderich, hazte tu desayuno, idiota"_, no le tomó importancia, abrió el refrigerador y sacó algo de fruta, algo que no sabía mucha gente era que el albino no consumía carne vacuna ni aviar, sólo mariscos. Eso se debía a un acontecimiento de su infancia, sonrió al recordarla, pero enseguida borró ese recuerdo de su mente y se dispuso a desayunar.

No sólo Gilbert tenía problemas con su compañero de proyecto, Vash no estaba nada contento, para empezar le había tocado un delicado como compañero, alguien que no se ensuciaba las manos y si algo salía mal le echaba la culpa al otro; en segundo lugar sus amigas, Vash estuvo a punto de tomar su amada pistola de paint ball cuando escuchó el grito de Elizabeta esa mañana y algo le decía que sería algo común… Tendría que hablar con Gilbert acerca de controlar a su pareja, él quería llevar la fiesta en paz y si había entrometidos solamente dificultarían las cosas. Una risa algo fuerte le hizo volver a la realidad, ahí la chica se encontraba riendo MIENTRAS COCINABA, el rubio alzo una ceja desconcertado, creía haber escuchado a la chica quejarse de que su compañero no quería compartir las tareas ¿y venía aquí a hacer el desayuno? Eso no tenía lógica, al menos que… Observó con mucho cuidado las expresiones de ambos, él se encontraba sentado mirando unas partituras, ella le miraba con un ligero sonrojo mientras cuidaba la comida. Algo en la mente del rubio hizo conexión y bufó con enfado, este le iba a traer más problemas de los necesarios, opto por salir de la casa, su prima tal vez le diera algo de comer.

Ludwig tenía un tic, aunque no era del todo malo pero ¿en serio esperaba que se comiera todo eso?, Felicia se había ofrecido para hacer el desayuno y él al ver la emoción de la chica por hacer algo no objeto. Pero esto era demasiado ¿pasta y vino para el desayuno? Era exorbitante, aunque al ver la sonrisa de la chica no pudo sino suspirar resignado y comenzar a desayunar. Por su parte Felicia había estado nerviosa, la gente normalmente le alababa por su comida, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ludwig por un desayuno pesado, _"Tal vez en la tarde le lleve algo ligero, ve~" _y con una sonrisa se dispuso ella misma a desayunar.

Madelaine se encontraba alistándose para salir, pero un olor muy peculiar le hizo asomarse por su ventana para ver si detectaba de dónde provenía, al identificarlo suspiró y marcó un número de teléfono _"Soy yo, código 3"_ después de eso bajó las escaleras, ni caso hizo al galo que se encontraba terminando un desayuno para dos. Por su parte, un castaño de ojos oliva se encontraba peleando con sus zapatos en la entrada de la puerta, detrás de él otro chico de ojos verdes le miraba con confusión _"¿no vas a desayunar? Prepare algo para los dos" _el español sonrió amablemente pero fue cortado por el italiano _"no tengo tiempo, si no me voy el idiota de Arthur va a quemar su casa"_ dicho eso salió sin mirar la mueca que había hecho el español mientras regresaba hacia la cocina.

Ambos chicos se encontraron y tocaron la puerta, un alarmado inglés les abrió y estos entraron para ver el desastre que había armado su amigo.

— Arthur, si ya sabes que no puedes cocinar ni para salvar tu vida. — le dijo Lovino mientras sacaba del fuego la sartén.

— Tsk, ¡eso no es verdad! Es sólo que me distraje un poco. — el rubio se miraba molesto, después de todo no le gustaba que le recordasen que no sabía cocinar.

— Y eso suele pasar cada vez que cocinas ¿verdad? — bromeó la chica mientras limpiaba la cocina. — Bueno, supongo que ya que estamos aquí Lovino y yo podemos cocinar algo. —

— Arthur, aléjate de la cocina. Deja que los expertos cocinemos. — Lovino miró burlón al inglés, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Bien, no tienen que ser tan idiotas ¿saben?, por lo menos me esfuerzo por no hacerlo TAN mal. —

— El problema es que no tienes mano para la cocina Arthur, lo único que extrañamente te sale bien es el _Apple pie_ y el té. —

Pero aunque no lo dijeran los tres eran conscientes de por qué el rubio sabía hacer muy bien el _pie_. Comenzaron a bromear unos con otros mientras iban preparando el desayuno, los tres esperaban la nueva tortura que les iban a preparar sus maestros. Cuando Alfred bajó se sorprendió al ver a su hermana reír libremente ¿hace cuánto que no lo hacía? En casa nunca reía, nunca gritaba, nunca lloraba, en ese momento vio un lado de su hermana que le recordó a su infancia, la ausencia de ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y vio que los tres le miraban con curiosidad.

— Eh, ¿hola? — saludó titubeante, la media sonrisa de su hermana le tranquilizó, el castaño suspiró y el rubio rodó sus ojos.

— Vamos Alfred, ven a desayunar. — le invitó Maddy a lo que su hermano no se hizo del rogar, sabía que su hermana solía refugiarse en la cocina cuando sus padres no le hacían caso.

Los cuatro desayunaron, y por primera vez en su vida Alfred no se puso a hablar hasta por los codos, en primera, porque sabía que los otros lo más probable es que le ignorasen, además quería ver cómo era su hermana con sus amigos, los chicos por su parte ignoraron de inmediato al rubio y se enfrascaron en una platica que incluía a una chica _"Ixchel"_ creyó escuchar.

— Mmm ¡Esto está muy bueno! ¿Quién lo preparó? — preguntó el chico.

— Los hotcakes fueron obra de Maddy, yo preparé el huevo con salchicha. — respondió Lovino.

— ¿Y Kirkland? —

La risa de su hermana y del chico castaño le sorprendió y más al ver la cara de enfado del chico rubio.

— Lo siento hermano. — contestó Madeleine. — Pero Arthur es incapaz de cocinar algo sin que se le queme. —

— Es uno de los misterios sin resolver que tiene esta vida. — se burló Lovino.

— Ja ja. — contestó sarcasticamente el rubio. — ya verán cuando me pidan ayuda en la escuela, par de burlescos. —

Alfred no entendió del todo el chiste, aunque supuso que se debía a un chiste interno, cuando miró la hora se sorprendió, así que se despidió y salió corriendo… Suerte que no tenía práctica, pero aun así tenía reunión con los otros capitanes.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas no se sorprendió al ver que los otros se encontraban ya reunidos, los chicos le fulminaron con la mirada, todos eran conscientes sobre la tardanza crónica del chico.

— Lo siento, pero no se preocupen ¡El héroe ya llegó! — el chico se rió escandalosamente, bien, momento de que el héroe entrara a la acción.

— Tsk, enserio Alfred ¿cómo puedes tener tanta energía en la mañana? — se quejó Govert, esa mañana había discutido con su compañera de proyecto, no sólo le dio un desayuno monumental sino que esperaba que se lo comiese por completo y después comenzó a atosigarlo con su palabrería, Govert era alguien que amaba su soledad y el silencio que podía proporcionarle ésta, el tener una compañera ruidosa le dificultaba las cosas.

— Por lo menos alguien está contento. — dijo Ludwig, su dolor de estómago iba incrementándose, después de todo parecía que el comer todo eso de desayuno no era nada recomendable.

— Él no es el único, yo por mi parte nunca había estado tan feliz. — Iván se notaba relajado, no sólo su hermana mayor no se había enterado de su cambio de cuarto sino que había tenido la oportunidad de dormir abrazado a Yao, despertar y verlo a su lado llenaba de gran manera su corazón. Esperaba que las cosas siguieran así de bien durante un tiempo más.

Berwald solamente se quedó callado, él por su parte le había dejado el desayuno y una nota a su compañera de proyecto, en verdad no sabía cómo acercarse a su compañera sin que ésta se alejase completamente asustada. Incluso en su mente comenzaba a acariciar la idea de preguntarle a la loca de su prima… Y eso sería caer muy bajo si se tomaba en cuenta como se llevaban ambos.

— Bueno chicos, tenemos que comenzar. ¿Cómo nos organizaremos para el siguiente festival? Debemos crear varias actividades. — Alfred de inmediato se puso en su papel de líder autonombrado, los otros chicos se limitaron a suspirar y se pusieron a ver las posibles actividades, si dejaban que Jones lo hiciese todo terminarían haciendo algo bizarro.

Derya se encontraba fastidiada, no por el comienzo de su día, ese fue perfecto pero lo que no soportaba era lo que estaban a punto de hacer… ¡¿cómo se les ocurría llevarlos a un refugio para animales? Gupta quien se encontraba a su lado se encontraba tranquilo, siempre que Derya lo observaba se sentía más calmado, después volvió su vista y miró a su primo; Dormido. Y fue como si su enfado se elevase de nuevo. Había visto lo que el idiota de su primo NO había hecho con respecto a Kiku. Bien estaba de acuerdo que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días y que en realidad había pasado sólo un día desde que comenzaran a vivir juntos. ¡Pero era un lento! Ni siquiera era capaz de poder entablar una conversación decente con el japonés. Si no fuese porque Gupta le había prohibido que interfiriese… aunque sino se enteraba no pasaba nada.

El egipcio por su parte solamente suspiró, conocía la intenciones de su amiga, sólo era cuestión de sumar uno más uno, sobre todo porque observó hacia donde miraba la chica, al ver al dormido griego supuso por lo que estaría pensando la chica, sólo tendría que pararla antes de que llegase demasiado lejos en su "intento de ayudar".

Cuando los muchachos llegaron al lugar ambos profesores les tomaron lista y después simplemente los llevaron adentró, ahí los dejaron a su suerte, literalmente. Algunos de los alumnos se acercaron a las crías que había ahí, otros se pusieron a platicar, y unos cuantos estaban indecisos sobre qué hacer.

Los maestros mientras tanto estaban haciendo el papeleo necesario para que los alumnos pudieran llevarse por lo menos una mascota durante un tiempo, el refugio aceptó siempre y cuando los animales fuesen bien cuidados. Roma se adelantó y comenzó a ver las crías disponibles.

— Aww mira que lindura de animales. — declaró al ver las imágenes, comenzó a cotejar su lista y a escribir detrás de cada imagen el nombre de cada uno de los muchachos.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — Germania tenía serias dudas, y se sorprendió aún más ¿en serio creía que los muchachos iban a poder con un animal como ese? A veces creía que Roma había perdido completamente el norte.

— Por supuesto, hay que creer en los muchachos ¿no? —

El rubio sólo suspiró por enésima vez desde que comenzara ese proyecto, no sabía qué era peor, si los alumnos, las parejas que se formaron, las reacciones que tuvieron o Roma. Y sabía que todo empeoraría cuando los bebés fuesen entregados, la cara de Britannia se lo decía.

— Bueno, entonces ¡andando Germania! — el castaño jaló al otro mientras salían hacia donde estaban los alumnos…

Los alumnos mientras los maestros realizaban todo el papeleo se dedicaron a ver los distintos animales que se encontraban ahí, unos dentro de jaulas, otros libres. Lo único que tenían en común era que eran unas crías.

— Aww que lindura ¿no te parece lindo Noru? — Mikhail agarró a un pequeño huron blanco que de inmediato comenzó a olfatear a la chica con curiosidad.

— No. — el chico estaba más ocupado viendo hacia donde estaba su hermana junto con el hongkonés, esa mañana había ido hasta la casa de ambos y se había presentado, lo único malo fue soportar el lloriqueo de Mikhail sobre que era un desconsiderado con ella, la ignoró completamente.

La chica bajó la mirada algo triste, pero el animalito notándolo comenzó a moverse para intentar subir a su cuello, cuando lo logró acercó su nariz hacia la oreja de la chica causándole cosquillas.

— Que lindo eres, te llamare Den ¿te gusta? Haré todo lo posible por quedarme contigo Den. — Mikhail acarició al pequeño animalito que comenzó a mover su cola por el rostro de la chica.

— ¡Mira Toris! — el grito de Feliks se escuchó por todo el lugar. — Ósea como que esta muy tierno ¿no?, pues claro que eres la cosita más tierna que he visto en todo el mundo. —

La chica comenzó a acariciar el pelaje del pony que se encontraba ahí, Toris sólo suspiró… esperaba que los maestros no se les ocurriese siquiera poner a ese animal a algún incauto…

— Ve~ que lindos perros. — Felicia se encontraba acariciando a unos cachorros de doberman que se encontraban muy inquietos.

Por su parte Arthur se había encontrado con un gato muy "entusiasta" a decir verdad el minino lo había encontrado a él, lugar a donde iba Arthur el gato lo seguía, así que el rubio se dio por vencido y se agachó, el gatito enseguida se acercó y comenzó a restregarse mientras maullaba, su pelaje era color crema con una franja café alrededor de su cuello, era más grande que el resto de los gatos que andaban por ahí… Pero el comportamiento del gato hizo sonreír a Arthur. El gato después de haber obtenido su atención se puso a saltar de alegría mientras subía sus patitas como queriendo que lo cargara. El rubio no se hizo del rogar y lo hizo, el pequeño pillo comenzó a ronronear con felicidad.

Fue en ese momento que los maestros aprovecharon y salieron del edificio, ahí los alumnos se arremolinaron, notaron que venían cuidadores con ellos pero en un inicio no le dieron mucha importancia.

— Bueno chicos, como podrán ver, estas personas les ayudarán con sus mascotas, para que vayan habituándose a ellas y después las mandarán al colegio en donde ustedes se harán cargo hasta que termine el periodo escolar. Recuerden que el buen cuidado de ellas les sumará puntos, maltrátenlos y les bajarán puntos, además de su castigo correspondiente. — Germania miró seriamente a todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí reunidos, no podía culparlos por la cara de absoluto terror que tenían.

— Entonces como todos estamos de acuerdo ¡andando! Les iré hablando y pasarán a donde les toca. — Roma estaba feliz, los animales que había escogido eran geniales, estaba ansioso por decirles a los muchachos. — Serán llamados por número, este es el de la casa que les tocó ¿entendieron? —

Los alumnos aún renuentes asintieron.

— Bueno, comencemos. — informó Germania. — Dieciséis. —

Feliks y Toris se adelantaron, ella se encontraba completamente emocionada, al ir siguiendo al muchacho ella no pudo contenerse y preguntó.

— Ósea como que es súper fantástico… ¿qué animalito tendremos? — Feliks miró expectante al muchacho que estaba frente a ella.

— Es un pony. —

La cara de horror de Toris fue increíble equiparable a la cara de emoción de Feliks quien comenzó a gritar feliz mientras corría de regreso y abrazaba al profesor Roma, el cual le regresó el abrazo feliz de que a alguien le hubiese gustado su mascota. Todos fueron nombrados y llevados hasta donde estarían sus animales de compañía.

— Este es un frailecillo. —

La persona que los llevó se encontraba serio, tanto Emil como Xi se sorprendieron por ver a un ave que los miro fijamente, para enseguida volar y picotear a Xi en la cabeza, después se posó en el hombro de Emil y comenzó a acariciar con su cabeza el mentón de la chica. Los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

— Vaya, normalmente Mr. Puffin es muy arisco con todo mundo, es realmente raro que se haya encariñado contigo. —

— Bueno espero que así no haya problemas. — musitó la chica acariciando al ave.

Derya se encontraba sorprendida, Gupta también, su mascota era nada más y nada menos que una boa esmeralda… ambos se voltearon a ver y la muchacha que los había acompañado estaba sonriente.

— Sé que puede parecer peligrosa… ¡pero no lo es!, ella es muy cariñosa… — la boa media cerca de cuarenta centímetros y estaba en la manos de la chica.

— Bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa. — masculló Derya y puso una sonrisa falsa. — Esperemos que podamos llevarnos bien con Heracles II. — Gupta soltó la carcajada sin poder evitarlo, era algo típico de Derya.

— ¡NO! — gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Govert y Emma por primera vez en su matrimonio estaban de acuerdo en algo… ¡¿Qué demonios tenían los maestros en la cabeza?

— Me niego a tener cuatro pirañas como mascotas. — refunfuñó Emma. — Aunque… — una idea surcó por su cabeza.

— Exacto… ¿Cómo se supone que las alimentaremos? Adem… — pero fue callado por Emma que le puso una mano en la boca y le alejó de la muchacha.

— Shh… Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, son peces… peligrosos pero peces. — la chica le miró sonriendo, Govert se confundió un poco ¿eso que tenía de…? Lo comprendió y asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la muchacha que le sorprendió ver la sonrisa de ambos chicos.

— Bueno, ambos haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo señorita. — Govert sonrió, un problema menos.

Tanto Heracles como Kiku miraron con sorpresa al pequeño animalito que se encontraba frente a ellos, la cara de desolación en Heracles se hizo presente… ¡El quería un gato!, pero frente a el se encontraba un pequeño mono capuchino, el pequeño animalito se trenzó de inmediato en la cabeza de Kiku, el cual comenzó a intentar quitárselo.

— Espera, yo te ayudaré. — Heracles con mucho cuidado quitó al mono y lo dejó acurrucarse en su torso, el chico japonés estaba algo sonrojado.

— Muchas gracias Karpusi-san. — el japonés agradeció.

— No hay de que, se supone que somos compañeros, así que debemos llevarnos bien. —

— Entonces espero que nos llevemos bien. — Y por primera vez desde que inició el proyecto Kiku se permitió sonreír.

— ¡Espere joven Roderich!, no puede irse así como así. Reprobara la materia. — Roma estaba detrás del muchacho que ya iba de regreso al camión.

— ¡Prefiero reprobar que tener como mascota… ESO! — dijo el ojivioleta enfadado.

— Pero fue por sorteo, no puede quejarse. — Germania también iba detrás de ellos.

— Pues no quiero tener que ver con ello. — el chico estaba siendo testarudo, el ni por asomo cuidaría de algo como eso.

Germania únicamente suspiró con cansancio y marcó un número.

— Soy yo, tenemos un problema…. Entiendo, ¿seguro?... bien te lo pasaré. — Germania le pasó el teléfono a Roderich, el joven aún confuso lo tomó.

En cuanto escucho la voz del otro lado se fue poniendo blanco, comenzó a temblar y después entregó el teléfono, sin decir palabra se fue devuelta hasta donde se encontraba su compañero con su mascota… los maestros sólo escucharon _"mujeres locas, agresivas y psicópatas"._

Al llegar ahí se encontró con una estampa algo curiosa, su compañero se encontraba cepillando al animal… ¿qué animal era? Pues una simple cabra de seis meses de edad. Suspirando derrotado se acercó, si esa mujer cumplía su amenaza su futuro se vería gravemente comprometido.

— Aww que lindo, di Lovi~ — canturreó Antonio.

— Ark Lovi~ ark. — repitió la pequeña ave de color verde.

— ¡Bastardo! No le enseñes esas cosas al avesucha esa. — Lovino comenzó a ahorcar a Antonio.

— Ark Bastardo ark. — repitió el ave.

— Lovi~ no digas palabrotas enfrente de Mate. — le regañó Antonio.

— ¿Mate? —

— No podía ponerle Tomate, y Toma no me gusta así que se queda con Mate. — Antonio estaba feliz ¡siempre quiso un perico! Lovino a su lado suspiró mientras maldecía al español.

Otros que se encontraban sorprendidos eran Iván y Yao… el chino cuando vio al pony, a la cabra, ¡al monito! Se había emocionado… ¿Por qué les tocó una iguana? Eran ásperas y tenían garras. ¡Él quería algo tierno!

— No te preocupes, cada mascota tiene su encanto, por lo menos no nos tocó como Govert y tuvimos unas mascotas, además una iguana será linda. — Iván intentaba animar a Yao pero el chino sólo siguió haciendo muecas no del todo convencido. — ¿Qué tal si le pones nombre? —

— Se llamará Shinatty-chan. —

Tanto el ruso como el muchacho que tenía a la iguana se le quedaron viendo sin saber qué decir ante el nombre tan peculiar de la iguana ¿o era macho?

Tina se encontraba acariciando al pequeño animalito que le había tocado, era una parejita de erizos bebé, la chica sonrió mientras que Berwald no perdía detalle de todo lo que la chica hacía con los animalitos, por más que quisiera acercarse a la chica no quería romper esa enorme sonrisa que tenía al ver a los animalitos.

— Me hubiera gustado tener una perrita, lástima que les tocara a Felicia. — le comentó Tina a la muchacha que tenía el otro erizo, sin previo aviso se volteó hacia Berwald y comenzó a temblar. — Este… joven Oxenstierna. — musitó la chica, Berwald la volteó a ver haciéndola temblar aún más. — ¿Puedo ponerles nombre? —

— Por mí no hay problema. — la chica sonrío y de inmediato se volteó.

— Tu nombre será "Hana" y tú serás "Tamago" — bueno en lo que si no era buena Tina era en poner nombres.

Gilbert se encontraba en el cielo, literalmente… Frente a él se encontraban cinco criaturitas que le miraban con impaciencia, claro que esa era su percepción, para Elizabeta sólo eran cinco avecillas que decían pió, pió.

— Tú te llamarás Gilbird II, tú serás Prusia, tú serás Fritz y… —

— ¿Qué se supone que haces Gilbert? — preguntó Elizabeta impaciente.

— ¿Qué no lo ves marimacha? Les pongo asombrosos nombres, si vamos a tener que cuidarlos, debemos nombrarlos. —

— Entonces yo también tengo poder en esta decisión… Tú serás Austria y tú Hungría. — la chica tomó a dos de los pollitos. — No deben juntarse con ellos ¿entendieron? —

— Ey marimacha… ¡No puedes alejarlos!, son hermanos. — El albino tomó de regreso a los pollitos y los puso a todos juntos. — Les pondremos collares para diferenciarlos ¡así que no olviden su nombre! — contra todo pronóstico los pollitos piaron al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Eli como el muchacho que se encontraba con ellos estaban callados, ambos no comprendieron del todo lo que paso ahí. Pero la sonrisa arrogante del albino hizo a Elizabeta olvidar todo y darle un puñetazo al chico mientras se marchaba de regreso al autobús.

Mikhail se encontraba impaciente, ella en verdad quería tener al pequeño Den y no pararía hasta tenerlo, no le importaba tener otra mascota, pero ella no se iba de ahí sin el pequeño Den.

— Bueno, este pequeño tiene seis meses… — la muchacha apareció con un pequeño animal de pelaje blanco.

— ¡DEN! — Mikhail se acercó y el animalito al reconocer el olor serpenteó para saltar al suelo y escalar hacia la muchacha, la cual rió contenta.

— Bueno entonces creo que con ustedes dos no habrá problema alguno. — la chica sonrió al ver la sonrisa infantil de la rubia cuando el animalito le acercaba mucho su naricita a la piel de la chica.

Pudo observar como el chico miraba todo desinteresadamente, la encargada torció un poco su rostro, no es como si pudiera decir algo en contra de esos ricachones.

Francis tenía un tick, uno muy grande por cierto, sobre todo al ver la tranquilidad y naturaleza con la que su compañera tomó su mascota, la chica se encontraba acariciando al pequeño y éste se dejaba hacer.

— Tu nombre será Kumajirou. —

— ¿No es un nombre muy raro? — después del exabrupto de la muchacha prefería no poner a prueba su paciencia, por lo que prefería no coquetearlo.

— Pero Kumachou es muy lindo. —

— ¿Qué no era…? Olvídalo. —

— Bueno Kumachi, en unos días estarás con nosotros. —

El muchacho que estaba con ellos rió al ver como la jovencita le cambiaba el nombre al oso, en verdad era muy gracioso, sobre todo por la cara que el joven ponía al ver a la chica.

— Ve~ que alegría, nos tocaron los dos cachorros que habíamos visto antes… ¿no te parece genial Ludwig? —

Ambos doberman tenían una mirada relajada y alegre, ambos miraban a la muchacha… El alemán no supo por qué tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso.

Alfred suspiró cuando finalmente fue su turno. ¿Qué clase de mascota le tocaría? Había visto que a su hermana le tocó un oso de pelaje claro, vio que a otros les tocaron desde pirañas hasta un mono, una serpiente… ¿Qué animal extraordinario le había tocado?

— Oh vaya ¿tú de nuevo aquí? — preguntó su pareja, por lo que enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban las mascotas.

Eran dos gatitos, uno mucho más grande que el otro, el cual se zafó del muchacho que lo cargaba y comenzó a maullar lastimeramente al inglés, quien rió divertido y se agachó.

— Ni creas que eso te funcionará siempre. — comenzó a acariciarlo.

— ¡¿GATOS? De entre todas las cosas que pudieron ser ¿me tocaron gatos? — la incredulidad era palpable en la voz de Alfred. ¡Los gatos no eran increíbles!

— Te sugiero que no los degrades, son animales con sentimientos. —

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú no me mandas!, estoy harto, desde que empezó esta mierda de proyecto las cosas no han ido sino de mal en peor… primero me toca un amargado como compañero, luego mi trabajo es una mierda, me toca compartir casa con el mismo que parece obsesionado con mi hermana, y ahora nos toca criar gatos ¿qué sigue? ¿Tres hijos?, ¿una suegra metiche? ¿Cuñados psicópatas? —

No notó como el otro se tensaba conforme iba hablando, pero quien si se percató fue el pequeño minino que el rubio había estado acariciando, así que hizo lo que cualquier gato hubiese hecho.

Defendió a quien consideraba su amo.

Así es, el gato trepó el cuerpo de Alfred y clavó sus uñas en todo su cuerpo, aferrandose en la cabeza, el norteamericano sólo pudo comenzar a gritar intentando quitarse al animal de encima, pero únicamente logró que este lo rasguñase más. Tanto Arthur como el muchacho y el otro gatito intentaban quitar al minino de encima de Alfred.

— ¡Vamos héroe! Tienes que dejarlo en paz… si no, no te dejaré dormir conmigo. — Arthur no estaba nada seguro de que eso funcionase, después de todo ¿cómo podría un gato entenderlo? Para su sorpresa el gato saltó y comenzó a maullar lastimeramente acercándose al rubio ojiverde.

— ¡Quiero a ese gato lejos de mí! —

— ¡Tú empezaste a insultar, idiota! —

— ¡Es un animal peligroso! —

— ¡No lo es!, el idiota es otro por ser tan imbécil. — Arthur tuvo suficiente, agarró a los dos gatos y los llevó ante el muchacho que no quiso interrumpir en nada de lo que se presentó ante él. — No se preocupen, dentro de unos días nos veremos de nuevo. — se dirigió hacia el gato más pequeño. — espero que nos llevemos bien. — y sin mirar atrás se dirigió hacia los autobuses, dentro de su mente no podía dejar de repetir lo que Ixchel les había dicho hasta el cansancio a ellos _"Todo ser vivo tiene sentimientos, no creas que porque sea un animal no entiende, ellos dan lo que reciben, así que JAMAS traten de mala manera a los animales, ellos puede que los sorprendan alguna vez"_

Ya cuando todos iban de regreso a la academia se sorprendieron cuando los maestros estaban serios, ambos iban viendo la tablet que sostenía el profesor Germania, pero cuando vieron que el profesor Roma sonrió… no les dio buena espina, muchos quisieron salir corriendo de ese lugar, y lo hubiesen hecho, si el camión no hubiese estado en movimiento. Su mal presentimiento se intensificó cuando vieron que el profesor se levantaba con un micrófono en mano.

— Bueno muchachos, en vista del éxito obtenido para asignar sus mascotas y que tenemos tiempo de sobra, al llegar a la escuela los van a estar esperando sus empleadores… — Al notar la cara de espanto de los alumnos, Roma continuó alegre. — Lo sé ¿no es eso bueno? Así empezarán más pronto a conocerse y a juntar dinero para sus hermosos bebés~ — la cara de horror se intensificó si eso era posible.

La mayoría puso cara de no querer llegar, unos incluso se pusieron a rezar, pero como es inevitable el camino llegó a su fin. Cuando fueron llegando miraron a un grupo de personas, las cuales se dio por hecho que los estaban esperando al ver la cara de alivio de unos. Poco a poco fueron bajando.

— Bueno muchachos, les iré presentando a sus "jefes" inmediatos y el cargo que tendrán. Ellos Irán elaborando un reporte con todos sus avances, así que ya saben; tienen que hacer bien el trabajo o si no. — La sonrisa de Roma fue más maliciosa.

Roma se marcho y quedó solo Germania a cargo, este miro fríamente a todos los muchachos antes de comenzar a nombrar a los chicos junto con la persona para la que iba a trabajar, estos se iban marchando para que los chicos fueran conociendo su área de trabajo, mañana empezarían a trabajar formalmente.

— Iván Braginski, trabajarás en la Florería *"chuquiragua". Este es Marco Vinicio, espero que se lleven bien. — un joven castaño de ojos gris asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar, Iván le siguió sonriendo infantilmente, muchos oraron por la pobre alma de ese chico.

— Yao Wang, trabajarás en la recicladora *"Vatnajökull" tu jefe será Emir Einarsoon. — vieron a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos café simplemente hacerle una señal al chino y comenzar a caminar, Yao se dirigió hacia donde iba el muchacho.

— Felicia Vargas, trabajarás en la pastelería "Etoile", ella es Jean Le-Blauc. — una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules le sonrió y ambas se marcharon mientras comenzaban a hablar.

— Ludwig Beilschmidt, estarás en el bar "Berit", él es Blaz Ackermann. — un chico rubio de ojos grises sólo asintió y ambos se marcharon.

— Feliks Lukasiewicz y Madeleine Williams, ambas irán con Stella Olivieri, trabajarán en la sastrería/tienda de ropa "Sempre in stile" ella les indicaré qué hacer. — una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños les sonrió y les indicó que la siguieran.

— Toris Lorinaitis, Berwald Oxenstierna y Xi Huang, los tres irán con Noah Berj, trabajarán en la tienda departamental "Laponia". — el chico únicamente salió caminando y ambos le siguieron.

— Francis Bonnefoy y Elizabeta Héderváry, ambos vayan con Liang Tian, ella les enseñará lo que harán en la base. — la mujer aunque pequeña se miraba letal, ambos chicos le siguieron sin chistar.

— Roderich Edelstein, irás con Hiroshi Oyumi, estarás en el dojo Natsuki. — el hombre sólo le hizo una reverencia antes de indicarle que le siguiera, con un suspiro el castaño hizo lo indicado, no quería tentar su suerte.

— Vash Zwingli, irás con el profesor Oz Sternsoon, trabajarás con él en el área de relaciones exteriores de la escuela. — un hombre de aspecto algo severo salió caminando con el rubio detrás de él.

— Tina Väinämöinen y Emil Steilsson, ambas irán con Kaela Booth, ella las llevará a la veterinaria "leales amigos". — ambas chicas sonrieron, por lo menos estarían juntas en esto.

— Mikhail Densen y Gupta Muhammad Hassan, los dos van a ir con la señorita Taylor D. Lauper, estarán en el hospital de la academia. — los tres siguieron a la mujer de cabello negro quien prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

— Derya Annan y Kiku Honda, ambos van con la ginecóloga Isabel Hernández. — la mujer de cabello castaño les sonrió con confianza antes de indicarles el camino.

— Lukas Bondevik, irás con el maestro Arian Bernabell, estarás en el área de informática. — el noruego solamente siguió al maestro el cual no le tomo mucha importancia.

— Heracles Karpusi estarás con el entrenador Marcus Gahan. — el hombre sólo le indicó hacia donde iban.

— Emma Cirdei, irás con Freya Emir, estarás en el preescolar de la academia. — una mujer castaña le sonrió y ambas caminaron hacia donde estaba el edificio.

— Govert Leiden, ve con el profesor Alder Blake estarás en literatura e historia como su ayudante. — el holandés sólo asintió y siguió al maestro.

— Gilbert Beilschmidt, irás con la maestra Nerya Arloskava… ella te indicará qué harás. — Germania no quería explayarse porque si no nunca acabaría, para su alivio su nieto sólo asintió.

— Antonio Fernández Carriedo, irás con el señor Amal Coruño, él te enseñará lo necesario para llevar el control de los distintos dormitorios de toda la academia. — el español se horrorizó al ver la cantidad de trabajo que tenía por delante, pero sonrió algo cansado.

— Lovino Vargas, tu irás con Marco Olivetti, él es chef principal en uno de los principales restaurantes de la academia. — Lovino chistó pero siguió al señor sin decir nada.

— Alfred F. Jones, irás con el paleontólogo Aetos Delbin, es maestro de la carrera de paleontología. — Alfred iba todavía enfadado por el ataque sufrido por lo que sólo siguió al maestro sin decir nada.

— Arthur Kirkland, tu jefe será el maestro de música Byron Douglas, espero que lo sepas aprovechar. — el rubio solamente asintió y se marchó con el profesor.

Germania siguió diciendo los nombres de los alumnos y de quiénes estarían vigilándolos, en verdad esperaba que ese proyecto diera sus frutos, todos estaban apostando por ello y también deseaba que los alumnos le sacaran provecho.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Germania en verdad agradecía que los muchachos no protestasen, aunque pensó que tenía que ver el hecho de que estaban cansados por haber acudido al refugio a ver a sus futuras mascotas. Iba tranquilamente hacia su despacho, consciente de que le esperaban sus otros dos compañeros de proyecto, al llegar no le sorprendió ver que ambos estaban enfrascados en lo que era una pelea infantil.

— ¡No quiero! Mis bisnietas tienen que ser tan adorables como mis nietos. — lloriqueó Roma a la mujer que estaba frente a él. — No es justo ¿por qué les quieres programar esa personalidad? —

Germania sólo pudo arquear una ceja y mirar interrogante a la pelirroja que se hallaba mirando ácidamente al otro hombre, al notar su mirada la mujer suspiró y le contestó.

— El idiota no está de acuerdo con las personalidades que estoy programando en los bebés, aun cuando le dije que esta parte era ENTERAMENTE mía. — siseó con enfado fulminando al hombre de nuevo.

— Pero es que mis bisnietos. — lloriqueó de nuevo.

— En primera, no son tus bisnietos ¡Porque no son reales! — le gritó la mujer y Germania se limitó a suspirar.

— Asumo que pusiste las personalidades de los compañeros de proyecto de sus nietos. —

— No del todo… recuerda que pueden sacar la personalidad de los tíos, abuelos, primos. — la mujer sonrió con malicia. —

— Espero que no se te haya ocurrido ponerle la personalidad de mi nieto Gilbert al hijo de Ludwig. — la sonrisa de la mujer no le dio buena espina a Germania y Roma comenzó a lloriquear algo sobre sus bisnietos de nuevo.

— Creo que lo mejor será enfocarnos en lo que sigue, después de todo aún no hemos calificado su comportamiento como si fueran un verdadero matrimonio. — Britannia se sentó en una de las sillas mientras acomodaba los papeles que tenía desperdigados por todo el escritorio del otro profesor.

— ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a los locales?, sé que ahorita ya están trabajando pero el ver como se reparten las tareas puede ayudar. — opinó Roma.

— Podemos hacer una especie de rally y que estos tengan que cumplir ciertos requisitos. — propuso Germania. — Como lavar ciertas prendas en uno, encontrar alimentos en otras partes, cocinar alguna comida típica, así veremos que tanto colaboran entre ellos y con otras parejas. —

— Podemos poner centinelas. — comenzó Britannia al mismo tiempo que escribía. — puedo usar a mis chicos, así ellos harán un análisis de los muchachos y en base a eso los colocaré. —

— Eso puede funcionar, aunque esperemos que lleguen con vida, las mascotas de los chicos pueden llegar a ser un poco… bueno, especiales. — se disculpo Roma.

— Por que sólo a ti se te ocurrió ponerle como mascota una cabra a unos adolescentes. — contestó Germania.

— Y ni hablemos del oso. —

— O del hurón. —

— ¿Mencione el pony? —

— ¿Ya dijimos los pollitos? —

— Bien, entendí… — Roma frunció los labios con molestia. — Pero era para que los chicos vean que no todo es sobre rosas, además conocemos de sobra las "excentricidades" de algunos ricos.

Ambos maestros no pudieron sino asentir para mostrar su acuerdo, entonces se enfrascaron en una platica para ver lo que contendría el rally qué aplicarían y Britannia mencionaba a los alumnos que usaría para que los hombres dieran el visto bueno.

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

*Florería (bueno, investigué y al parecer el país con más variedad de flores es Ecuador "corríjanme si me equivoco" por lo que me pareció oportuno poner algo alusivo a eso, chuquiragua flor típica de Ecuador, crece a una altura de 2,800 m).

*Recicladora (según sé, el país más ecológico es Islandia, casi el ochenta por ciento de su energía utilizada es proveniente de energías renovables).

*Pastelería (Según Francia es la meca de en pastelería, aunque muchos otros países le siguen, Francia sigue siendo el punto de reunión para los pasteleros que quieren mejorar).

*Bar (¿País cervecero? Sin duda alguna Alemania).

*Sastrería (Aquí estuvo difícil, entre Francia e Italia… escogí Italia porque su moda me agradó más que la francesa "cuestión de gustos").

*Tienda departamental (¿muebles y cosas del hogar? Suecia se lleva el premio).

*Ejercito (El país que invierte más en su ejercito hoy por hoy es Estados Unidos, pero si contamos al mejor es China, no sólo por la cantidad de habitantes que tiene, sino que se puede decir que es uno de los ejércitos más fieles y mortales).

*Dojo (Aquí no hubo pelea, simplemente por el estilo de pelea Japón fue el ganador).

*Oficina de Relaciones.

*Veterinaria (Canadá, un lugar en donde la carrera está bien remunerada, igual siéntanse libres de corregirme).

*Hospital.

*Oficina de informática.

*Ginecóloga (País Vasco, comunidad autónoma española con varios de los mejores ginecólogos del mundo).

*Gimnasio ( Suecia tiene un alto índice de personas que hacen ejercicio, sin llegar tan lejos como Japón, los cuales en este año entrará en vigor una ley de que si tienes sobrepeso la empresa puede despedirte, debido a que el gobierno multará a dicha empresa por sus empleados con sobrepeso).

*Guardería (Finlandia tiene en alto aprecio a las personas que se dedican a la docencia).

*Profesor de literatura e historia (Muchos grandes escritores han salido de Gran Bretaña, sin menospreciar a ningún otro, dado que todos los países tienen a sus autores y que son también muy buenos, pero los grandes clásicos siguen siendo de este país).

*Academia de danza (Rusia tiene una de las compañías de danza más grandes del mundo, además de que siempre suelen tener nombre ruso las profesoras de danza u.u, aquí si me deje llevar más por lo que he escuchado que en investigar).

*Jefe de dormitorios.

*Restaurante italiano.

*Profesor de paleontología (Sólo porque fue en la antigua Grecia clásica en el siglo VI A.C. que se encontraron los primeros fósiles, actualmente no tengo conocimiento de dónde proviene el mejor paleontólogo).

*Profesora de Música (Por el tipo de personaje que manejará esto me decante porque fuera un inglés, además de que todos aquí conocemos la faceta punk de Inglaterra, es una buena manera de hacerla sobresalir n.n)

TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE LOS JEFES SON ORIGINARIOS DEL PAÍS QUE MENCIONE ACÁ ARRIBA, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS QUE NO TIENEN PAÍS, AHÍ ME TOMÉ LA LIBERTAD DE ESCOGER.

**Ok, aclarando, sé que unos personajes pueden parecer muy "pasivos" en cuanto a como los trata su pareja, eso es porque son de naturaleza más afable y comprensiva, pero no significa que ellos van a ser los que siempre vayan detrás del otro, sólo es un vasito que se va llenando, después de todo ¿cómo voy a desperdiciar la parte oscura de España? ¿O la doble moralidad de Estados Unidos?, A éste fic aún le queda un gran trecho (son 17 caps. y un epílogo) así que no esperen que se enamoren **_**ipso facto**_**, yo soy de la idea que el amor tiene cuatro dimensiones… las cuales haré que un personaje las explique ¿a que soy una lindura?**

**Bueno ¿qué tal les pareció el cap? No les pediré review, si ustedes quieren dejar, pues dejen. Esto lo escribo más que nada como una liberación al stress que existe en mi vida y si otras personas pueden disfrutar con esto, bienvenidas sean. **

**¿No les parece muy confuso el cambio de personajes? Porque a mí me parece coherente (pero yo estoy medio loca, así que no cuento)**

**Sé que no debería decirlo pero lo diré de nuevo. ****¡LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SON CADA 15 DIAS! ****Así que por favor no me pidan que actualice pronto, a decir verdad mis historias tienen capítulos de adelanto ya escritos (incluso tengo escritas historias que aún no publico), pero no las actualizo porque cuando entre a clases de nuevo me será casi imposible andar escribiendo entre clases, de esta forma ni salgo perjudicada yo en mis estudios y ni ustedes se quedan sin actualización ¿les parece justo?**

**Me gustaría leer sus críticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el ánimo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Irina: **¡Muchas gracias!, me alegro que te guste la historia y sobre las parejas… bueno, no todas las naciones han aparecido, así que puede que sí aparezca el EstoniaXUcrania.

**Darkmoon: **¡Te adoro! ¿Puedo decirlo? La verdad estoy emocionada, porque sé que si llego a estar convirtiendo esto en una bazofia me lo dirás, me estoy esforzando para no repetir errores, y al igual que tú (Y mi beta, hay que decirlo) no soporto que pongan a Arthur tan OoC (en realidad eso fue lo que me motivo a empezar a escribir, describir a mi propio Inglaterra por lo que en la mayoría de mis fic siempre intento mantenerlo IC, y no sólo a él sino a todos los personajes, en general) sobre Noruega y Suecia, bueno… si hubiera dado más risa pero en la pareja Denor quería algo distinto (aparte de la tortura física al danés) y por parte de Suecia/Finlandia ¡lo pensé!, pero algo me dijo que en esta ocasión fuera al revés. Sobre lo de España, en realidad ya lo tenía contemplado… mas no puedo mostrar su lado "yandere" tan pronto, porque no hay razón, pero ese lado hará que Lovino lo vea como algo más que un simple idiota.

En cuanto a que no les cambié la personalidad, bueno, no conozco mucho a las nyo!talia, así que preferí no arriesgarme y que mis personajes fueran algo "volubles" por lo que sólo fue un cambio de sexo y no de personalidad. Y sí, la mayoría de ellos intentará matarse en algún momento de la historia, por eso los puse a vivir juntos ¿cómo acelerar un poco sin que se vea tan forzado? Cuando convives con una persona mucho tiempo ves sus virtudes y sus defectos, por lo que suele haber choques de personalidad.

Además yo soy fan de que las relaciones, si bien puede darse una atracción física inmediata (como varios de los personajes dieron muestra), no puede darse una verdadera relación sino conviven. Otros ya tenían "enamoramientos" por quienes son sus compañeros de proyecto, si continúan al final o no dependerá de cómo evolucione la historia. Además tendré ayuda extra (dentro del fic) para que los personajes puedan solucionar sus problemas (esta ayuda aparecerá cuando les entreguen a los bebés.)

En cuanto a México (yo también las he visto, lamentablemente tengo un trauma con ellos u.u), desde que usaban a la chica para que odiara a USA y al chico como su perrito faldero (?) en algunos fics (Y no me explayo porque eso desembocaría en una LARGA plática sobre política), desde entonces se me quitaron las ganas de hacerlos gemelos. Aparte pensé "Hay dos Italia porque fueron conquistadas por dos culturas distintas después de la disolución del imperio Romano, pero México no fue así, sólo se dividía en Aridoamérica y Mesoamérica antes de la llegada de los españoles, después sólo fue uno solo, no hubo una guerra para unificar nada, por lo que decidí hacer solamente un personaje ¿por qué una chica? Porque en mi mente México es un país que tiene mucho potencial pero que no cree en sí mismo, algo que suele pasar con todas (o al menos la mayoría) de las féminas.

Finalmente, espero que no sea tan larga mi respuesta n.n (pensar que sólo quería agradecer tu review).


	6. Quiero matar a alguien!

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Proyecto familia**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**BETA: "NEKO KEMI" **

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** Debido a los últimos incidentes ocurridos en sus instalaciones, la celebre academia W ha tomado la decisión de obligar a sus alumnos de penúltimo año a tomar un curso en donde les enseñarán sobre responsabilidad. ¿Qué locuras ocurrirán en este proyecto? Gakuen Hetalia.

**Parejas:** UK=USA (Ellos estarán a partes iguales) Spamano, PruHun, HongkongXfemIslandia, EgiptoXfemTurquía, HolandaXBélgica, GreciaXJapón, NoruegaXfemDinamarca, SueciaXfemFinlandia, SuizaXAustria, FranciaXfemCanadá, LituaniaXFemPolonia, AlemaniaXfemItalia, RusiaXChina.

**Aclaraciones:** Serán en total 14 parejas las que trataré, 5 homosexuales y 9 heterosexuales con 7 naciones con cambio de sexo, con respecto al resto de las naciones tengo un plan para ellas. En varios capítulos ningún país latinoamericano hará aparición, con excepción de México.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

_**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**__** En este capítulo en la escena cuando se presenta a los psicólogos no lo haré en forma de narración, sino que será en formato lista, espero que eso no les moleste debido a que estos no aparecerán frente a los alumnos sino hasta el capítulo ocho, es para que vayan familiarizándose con ellos, por lo menos en el caso de las representaciones de Chipre del norte, Rumania, Portugal, Luxemburgo, Seborga y Taiwán. En caso de México ya la presente y es quien tiene más contacto con varios de los protagonistas (de momento) en caso de Corea del sur, Estonia, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Letonia, Ucrania y Belarús, son personajes más usados y conocidos en el fandom (además de que su nombre humano o es oficial o es el que se usa más en el fandom) **_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 6 ¡Quiero matar a alguien!**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Lukas no era alguien feliz, hoy de nuevo esa cosa del demonio le mordió sus libros y cuadernos, si hubiera sido por él desde cuando se hubiera desecho de esa cosa del demonio, en el camino se encontró con Roderich quien también venía que echaba humos.

—Déjame adivinar ¿tu mascota, cierto? —el noruego no era alguien que solía platicar con otros, pero sabía que el austríaco tenía una cabra por mascota.

—El tener a ese animal bajo mi cuidado ha sido la experiencia más nefasta que he tenido la desgracia de tener. —El austríaco se miraba claramente molesto, después de todo, por alguna extraña razón su compañero de proyecto estaba encantado con la cabra, decía algo de queso gratis.

—Dímelo a mí, ese hurón será mi ruina. —El noruego vio a su hermana con el hongkonés y de inmediato aceleró el paso, su hermana venía con el pájaro guardaespaldas, siempre que el asiático se acercaba a su hermana comenzaba a picotearlo por lo que Lukas había tomado la costumbre de darle algo de bacalao por las tardes.

Mientras que el chico iba al encuentro con su hermana, una chica rubia se dirigía hacia la casa de cierta canadiense, sabía que su compañero no se encontraba por prácticas en el club de esgrima, llevaba a Den con ella dentro de una cesta y el pequeño hurón sólo mostraba su cabecita pero sin salirse de la cesta.

—Bueno Den, espero que sigas llevándote bien con Kuma, Maddy y yo tenemos asuntos que atender. —la danesa se encontraba de buen humor, gracias a Den Lukas le hablaba un poco más, aunque fuera sólo para quejarse de su pequeña mascota.

Al llegar a la casa no se sorprendió cuando dentro de la casa se encontraba otra fémina, ella sólo le sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, Den se escabulló en busca del oso que habitaba en esa casa.

— ¿Estaremos sólo nosotras? —preguntó con impaciencia Mikhail.

—Sí, los chicos tienen una junta, al parecer alguien quiere salirse del límite. —Maddy sonrió, por lo menos ahora que estaban ellas solas podía hablar sin preocuparse porque Francis terminara con un miembro menos, bueno, eso era lo que quería creer ella.

—Bueno chicas, a comer. —Ixchel se miraba algo tensa, cosa que ambas chicas notaron, pero dejaron que ésta comenzara a comer, después de todo siempre se ponía de mal humor si estaba con hambre.

—Ix, ¿qué tal te ha ido? —preguntó Madeleine, cuando vio que la mirada de la mexicana se crispo ambas supieron que no fue una buena idea el preguntar eso.

—Bien, si pudiera eliminar a cierto idiota todo sería perfecto. —Su sonrisa forzada les dio escalofríos a las muchachas —Pero no se preocupen, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿qué tal les va a ustedes?, sé que comenzaron a trabajar y sumándole a que están viviendo juntos debe ser un gran cambio.

—Bueno, Lukas aunque es callado siempre me ayuda con la limpieza, sólo se enfada cuando mira a Den y no sé por qué. —La danesa sonrió —.Y en el trabajo, bueno es genial, he aprendido muchas cosas sobre el cerebro humano, aunque la doctora sólo nos ha dado un curso de primeros auxilios y ayudamos con cosas pequeñas, podemos ver alguna que otra intervención quirúrgica y es increíble.

—Yo… ha sido algo bueno, Francis no ha intentado sobrepasarse conmigo ni nada. —Maddy sonrió —A decir verdad incluso el trabajo junto con Feliks ha sido divertido, Stella siempre me ayuda a no dejarme avasallar por Feliks.

—No sabes cuanto me alegro Maddy, creo que deberíamos invitar a Feliks a una reunión, si tú dices que ha sido divertido significa que tiene algo bueno. —Ixchel sonrió —En cuanto a ti jovencita. —Miró directamente a Mik —Creo que sería buena idea invitar a Gupta y a Derya a platicar, después de todo ella se lleva bien con Lovino, aunque quizás hagamos una pequeña reunión para que socialicen ¿qué les parece? Este proyecto les habré puertas hacia amistades que tal vez nunca se imaginaron con siquiera comenzarlas.

— ¡Esa es una excelente idea! —Mikhail se emocionó tanto que casi tira el vaso de jugo que estaba sobre la mesa — Invitaré a Gupta y que se traiga a Derya, así con Arthur, Lovino, Maddy y si quieren sus parejas pueden venir, ¿puedo invitar a Tina? La pobre creo que aún no supera el hecho de tener que vivir con Berwald, la he visto con muchas ojeras.

—Me parece una excelente idea también, aunque si invito a Francis querrá traer a sus amigos. —Observó Maddy.

—Invítalo, veremos si aguanta la marcha mexicana. —Se rio la morena —Bueno chicas, me despido una de mis maestras quiere hablar con varios de nosotros, dijo algo de una dinámica.

—Adiós Ix. —Se despidieron ambas chicas.

Cuando la mexicana salió, se fue de inmediato hacia el edificio de psicología, al llegar no se sorprendió cuando vio que era un grupo algo reducido, a los pocos minutos llegó su profesora.

—Bien, agradezco que hayan venido, como he de suponer todos han escuchado hablar del ya tan famoso "Proyecto Familia" o como le digo yo "PF", la cuestión aquí es que sé que ocupan prácticas y yo ocupo personal. —La pelirroja notó que tenía la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes —Básicamente cada uno de ustedes será el psicólogo matrimonial de alguna de las parejas, su deber es ayudarlos a resolver sus diferencias, son mis mejores estudiantes en este momento, sé que están especializándose en distintas ramas, pero esto también les ayudará. No sólo verán la relación entre las parejas de los estudiantes, sino que evaluarán su desempeño académico, como padres y como personas responsables, ¿alguna duda hasta aquí?

—Profesora. —Llamó un chico de ojos rojos y cabello castaño mientras levantaba su mano — ¿Cómo va a colocarnos?, es decir ¿escogerá al azar a los psicólogos? ¿O va a poner con quienes mejor puedan orientarlos?

—Excelente pregunta Andrei. —Aprobó Britannia —Este fin de semana tendremos un evento en donde los chicos tendrán que hacer varias actividades, ustedes actuarán como centinelas y harán las observaciones, los otros dos maestros encargados y yo los veremos a ustedes y observaremos sus notas, en base a eso veré como los acomodo.

—Profesora. —Llamó una chica de cabello blanco — ¿Usted nos asignará un lugar en esa actividad o andaremos a la deriva?

—Les asignaré un lugar Natalia, ahora mismo tengo la lista. —La mujer la sacó de un folder y comenzó a anunciar los lugares —La actividad será un rally, hemos pedido permiso a varios de los lugares para que los chicos hagan las tareas asignadas, ustedes estarán como parte de los empleados. —Los chicos asintieron conformes.

Después de un rato y al haber sido asignados los chicos se retiraron, por su parte Britannia se encamino hacia el despacho de Roma, al llegar vio a los dos hombres mirando un mapa de la escuela.

— ¿Aún no terminan?, ya he asignado en los puntos clave a varios de mis muchachos. —la mujer dejó sus papeles sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas libres que se encontraban ahí.

—Sólo estábamos definiendo las distintas rutas, no queremos que todos empiecen por el mismo lugar, sino todos verán cómo lo hace el primero y simplemente copiarán, vamos a realizar como quien dice siete rutas distintas, pero algunos comenzarán del lado contrario que la otra mitad. —Explicó Germania a la mujer.

— ¿Tus chicos son buenos para el trabajo? —preguntó Roma, sabía que ellos debían ser eficientes para haber llamado la atención de Britannia, pero quería saber qué tan buenos eran.

— ¿Qué quieres saber específicamente? —la mujer alzó una ceja mientras miraba con curiosidad al hombre frente a ella.

—Ya sabes. —sonrió —Nombre, características físicas y si tienen algo de lo que debamos cuidarnos, y no intentes engañarnos, sé que tienes un amplio perfil de cada uno de los candidatos vieja amiga.

—Tsk tomen, porque sé que aunque Germania no lo diga también está ansioso por saber cómo son los chicos. —La mujer los miró sonriendo mientras simplemente les entregaba las hojas, los hombres las tomaron y se las dividieron, en éstas venía una información muy escueta de los estudiantes.

*Agos Annan _(Chipre del norte): _FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años, cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos cafés. PSICOLOGÍA: Serio pero carácter amable, imparcial en sus juicios, suele utilizar el método socrático para llegar a una conclusión. Se especializa en obsesiones NOTA: Derya Annan es su prima y Heracles Karpusi es su sobrino.

*Andrei Sarbu _(Rumania): _FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años, cabello castaño claro y corto, ojos rojos. PSICOLOGÍA: Carácter malicioso y burlesco, bueno para leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas. Especialista en personas cerrazónicas NOTA: Es muy dependiente de su amigo de origen búlgaro Stefan Yankelevich.

*Eduard Von Bock _(Estonia): _FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años, cabello rubio oscuro corto, usa lentes, ojos color verde. PSICOLOGÍA: Serio y metódico, usa una serie de pasos para dar hasta el problema de su paciente, a pesar de todo piensa que todo tiene una razón lógica y que se puede resolver, se especializa en traumas. NOTA: Es primo de Toris Lorinaitis.

*Im Yong Soo _(Corea del sur): _FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años, cabello castaño corto, ojos café claro, piel blanca. PSICOLOGÍA: Se especializa en familias disfuncionales, ayuda a que las familias tengan menos falta de comunicación. NOTA: Primo de Yao Wang, Kiku Honda y Xi Huang.

*Ixchel García Flores _(México): _FÍSICO: Mujer, veintiún años, cabello castaño claro largo, ojos color café claro, piel morena. PSICOLOGÍA: Observación, suele dejar que su paciente haga lo que quiera y de ahí determina el tipo de tratamiento que tendrá, mano firme para los casos más agresivos. NOTA: Tiene estrecha relación con Lovino Vargas, Arthur Kirkland y Madeleine Williams.

*Lex Diekirch _(Luxemburgo): _FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años, cabello rubio dorado medio largo, ojos azul claro, usa lentes pequeños, piel clara. PSICOLOGÍA: Metódico, utiliza el método freudiano para ayudar a sus pacientes, se especializa en casos sexuales. NOTA: Primo de Govert Leiden y Emma Cirdei.

*Lily Zwingli _(Liechtenstein): _FÍSICO: Mujer, veintiún años, cabello rubio corto, ojos color verde, piel clara. PSICOLOGÍA: Dulce, siempre alienta a dar su mejor esfuerzo, su especialidad son los casos de autoestima baja y mala comunicación. NOTA: Prima de Vash Zwingli.

*Mei-Mei Xian _(Taiwán): _FÍSICO: Mujer, veintiún años, cabello castaño claro largo, ojos café, piel clara. PSICOLOGÍA: Se especializa en lenguaje corporal, sus pacientes son personas con diferentes grados de autismo. NOTA: Tía de Yao Wang y Kiku Honda.

*Natalia Arlosvskaya _(Belarús)_: FÍSICO: Mujer veintiún años, cabello largo y platinado, ojos azules, de piel blanca. PSICOLOGÍA: Es seria y muy eficaz en su trabajo, su área de trabajo son los tratamientos "físicos" puede fácilmente ver el estado emocional de una persona. Se especializa en adicciones. NOTA: Está ligeramente obsesionada con la seguridad de su medio hermano menor.

*Paulo Ferreira Carriedo _(Portugal): _FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años. Cabellos castaño claro, ojos verde claro, piel morena clara. PSICOLOGÍA: Especialista en casos agresivos, gente con problemas de manejo de emociones. NOTA: Medio hermano mayor de Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

*Raivis Galante _(Letonia)_: FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años, cabello rubio corto, ojos violeta, piel clara. PSICOLOGÍA: Suele decir que la sinceridad es la base a resolver todos los problemas, pero siempre debe haber un modo de decirla, se especializa en relaciones de pareja. NOTA: Primo de Toris Lorinaitis.

*Sey Kirkfoy (_Seychelles): _FÍSICO: Mujer, veintiún años, cabello castaño oscuro largo, ojos café, piel morena. PSICOLOGÍA: Dialogar, le gusta platicar con sus pacientes sobre distintas cosas antes de llegar al problema, sabe cuando le mienten y le gusta envolver al paciente hasta que este acepta la verdad, se especializa en casos jurídicos. NOTA: Prima de Francis Bonnefoy.

*Víctor Vargas _(Seborga): _FÍSICO: Hombre, veintiún años, cabello corto castaño claro, ojos color avellana, piel morena clara. PSICOLOGÍA: De carácter amigable, la gente entra en confianza con él rápidamente, le gusta realizar dinámicas para hacer sus prácticas. Con dibujos puede ver el estado emocional de la persona en ese momento. Se especializa en psicología infantil NOTA: Sus dos hermanos menores están en el programa, se recomienda discreción, considera que su hermana no puede estar sola.

*Yekaterina Braginskaya _(Ucrania): _FÍSICO: Mujer, veintiún años, cabello corto platinado, ojos azules. PSICOLOGÍA: Muy maternal, lo que da seguridad a sus pacientes, sensible a los tonos de voces, siempre intenta ayudar a todos y suele buscarle pasatiempos a las personas para que superen sus distintos traumas. Se especializa en personas tímidas o con problemas de interacción social. NOTA: Es tía de Natalia Arlosvskaya e Iván Braginski, suele preocuparse mucho por ellos.

—Pues estos catorce son los más interesantes. —Habló Germania mientras separaba las hojas, Britannia las observó —Aunque por ser tú, lo más seguro es que hayas hecho un examen aún más exhaustivo de lo que dicen estas pocas palabras.

—Bueno, no podía dar información confidencial, sólo dice la edad, el género, físico, tipo de psicología que manejan y una nota al respecto. —Respondió Britannia.

—Aun así, me sorprende que eligieras a mi nieto, creí que no lo habías aceptado en tu clase. —Roma estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—Y no lo hice, pero eso no significa que no haya visto los progresos que ha realizado, por eso decidí incluirlo en este programa, si lo hace bien le puede ayudar mucho en cuanto a su curriculum. —Britannia tomó las hojas —Ahora me retiro, espero que terminen eso, los bebés ya casi están listos.

— ¿Cuándo haremos las primeras pruebas? —preguntó interesado Germania.

—Para el fin de semana, además que las pastillas y otros aditamentos están listos. —Ambos hombres juraron que la sonrisa de la mujer era de vil regocijo.

Sin más salió del despacho, los otros dos se quedaron a terminar las rutas para los alumnos, además de las pruebas y reglas que establecerían durante el día, sabían que en ese momento los chicos estaban a punto de explotar por la situación, después de todo no siempre es fácil convivir con otra persona a la que antes no le habías hablado, y eso era lo que le pasaba a Govert.

El rubio se encontraba lanzando tiros libres mientras murmuraba de frustración, lo peor del caso es que como no podía concentrarse sólo los fallaba, su equipo lo miraba con incredulidad.

—Tsk, estúpida ¿por qué se pone a llorar? Sólo le dije la verdad. —Govert estaba enfadado, Emma le había hecho el desayuno y el almuerzo, durante todos esos días se había dedicado a parlotear sobre su trabajo y sus amigas, el chico había estado atareado porque el maestro estaba evaluando y le dejó prácticamente revisar los exámenes ya calificados y ver que coincidiera el resultado con la lista.

Fue esa mañana en donde no soportó más y le gritó a su compañera que dejara de hablar, que no lo dejaba concentrarse en su trabajo y que debía hacerlo bien, además de que estaba cansado porque estaba planeando el festival junto con los otros capitanes y la chica no ayudaba en nada a su paz personal. Emma sólo asintió y bajo la cabeza, intentando no hacer ruido pero Govert pudo ver las lágrimas caer, no aguantó más, recogió sus cosas y se marchó a entrenar.

—Ey ¡Govert! Te buscan. —Le gritó uno de los chicos, el holandés se dirigió hacia la puerta y de cierta manera no le sorprendió ver a Elizabeta en ese lugar, lo que si le sorprendió fue el tremendo gancho derecho que le dio.

—Eso fue por ser un jodido insensible. —Y se marchó, todos los chicos estaban tan sorprendidos como su capitán.

—Fufufu, veo que a Govert alguien le dio finalmente lo que se merecía. —Una figura alta se perfiló junto con otra más baja.

— ¿Estás bien? —El chico se acercó a Govert y le ayudó a levantarse, Iván frunció el ceño cuando vio a Yao ayudar al holandés.

—Sí, no hay problema…

—Yao, mi nombre es Yao Wang. —Se presentó con una sonrisa a lo que el otro sólo asintió.

—El primo de Kiku si no me equivoco.

—Yao es mi compañero de proyecto. —Declaró Iván aunque en su voz se podía escuchar la posesividad y la ligera amenaza de _"Acércate y te golpearé"_

— ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó Yao.

—Héderváry, hice llorar a su amiga y vino a golpearme.

—Vaya y yo creí que sería el primero en ser golpeado. —Una tercera voz se hizo presente.

—En realidad si fuiste el primero Francis. —Respondió alegre su amigo español.

—Me refiero a por culpa de nuestras compañeras, me he comportado como todo un caballero amigo mío. —El francés sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó molesto Govert.

—Buscamos a Gilbert, vio que Elizabeta se dirigía hacia acá y mencionó algo de Hungría y Austria. —Antonio sonrió al recordar a los pollitos de su amigo — ¿De pura casualidad no lo han visto?

—Héderváry vino hace rato y me golpeó, no sé si se habrán encontrado en ese lapso. —Contestó Govert.

— ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro! —Exclamó Alfred quien venía llegando, miró con molestia a Iván y a Govert pero al ver la marca rojiza en la mejilla del otro se sorprendió — ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó amigo?

—Eli lo golpeó. —Contestó por él Antonio.

—Tsk, no creí que esa fuera más agresiva que Kirkland. —Al mencionar al chico hizo una mala cara que todos ellos notaron.

—Veo que alguien no lo está pasando muy bien que digamos. —Se burló Iván.

—Todo sería genial si ese gato no estuviera en la casa ¡siempre que me ve me persigue! —Y el americano no mentía, siempre que estaba en casa el felino se la pasaba acechándolo, preparándose para cuando el rubio ojiazul se descuidara, lo peor era el nombre ¡se llamaba héroe!, aún recordaba como discutió con el otro por el nombre.

—_No y no, por más que me bajen puntos en este proyecto ¡no aceptaré a ese animal aquí!, esa bestia lastimó mi rostro. —Alfred mostró las pequeñas cicatrices que aún adornaban sus mejillas._

—_Tú no eres el que decide Jones, ambos gatos se quedan lo quieras o no. —Arthur tomó la jaula donde venían los pequeños felinos, se sentó en el sillón y colocó la jaula en la mesita de estar— No te preocupes por sus cosas, yo me haré cargo de sus gastos idiota. —El rubio ojiverde se miraba molesto con el otro. —Veamos, ¿qué nombre les pondré?... —Abrió la jaula y el primero en salir disparado fue el más grande, le bufó a Alfred y después se acurrucó en el regazo de Arthur, el otro gato salió con más cautela, observando todo a su alrededor al ver a su compañero instalado bajó su rostro un poco y después simplemente salto y se acurrucó a un lado del rubio. —Según recuerdo te dije héroe ¿te gusta ese nombre? —el gato comenzó a maullar mientras se restregaba._

—_Oh no, eso si que no ¿cómo se te ocurre ese nombre?, ese gato no es nada heroico, a lo más que llega es a una bola de pelos. —Alfred no quería que el gato estuviera relacionado con sus hermosos héroes._

—_Entonces tal vez lo llame capitán, ya sabes por capitán América, quizás Batman…. Aunque sería un nombre algo extraño para un gato, ¿no lo crees? —al momento que le preguntaba al gato lo alzaba en brazos, el gatito sólo ladeo su cabeza como si también lo pensara._

_Alfred reprimió un grito de horror puro, ese inglés no podía siquiera pensar en hacer una abominación como esa ¿o si?, la sonrisa satisfecha en el otro le hizo ver que sí era muy capaz. En un arranque impulsivo tomó al otro gatito y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, no iba dejar que también infectara al otro en la cruzada que parecía tener en su contra._

—_Entonces a este yo le llamaré Sherlock, ya sabes por Sherlock Holmes. —Al ver la mueca de fastidio del otro, vio que no le agradaba del todo el nombre —O tal vez Cheshire, como el gato en Alicia, bien le puedo decir Chess._

—_Que sorpresa el enterarme que conocías cosas británicas. —El cinismo de esa frase hizo fruncir el ceño a Alfred._

—_Mira Kirkland en lugar de andarnos peleando cada uno decidirá sobre un gato y nos repartiremos las tareas._

—_Pensé que habías dicho que no querías saber nada sobre ellos Jones._

—_Lo pensé mejor, sólo no quiero a la bestia cerca de mí ¿entendiste?_

—_Se llama héroe, idiota._

—_Pues este pequeño es Cheshire, anda pequeño Chess te prepararé tu cama. —El americano tomó la mitad de las cosas que habían traído con los felinos._

— _¡No degrades el nombre del gato!_

_Alfred fingió no escucharlo, e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar al pequeño que comenzó a ronronear y a hacerse más bolita entre los brazos del rubio._

—Yo creo que es un gato inteligente. —Iván estaba feliz, por lo menos el americano sufría un poco, tal vez se hiciera amigo del compañero de este para poder atormentarlo juntos — Nosotros estamos contentos con Shinnatty-chan.

—Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero esa iguana resulto ser algo fuera de serie. —Admitió Yao.

— ¿En serio?, ¿más que el oso multinombres de Francis? —Antonio estaba asombrado.

—Sí, al tercer día de estar con nosotros justo a la hora que nos levantamos se sube a la cama y comienza a moverse por nuestros pies, se podría decir que no ocupamos despertador.

—Yo con Mate no tengo problema alguno, es muy gracioso sobre todo porque anda repitiendo todo el tiempo Lovi~ —Antonio rio feliz.

—Tsk, yo sólo debo preocuparme por darle de comer a las pirañas.

— ¿Y cómo las llamaste?

—Cosa uno, cosa dos, cosa tres y cosa cuatro, en ese momento no teníamos idea de qué nombre ponerles, además de que no podemos distinguirlas.

—Por lo menos Kuma tiene complejo de perro y no molesta. —habló Francis.

— ¿Kuma? —preguntó Alfred —. Creí que…

—Tu hermana nunca le dice el mismo nombre, lo único estable es Kuma, así que de esa manera le llamo. —Le interrumpió el galo.

—Eso lo sé… —miró su reloj —Demonios ¡Ya vamos tarde!, de seguro Berwald y Ludwig nos estén esperando.

Los tres chicos se despidieron de los otros tres, mientras tanto dos rubios estaban esperando en la sala de juntas, Ludwig miraba casi con temor la pequeña cajita en donde Felicia amablemente le había puesto un almuerzo, el alemán agradecía que la chica se tomara en serio su papel de "esposa", pero incluso a veces se le hacia algo extremo… Excepto por la parte de la limpieza, la chica era muy olvidadiza y distraída lo que provocaba que el rubio estuviera limpiando por todas partes.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó Berwald al ver que el otro suspiraba de nuevo.

—No es nada, solo que Felicia se empeña en darme un almuerzo siempre, sé que lo hace de buena fe pero mi dieta se está desbalanceado y ella no quiere hablar acerca de dejar de comer pasta. —La verdad, sólo una vez el chico lo sugirió, los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que hicieron que el rubio cambiara de tema rápidamente.

—Por lo menos tienen comunicación, Tina no puede hablarme sin que comience a temblar. —Tal vez no se escuchaba en la voz del sueco pero eso le sentaba fatal, Berwald sólo podía observar la sonrisa de la finlandesa cuando estaba con los pequeños erizos que debían cuidar, de ahí en fuera sólo con notas era como se comunicaban, en la mañana el preparaba el desayuno y durante la noche encontraba la cena servida.

—Supongo que es como un perrito asustado, nuestras mascotas, Pasta y Wurst son muy distintos entre si, Pasta es muy inquieto pero no le gustan los extraños, siempre comienza a llorar, en cambio Wurst es más tranquilo pero igual es muy desconfiado, supongo que debes mostrarle que no tienes malas intenciones, acércate poco a poco.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—No puedo creer que esos tres lleguen tarde, se supone que Alfred iría por Govert.

—Quizás tuvieron una interferencia. —Respondió el sueco.

—Quizás.

Mientras tanto un par de chicos se encontraba discutiendo, era la primera vez que Gilbert dejaba de lado su forma burlona, estaba seriamente enfadado, de acuerdo, había aceptado que Elizabeta fuera cada mañana con el señorito y le hiciera el desayuno, (Vash había ido a la casa y ambos habían tomado la costumbre de desayunar juntos) que se opusiera a cuidar a todos los pollitos, solamente quería a Hungría y Austria, todas las tareas estaban repartidas equitativamente justo como ella quería, pero siempre él tenía que hacer de más porque la señorita llegaba cansada de los entrenamientos en el ejercito. ¡Él también se cansaba!, y no por eso dejaba sus deberes de lado. Pero eso si, en cuanto supo que Leiden había desairado a su amiga fue corriendo en busca del sujeto.

— ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes meterte en las relaciones de los demás! —Gilbert estaba realmente furioso.

— ¡Ese idiota lastimó a Emma!, obvio que le iba a dar su merecido. —Elizabeta igual estaba enojada.

—Es un proyecto de pareja marimacha, en ningún momento dice que otros se tienen que meter ¡ellos deben arreglar sus propios asuntos!, que tu amiguita arregle las cosas, conozco a Leiden y no va a decir las cosas simplemente porque si, Cirdei debió haber agotado su paciencia.

Ambos iban discutiendo hacia la casa que compartían, no se dieron cuenta de las miradas asombradas de todos sus compañeros de curso, los cuales algunos venían de regreso de sus trabajos.

—Tú no conoces a Emma idiota, ella ha estado enamorada de ese idiota desde que lo vio por primera vez, no voy a consentir que pisoteé sus sentimientos.

— ¿Con que eso es todo no?, ¡deja que arregle sus cosas!, no siempre todos van a hacer lo que quieres, mejor deberías aclararte tú, el podrido señorito te usa y tú lindamente vas, pero que no le hagan lo mismo a tus amigas que entonces te enfureces ¿no hay algo mal en todo eso? —Gilbert finalmente abrió la puerta de la casa —Otra cosa, ¡No separes a los pollitos!, son hermanos y les gusta estar juntos, si no los quieres atender ¡no me importa!, puedo yo solo perfectamente. —Seguido le cerró las puertas en las narices a Elizabeta.

Ésta por su parte estaba casi en shock, ¿desde cuándo el idiota de Gilbert decía cosas que parecían hasta sensatas?, siempre habían discutido por tonterías y siempre salía con que él era impresionante, pero en ese momento nunca pronuncio esa palabra, por primera vez en su vida Elizabeta se vio superada en carácter, por quien menos lo esperaba, aún confusa se dirigió hacia la casa de Feliks, necesitaba preguntarle algo a su amiga y la polaca era conocida por su sinceridad.

Mientras Elizabeta se dirigía hacia la vivienda Feliks estaba contenta cepillando a su pony, el cual llamo Polonia, Toris había sonreído y simplemente le había dicho que le quedaba. La rubia en verdad estaba muy contenta con el proyecto, sabía lo que sentía hacia su amigo y lo que éste sentía hacia ella, solo había una cosa que lo estropeaba todo. Su padre. Era un hombre de negocios que si no reportaba beneficio alguno no le interesaba, cuando ella nació al ver que era mujer simplemente pasó de ella.

Al crecer se dio cuenta que nunca sería feliz si seguía esperando la aprobación de su padre, por lo que llego a una decisión, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad tomaría lo que le tocaba de herencia y se iría, a un lugar en donde su padre no tuviera influencias y se llevaría a Toris con ella.

Estaba tan metida en su mundo que no notó al chico sonriendo mientras miraba la alegría de la chica al tener un pony, cuando escuchó el timbre fue a ver quién era, se sorprendió al ver a Elizabeta con una cara de confusión.

—Ocupas hablar con Feliks ¿cierto? —preguntó el muchacho, la castaña asintió casi ausentemente —De acuerdo, deja me despido y saldré a ver a Xi Huang, regresaré en la noche.

Toris hizo lo prometido y fue hacia donde estaba Feliks, le informó lo que haría y que Elizabeta le estaba esperando en la sala, la rubia prometió que tendría la cena lista en compensación a su consideración, el chico sólo asintió feliz, la verdad estaba algo cansado y sabía que la chica había llegado temprano del trabajo.

—Recuerda que tenemos que entregar mañana un trabajo de historia. —Le recordó Toris.

—Sí Liet, lo que tú digas cielo. —La chica le besó la mejilla y le despidió —Bien ahora que Liet se ha ido ¿qué te pasa Eli? Ósea, siempre estás radiante y enérgica y ahora eres tan… anti tú, como que eso no es nada fabuloso. —La rubia puso una media sonrisa algo divertida.

—Feliks… ¿crees que parezco esclava de Rode? —la duda era fácilmente visible en la castaña, al instante borró su sonrisa y se puso completamente seria, suspiró y se sentó a un lado de la otra.

—Cariño, acepto que todos somos amigos, pero a veces das la sensación de estar un poquitín obsesionada con Rode, ósea no es que te esté criticando ni nada pero… tú no eres su mandadera como para andar detrás de él guapa, ¿quién te dijo eso? Porque no me malinterpretes pero nunca te diste por aludida cuando hicimos insinuaciones y eso era tan poco fabuloso.

—Gilbert. —Susurró Elizabeta.

—Vaya, le haré un pastel de pony a Gilbo, mira quien iba a decir que serviría para algo, ósea nadie creería que tendría dos dedos de frente para notar a otros.

—Feliks. —Gimoteó la castaña, sentía que su amiga no se lo tomaba enserio.

— ¡Relájate!, que si te entiendo, pero es decir; el que ese narcisista te haya dicho eso es algo ósea como que fuera de serie amiga.

—Y no sabes lo fuera de lugar que me sentí. —La húngara se rio histéricamente — ¡Hasta me acusó de querer separar a lo pollos!, no sé cual de las dos cosas fue más bizarra.

—Anda, relájate. Hoy cenarás con Liet y conmigo amiga, ya mañana veremos.

Toris iba de camino hacia la casa del hongkonés y la islandesa, cuando vio a este correr con el frailecillo detrás, al parecer se había acercado demás a la chica.

— ¿Eres Lorinaitis? —Preguntó la albina, el castaño asintió amable —Lo siento, al parecer Mr. Puffin no soporta que Xi se acerque demasiado, aparte de que mi hermano le da bacalao por eso.

—Supongo que las recompensas lo valen.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Esa pregunta tomó de improviso al lituano pero asintió aún dudoso — ¿Ustedes no tienen problemas?, me refiero a tu compañera y tú.

—Para nada, a decir verdad fuimos muy afortunados, nos conocemos desde hace años así que no fue tan traumático comenzar a vivir juntos. —Sonrió como disculpándose con la chica — A decir verdad agradezco que no tengamos entrometidos entre nuestro proyecto.

Para su sorpresa Emil rio bajito y asintió concordando con el chico.

—Hubo unos con suerte, mi hermano no deja de acosar a Xi, lo que me sorprende es que Mikhail no anda con él, ella podría distraerlo un poco, ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas son muy calmadas sin ella alrededor. —Emil tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba de la danesa.

—Es la reina del norte ¿cierto?, en verdad parece intimidante, pero si tienes esa sonrisa cuando hablas de ella, es que no es tan temible. —La peliblanca volteo a ver al chico con sorpresa, el castaño se sonrojó y comenzó a disculparse por ser tan entrometido.

—No, la disculpa no es necesaria, en realidad me sorprendió que dijeras eso, nunca lo había pensado de otra manera, ¿quieres entrar? No creo que Xi y Mr. Puffin tarden mucho, normalmente sólo le dan la vuelta a la manzana y regresan.

—Gracias.

Mientras el hongkonés corría por la integridad de su cabeza, cierto rubio de ojos verdes y grandes cejas se encontraba esperando a que apareciera el bastardo del vino, había encontrado información de él que deseaba corroborar.

—En verdad me sorprendió tu nota, de entre todas las personas jamás creí que Arthur Kirkland quisiera verme para un encuentro clandestino, dime mon amor ¿quieres serle infiel a Jones? —el galo estaba sonriendo como si hubiera dicho una gran broma.

—Jeanne. —Pronunció el otro rubio mientras se acomodaba bien la funda de la guitarra, eso borró de inmediato la sonrisa del otro —Quítate la mascara durante un momento Bonnefoy y hablemos claro, yo conozco información que tú no quieres que se sepa, no le haces nada a Madeleine y nada saldrá a la luz.

— ¿Y si hago lo contrario? —desafió el otro.

—Escucha, tú y yo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, sé por qué haces lo que estás haciendo. Pero si llegan a descubrirte te irá muy mal. —Arthur sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, le ofreció uno al galo que también aceptó —De una vez te digo, no soy un santo pero tengo un código que respeto, una es que hay ciertas personas intocables y que si algo les pasa no me importa mancharme las manos… Aunque deteste decirlo en eso nos parecemos barbudo.

— ¿Cuál es tu propuesta Kirkland?

— ¿Qué sabes del bajo mundo?

—Bueno… —A Francis esa pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, pero de repente fue como si se iluminara todo — ¿Acaso tú?

—No es el único, idiota. —El rubio se volteó para ver a Lovino, el cual venía con una cara de molestia.

— ¿Tu hermana? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, al parecer patata mutante uno le comienza a atraer, pero la idiota aún no se da cuenta.

—Será mejor que prosigamos, rana sabemos lo que haces cuando tienes tus "aventuras sexuales", sólo es para sacar información de tus conquistas acerca de secretos de sus padres, extorsionas a unos cuantos… —Empezó Arthur.

—Todo para pagar el hospital donde está internada tu hermana mayor, la cual tu padre intentó asesinar cuando se revelo contra él, asimismo pagas para mantener a tu hermana menor Amelie en un internado, por lo menos hasta que pueda ingresar en la preparatoria aquí. —Terminó Lovino.

—Veo que saben investigar muy bien… —el francés suspiró derrotado — ¿Qué quieren que haga?

—De momento nada, pero necesitares tus… dotes en algún momento, además si bien disfrutas del sexo no te sientes cómodo extorsionando gente, supongo que podemos ayudarte. —Lovino no lo dijo, pero el hecho de haberse enterado de eso le hizo cambiar la perspectiva sobre el francés.

—Sólo mantente alejado de Maddy, sé que ya probaste algo de su mal humor… No quieres verla realmente enojada rana, así que ni se te ocurra empezar con acosos.

— ¿Están hablando en serio?... —los chicos le miraron interrogantes —Sobre lo de mis hermanas.

—Claro, yo tengo una hermana, haría lo que fuera por ella.

—Yo por Ixchel y Maddy haría lo mismo. —Declaró el rubio — Será mejor que te vayas, tus amigos deben estar buscándote.

—Se me olvidaba Arthur, me encontré con Ixchel, te espera en tu casa… Al parecer sucedió algo con Scott.

—Mierda, entonces me voy… —el rubio tiró la coletilla del cigarro en el suelo y la piso para seguidamente sacar unos chicles, si la mexicana se daba cuenta no se la iba a acabar.

Se marchó dejando al italiano con el francés, el primero invitó al segundo alegando de que Antonio había estado dando lata sobre invitar a sus amigos y uno era lo máximo que el chico soportaría. Mientras tanto Arthur se dirigió hacia la casa, no se sorprendió al ver a su amiga murmurando cosas mientras parecía leona enjaulada.

—Lovino dijo que me buscabas.

— ¡Kirkland!, tu hermano es un verdadero bastardo. —La chica le recriminó enojada —Por cierto hola… ¿me invitas un té? Ocupo desestresarme.

—Sobre Scott ya lo sabía, sobre el té, claro que te invito. —Abrió la puerta y notó que los dos gatos iban hacia ellos al abrir la puerta —Hola héroe y Cheshire, espero que estén bien.

—Que lindos. —La mexicana tomó a los dos gatitos, uno en cada brazo para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la sala y sentarse en uno de los sillones, puso a ambos en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlos —Mi nombre es Ixchel y ustedes son una ternurita.

—Preparare el té. —La mexicana sólo asintió mientras seguía acariciando a los dos felinos que comenzaron a ronronear.

Cuando estuvo listo, Arthur llevó la bandeja a la sala y notó que ahora ambos estaban dormitando sobre el regazo de la chica.

—Asumo que el malhumor se te está pasando.

—Bueno, los gatos siempre han obrado maravillas en mí, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tenías gatos?

—No había tenido tiempo de verte. —El rubio dejó la taza y miró a la chica —Por qué siento que quieres decirme algo y no te atreves.

—Bueno, se trata de… —La puerta siendo abierta detuvo la plática.

— ¡Chess!, el gran Alfred está aquí, ¿dónde estás amiguito? —Alfred entró a la sala buscando al pequeño gato y se sorprendió al ver a Arthur junto con una chica, chica que se encontraba con su pequeña mascota — ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Ixchel ¿y tú?

—Alfred F. Jones.

—Oh, debes ser el hermano de Maddy… —La mexicana sonrió —Espero que no te importe, pero invadí su casa, es que no he visto a Arthur en mucho tiempo.

—Ix, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a Jones, eres mi invitada y tengo tanto derecho como él. —Arthur le miró desafiante a lo que Alfred sólo frunció el ceño.

—Pero no por eso debo evitar ser cortes Arthur. —La chica le sonrió y el inglés devolvió la sonrisa —Fue un gusto conocerte Alfred, espero que podamos convivir más en el futuro.

El estadounidense sólo subió hacia su habitación, no supo por qué pero esa chica no le agradó para nada, en primera estaba en su casa, en segunda su pequeño Chess estaba en su regazo y por último… Arthur parecía tenerle mucha consideración, bueno tal vez el último punto no era importante, es más ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento?, en realidad creía que no era tanto por el rubio, a él lo halagaba siempre y cuando fuera bueno en los deportes, rara vez lo buscaban para otra cosa que no fuera "para estar en la onda", por eso siempre reía y fingía no darse cuenta, era menos doloroso así.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el domingo en la mañana los alumnos estaban reunidos alrededor de la cancha de fútbol americano, aunque se encontraban más dormidos que despiertos, unos estaban completamente dormidos, como era el caso de Felicia que estaba completamente dormida en el hombro de un avergonzado Ludwig, Yao también estaba dormido, sólo que Iván compartía su bufanda con él.

—Bueno muchachos me alegra que estén todos aquí, sé que no les hemos dicho nada acerca de la dinámica. —Todos los que se encontraban despiertos miraron con incredulidad al maestro ¿cómo podía tener tanta energía y estar tan feliz? Eso era inhumano —Bueno verán el día de hoy ¡harán un rally!, les daremos un número y un mapa con la primera localización, de esa manera irán a la primera casilla, al resolver el ejercicio les indicará hacia dónde se dirigirán.

—Ahora, pasen conmigo para darles el papel, conforme se formen les daré el primer ejercicio y se marcharán. —Apenas Germania terminó de decir eso cuando los chicos fácilmente comenzaron a formarse, querían terminar eso rápidamente.

Derya se encontraba completamente enojada, se había dormido tarde por un trabajo que debía entregar sobre química, tenía apenas unas tres horas durmiendo cuando el maldito aparatejo sonó citándolos a todos en el campo de futbol americano, Gupta a su lado no se encontraba mejor que ella, él también tenía problemas y no sólo con su trabajo escolar sino también con las asignaciones, cuando tuvieron el primer papel los llevó a la lavandería de una de las calles laterales.

Está de más decir que no fue muy buena la cosa, Gupta no separó la ropa que tenía que echar a lavar por lo que los blancos quedaron con rojos y al echar cloro las de color se despintaron, a Derya no le fue mejor, estaba poniendo la ropa en la plancha de secar cuando comenzó a repasar para su examen de biología, fue el olor a quemado lo que la alertó…

— ¡Wah!, ¡se quema!, se quema ¿qué hago? —la turca no sabía qué hacer, miró para todos lados, observó una botella con agua y sin dudarlo la tomó, abrió la plancha y echó toda el agua ahí… sobra decir sobre el humaredon que comenzó a salir y que la ropa que se encontraba adentro en ese momento quedó inservible.

Un chico rubio de lentes se rio un poco pero calló ante la mirada de ¡muérete! Que le dedicó la chica, con grandes contratiempos se dirigieron hacia la segunda base.

Por otra parte Ludwig se encontraba acomodando una pila de latas de salsa de tomate, a ellos les había tocado ir a unos de los supermercados para ayudar a acomodar cosas en su segunda estación.

—Felicia ¿puedes traerme más latas?

—Ve~, ¡claro Lud! —La chica se dirigió por más latas, regresó con un carrito lleno de ellas, pero se tropezó y soltó el carrito que se fue contra la torre de latas.

El alemán mientras recogía a la chica sólo suspiró con cansancio al ver todo su esfuerzo echado por la borda.

—Ve~, lo siento. —Se disculpó la italiana.

—No te preocupes, podemos volver a empezar. —Fue lo único que le pudo responder.

Mikhail se hallaba en la pizzería completamente llena de harina, estaba feliz amasando con fuerza, los empleados estaban maravillados con la fuerza de la chica.

—Ja, sólo déjenmelo a mí, soy la grandiosa Mikhail y nada ni nadie me detiene. —Por su parte Lukas se encontraba cortando parte de los ingredientes, según las instrucciones debían estar quince minutos en la pizzería.

Todo iba sin problemas… Hasta que el pequeño Den quiso salir a jugar, Mikhail pensó que se sentiría muy solo así que lo metió en su bolsa y lo llevó con ella, ante el olor a la pizza el animalito salió y comenzó a corretear por toda la cocina.

— ¡Den, no! —Mikhail enseguida comenzó a perseguir al hurón, mientras los empleados intentaban atrapar al escurridizo hurón, éste terminó por subirse y aferrarse a la cara de Lukas quien por reflejo se levanto y tiró todos los ingredientes mientras intentaba quitarse al animal de encima.

Sobra decir que cuando pudieron regresar al pequeño hurón a la bolsa, Mikhail y Lukas se quedaron tiempo extra para limpiar el desastre que hiciera su mascota.

Emma y Govert tenían como misión recoger unos aditamentos necesarios para la cocina y llevarlos hacia la caja, debían comparar y tomar la decisión como una pareja. La belga aún estaba dolida por lo que el holandés le había dicho con anterioridad así que simplemente lo ignoraba, Govert harto de la situación simplemente la enfrentó.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —la chica volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—TÚ.

—Pues no sé por qué, eras tú la que no quería entender, ¿y me echas toda la culpa?, si te grité fue porque no te callabas, estaba estresado del trabajo y tú no entendías ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?

— ¡Esa no era la manera de decírmelo!, parecías un bruto idiota —le gritó Emma.

—Pues tú parecías un cotorro parloteando por todas partes.

Ambos agarraron una sartén cada uno, pero Emma en lugar de empuñarlo se lo aventó a Govert el cual apenas y pudo esquivarlo, cuando la chica ya venía encima de él con otro sartén.

— ¡Sabía que estabas igual de loca que Elizabeta! —exclamó antes de bloquear otro sartenazo.

— ¡Eli no es una loca! —Le gritó antes de darle otro sartenazo, los empleados intentaron detener a los muchachos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y destruyeran las cosas.

Vash y Roderich por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvieron discusión alguna, su tarea era sencilla, buscar los mejores precios en varios supermercados y hacer la compra semanal, está de más decir que cumplieron eficazmente con varias de sus tareas, Vash prefería hacer las cosas él mismo para evitar discutir con Roderich, la pequeña cabra había estado enferma y Vash estuvo cuidándola toda la noche, así que no estaba de buen humor, por su parte Roderich desde que la cabra se comió una de sus partituras se la tenía jurada.

En cuanto a Kiku y Heracles, bueno durante su quinta tarea pudieron ver que no todas las actividades domesticas eran seguras, les encargaron limpiar un baño pero terminaron inundándolo, al parecer habían descompuesto la bomba y este comenzó a echar agua mayor a su nivel, además de que en la unión del piso con el inodoro comenzó a humedecerse, Heracles agarró a Kiku y salió corriendo lo más rápido que nunca le había visto correr el japonés.

Berwald y Tina fueron los encargados de cuidar a un grupo de niños de cuatro años, todos se arremolinaron en torno a Tina mientras que huían de Berwald, sin poder evitarlo un aura de depresión se instaló en el sueco, al ver eso Tina sonrió con disculpa y pensó que tal vez el chico no era tan malo, después de todo siempre le daba notas para saber de su día en el trabajo y le dejaba el desayuno mientras se iba a su práctica de hockey.

Iván y Yao no tuvieron problema alguno con sus ejercicios, aunque el ruso juraba que sentía que alguien lo seguía y era un aura muy parecida a la de su hermana mayor, intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, después de todo no lo creía posible pues su hermana se hallaba muy ocupada en su carrera de psicología como para andarlo persiguiendo ¿cierto?

La parte favorita tanto de Madeleine como de Francis fue cuando les tocó ir al invernadero para arreglar las flores, ambos aunque no lo aceptaran abiertamente disfrutaron tener alguien que conociera tanto como ellos ese mundo, el único problema fue que se olvidaron de la manguera abierta, ocasionando que unos rosales se inundaran.

Toris no sabía si reír o llorar, uno de los ejercicios consistía en pintar una de las paredes… Aún no estaba seguro de cómo Feliks había conseguido la pintura rosa, pero estaba completamente seguro que la pared del dormitorio de los chicos no debía ser rosa bajo ninguna circunstancia, antes de que alguien los viera se llevó a su amiga de ahí, la cual quería que otros la felicitaran por su gran trabajo pintando esa pared.

Cuando a Xi y a Emil les dijeron que tenían que encerar unos pisos se les olvidó decir la cantidad exacta que tenían que pulir, ambos se esforzaron al máximo para poder terminar esa tarea… Al finalizar el día, el hospital de la Academia tuvo algo de trabajo con los heridos.

Gilbert se sintió como pez en el agua cuando hicieron la parte en donde debían ir hacia la parte de la base militar, al albino le extrañó un poco que su compañera casi no hablara, pero como no quería estropear el día decidió no decir nada, después de todo tenía que regresar a la casa ¡el pequeño Fritz estaba enfermo!, el como su padre autoproclamado debía cuidarlo.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban del curso Lovino pudo ver que tenía algo en común con Antonio, el amor hacia los tomates, eso lo descubrió cuando entre sus actividades estaba el recoger de la huerta varios de esos frutos, al español se le escapó que eran sus favoritos, el italiano prefirió no decir nada, aunque un vago pensamiento cruzó por su mente. _Era agradable trabajar con el idiota._

En la última estación Arthur estaba que deseaba ahorcar a Jones, no sólo se la había pasado quejándose por el ruido que habían hecho Ixchel y él en la noche, ahora decía que su amiga quería robarse al gato… ¡al gato!, cuando en primera instancia ni siquiera quería saber de ellos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la última actividad era simple. Limpiar una oficina… No supo cómo Alfred simplemente dejó volar todo el papeleo, estuvieron casi toda la tarde intentando recuperarlos debido a que eran papeles del profesor Germania y ninguno de los dos quería enfrentarse a la ira de ese maestro.

Cuando todos finalmente pudieron irse a sus respectivas casas muchos quedaron dormidos en la sala por el cansancio, otros cuantos alcanzaron a llegar a sus camas, pero en definitiva para muchos ese día había sido una pesadilla, hubo quienes fueron mordidos por perros, arañados, orinados, destruyeron propiedad privada, fueron amonestados, descompusieron maquinaría perteneciente a la academia, además de que también varios negocios se vieron perjudicados por ciertas cosas.

Germania terminó de hacer el papeleo, un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a instalarse del lado derecho de su cráneo, aún no podía creer que los estudiantes hicieran tanto desastre en sólo un día de actividades, ¡eso era por un inodoro descompuesto! ¿Cómo demonios lo habían hecho?, el rubio simplemente se masajeo el puente de la nariz con molestia, ahora maldecía a Roma por su idea sobre el rally. Al parecer la única que estaba contenta con los resultados era Britannia, después de todo ella había logrado que sus chicos hicieran anotaciones muy curiosas acerca de todos los participantes, a pesar de conocerla de hace años había veces que no sabía qué pensaba esa mujer.

Roma estaba contento, los alumnos tenían tantas energías, esa pelea entre una pareja con sartenes ¡le hubiera encantado verla!, aunque sabía que a sus compañeros no le había hecho demasiada gracia todo el desastre que se armó debido a las actividades, lo bueno es que habían escogido un fin de semana en donde la mayoría de los alumnos no salía porque tenían parciales… Aunque tal vez por eso los chicos estaban todos desvelados, bueno igual la actividad se llevó a acabo y todo terminó relativamente bien.

Britannia por su parte estaba leyendo los informes que le estaban mandando sus alumnos, además de que se encontraba en chat con todos ellos, estaban dando sus puntos de vista dependiendo de la pareja a evaluar. Básicamente ahora estaba escogiendo a quienes aconsejarían, aunque no se los diría hasta que fuera el momento, quería ver las caras de horror o gusto de sus alumnos.

—Señores, estaba pensando ¿están preparados para la siguiente fase? —La pelirroja miró a ambos hombres.

—Bueno, acaban de terminar los parciales, así que no habrá peligro de que bajen su calidad académica, creo que no habrá problema alguno. —Germania estaba seguro de lo que decía.

—Yo aún no estoy muy convencido ¿segura que es lo mejor?, digo sé que no es lo convencional pero… —Roma no sabía cómo se lo tomarían los alumnos —además mi nietecita se hubiera visto hermosa con una pancita falsa. —comenzó a sonreír bobamente.

—Para que todos estén en el lugar del otro, aunque siento que le falta algo. —Britannia no sabía qué más ponerles para prepararlos.

—Quizás un curso de paternidad. —Sugirió Germania —Así se darían cuenta de todo lo que implica el tener un bebé sin tenerlo aún, además nos libraríamos de situaciones… inesperadas.

—Quizás para el inicio de la segunda semana… Bien podríamos ponerles un esquema que explique los síntomas y que ya en la segunda sobre cómo se debe tratar un bebé, creo que le pediré ayuda a una colega. —Britannia comenzó a apuntar ideas para el curso.

—Yo sólo espero que los chicos no salgan con traumas de este programa. —Terminó por decir Germania antes de volver al papeleo de los problemas de ese día.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Shinigami Riku: No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te tomes la molestia de comentar la historia y aún más el que te guste, sobre lo del esfuerzo, bueno como le mencione a mi beta, ni yo misma se cómo manejo a todos los personajes en el mismo capítulo ¡imagina ahora que se unen los psicólogos!, en cuanto a Lukas y Emil, descuida no habrá nada, más que nada es por la frialdad de Lukas, aunque llegará un momento en que Mikhail botará todo y ahí se armará un desbarajuste (¡eso te lo puedo asegurar!), por ahora tiene al pequeño Den y pronto se unirá formalmente al grupo de Lovino, Arthur y Maddy.

Irina: En verdad me agrada que te guste eso de la historia detrás de los personajes, me he encontrado con fics que tienen muy buenas ideas pero que no te explican por qué son así… Supongo que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, igual si hay algo que no entiendas me lo dices e intentaré aclararlo en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre lo de cambio de personajes me refería a tipo cambio de escenas, pasando de una pareja a otra sin anunciar (estoy intentando mejorar mi narración para evitar poner letreros o separaciones), pero ni te creas, me he topado con historias que los personajes son completamente planos, no sé si es por falta de narración o qué pero no me transmiten nada y eso es lo que yo quiero lograr, que haya lectores que se lleguen a sentir identificados con algún personaje. Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Darkmoon: Muchas gracias por el comentario sobre Rusia y Prusia (yo también siento que muchos personajes se dejan atrás y sólo los encasillan en un papel) sobre Alfred yo misma me deteste, ¡adoro a los gatos!, ¡Sakumi esto es por ti mi bebé! (a pesar de que suene como locura, mi gato me decía mamá ¿cómo rayos lo hacía? Ni yo lo sé, pero toda mi familia lo llegó a escuchar) pero verás, Alfred querrá a los gatos (se vio un vestigio en este capítulo). Sobre lo de hermana mayor, ese error fue intencional y espero que este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas, me tomé unas licencias de creatividad en cuanto a las diferencias de edad y eso, (sobre todo porque me parecía muy irónico que Belarús sea una psicóloga teniendo ella misma una obsesión) sobre la relación Francis-Arthur, bueno me remito a lo anterior espero que la escena haya sido de tu gusto (ambos establecerán una relación de mutua conveniencia y también se ayudarán cuando el momento lo requiera), en cuanto a lo de súper héroes, Alfred verá que un héroe no siempre se hace por lo que él cree, si no que es por cómo se comporta, yo también sé que de Marvel es Jean Grey (como la adoré en su fase de fénix, enserio). Sobre los gustos musicales de Arthur, aunque no se verá mucho (por eso de las reglas en FF) si tenía pensado que fueran algo en su estilo (iba a buscar sobre todo músicos británicos). Por último en cuanto a lo de deportes-ciencias-artes, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo (estudié arquitectura en la preparatoria y me dieron clases de arte, además durante mi primera carrera, la cual por desgracia no terminé y fue diseño gráfico me dieron el suficiente respeto por el arte en cualquier representación, ahora estudio una ingeniería y puedo decir que está sobre los deportes) los puse no como los máximos a decir verdad ni siquiera voy a narrar partidos y cosas así, es sólo el nexo que tienen varios personajes y ocasiones centro de reuniones, lamentablemente la idea que me diste sobre el canto si bien es muy buena ¡a decir verdad me agradó muchísimo! Pero me metería en más problemas a la hora de escribir y ya vamos a empezar pronto con los bebés (los cuales son la verdadera razón del fic) si me permites me gustaría usar tu idea para un futuro fic, en donde sea una escuela específicamente de música y poder desarrollarla adecuadamente.

_**Por cierto, aquellos anónimos que quieran dejar review ¿podrían ponerle el nick? Para poder escribir el agradecimiento y aclaración en el siguiente capítulo, no me agrada del todo ésta nueva imagen de FF.**_

_**PREGUNTA: ¿Cómo les gustaría que fueran los bebés? Lo más realista posible o que sea un muñeco que apenas se mueve. No estaría del todo errada, porque en Japón hay unos androides completamente increíbles y realistas (fue genial ese reportaje).**_

**Guau, me sorprende que capítulo a capítulo las palabras van aumentando (aunque no sé si es por las notas de autora o la historia en sí ¬_¬, bueno como ven, algunos ya no aguantan y otros están en su luna de miel prácticamente, ahora en la siguiente cuando entren los psicólogos… Bueno algunos ayudarán y otros lo complicarán todo aún más. Los perfiles no quise ponerlos tan detallados (porque las personalidades se darán a conocer con la interacción. Muchos se están dando cuenta de que no todo es tan fácil. **

**De nuevo reitero, si creen que algo no está bien explicado ¡díganmelo! Para poder corregirlo y hacerlo más entendible, porque después de todo muchas veces una buena idea se queda en nada al no ser bien explicada.**

**No les pediré review, si ustedes quieren dejar, pues dejen. Esto lo escribo más que nada como una liberación al stress que existe en mi vida y si otras personas pueden disfrutar con esto, bienvenidas sean, aunque sean pocos a mí me gusta más la calidad que la cantidad de review ¡estoy muy agradecida con aquellas que se toman la molestia de escribir el review!, diciendo que partes les gusto o que no entienden. **

**Me gustaría leer sus críticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


End file.
